


어린 신부 - 외전

by howweusedtobe



Series: 어린 신부 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), dc comcis
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 앤딩 이후 두 사람이 이사를 가며 벌어지는 이야기





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 캐붕주의   
> ~허니문 프로젝트~

0

 

먼 훗날의 일이지만, 기껏 배려해서 마차를 보내놨더니 짐은 커녕 달랑 화분하나만 들고서, 그것도 숨이 턱끝까지 차 반쯤 울며 들어온 것을 시네스트로는 두고두고 놀림거리로 써먹었다. 할은 억울하다며 식식댔지만 할 말이 없어 꾹 눌러담았다. 그 분해보이는 표정이 귀여워 시네스트로는 아내가 어디까지 참아주나 진지하게 실험을 했다. 몇 년쯤 들으면 해탈할 법도 했건만 남편이 아슬아슬한 수위로 매번 워딩을 바꿔가며 괴롭히니 할로서는 대학자의 창의력을 당해낼 수가 없어 들을 때마다 새롭게 부끄러워졌다. 나중에는 제발 그만해달라며 애원할 지경에 이르렀으나 그것마저 남편이 놀림의 원동력으로 삼는다는 걸 알게 된 뒤로는 아예 전략을 바꿔 자기도 껄껄 웃어넘겼다. 시네스트로는 아내의 진짜 웃음과 가짜 웃음이 어떻게 다른지 연구할 좋은 기회를 얻었다.

그가 그 이야기를 지독하게 우려먹는 이유는 사실 그날, 아내와 처음 마주쳤을 때의 느낌이 인상깊어서였다. 본래 자질이 드러난 것인지 일 년간 천천히 변한 것인지는 알 수 없으나 늘 죽어있었던 지난날과는 다르게 건전한 욕망으로 생기있게 반짝이는 눈동자는 그의 마음을 사로잡았다. 이렇게 매력있는 상대가 그를 필요로 한다는 사실 역시 알파의 소유욕과 정복욕을 자극했다. 그걸 깨달은 순간, 그는 새삼스레 사랑에 빠졌다. 

 

1

 

할이 마차를 탔었더라면 아마 이상한 낌새를 눈치챘을 것이다. 마차를 열어보기만 했어도 오메가가 뭘 좋아하는지 모르는 알파가 무턱대고 레이스며 꽃따위를 덕지덕지 쳐바른 모습에 웃음이 터졌을지도 모른다. 만약 할이 돌아와준다면, 시네스트로는 함께 고장을 떠나기 전에 다시금 청혼할 생각이었다. 마차는 기다리는 사람 없이 텅 빈 채로 돌아왔다. 시네스트로는 새로 맞춘 에메랄드박힌 반지를 조용히 품 안에 집어넣었다. 결혼식을 축하해줄 유일한 하객이었던 아멜리아는 손수건으로 눈물을 닦았다. 하기야, 상처를 준 사람에게 돌아온다는 게 이상한 노릇일테지. 아쉬운 마음으로 그가 막 마차에 올라탔을 때 전서구가 도착했다. 시네스트로는 할이 뛰어가고 있으니 조금만 기다려달라는 그 한 줄을 이해하지 못해 다섯 번을 읽었다. 마차를 두고 왜 굳이? 역시 제 아내는 범상치않은 오메가였다--시네스트로에게는 아직도 아내가 오메가였다--. 나중에 물어봐야겠다고 생각하며 반지 케이스를 도로 주섬주섬 꺼내들었다. 아내를 기다리는 동안 그는 케이스를 열두 번 열고 닫았으며 자기 손가락에 껴보고나서 반지가 아내 손에 맞을지에 관련된 쓸데없는 고민을 한 번 했고 괜히 꺼내는 바람에 지문이 묻은 것 같아 고운 천으로 오 분간 공들여 닦았다. 아내는 그래도 오지 않았다.

주교관에서 여기까지 얼마나 걸리지?

자기 걸음으로야 성큼성큼 걸어 십오분이면 충분하지만, 아내는 어떨지 모르는 일이었다. 그는 아내와 가장 비슷할 아멜리아에게 물었고 아멜리아는 머뭇대다 이십분 남짓이라는 대답을 내놓았다. 이십분이라, 그정도라면 이미 다 된 것 같았다. 얼마 지나지 않아 아빈이 대신해 꾸린 짐이 아내보다도 먼저 도착했고 시네스트로는 진지하게 찾으러 내려가봐야 하나 고민했다. 아멜리아는 괜히 그러다 엇갈리는 수가 있다며 그를 만류했다. 시네스트로는 다시 반지를 만지작거렸다. 아내의 정수리는 그로부터 십분이나 지나서야 저 멀리서 어렴풋이 눈에 들어왔다. 어느정도 가까이 왔기에 간만에 모습을 살피니 품에 화분을 꼭 안고 있었다. 지름이 20센치는 족히 될법한 큰 토분이었다. 평생 그만큼 무거운 걸 들어보기나 했을까 싶은 팔로 이고 오려니 힘이 들었는지 어깨가 축 쳐져있었다. 

시네스트로와 눈이 마주치자 아내는 우뚝 멈춰섰다. 움찔움찔하더니 화분을 드는 모양새부터 달라졌다. 이미 힘들다는 것쯤은 들킨지 오래라는 걸 아는지 모르는지 콧대높은 공작부인마냥 고개를 빳빳이 세우고서 절도있게 걸어왔다. 마중나가 화분은 이리 달라고 했더니 필요없다는 여유섞인 말까지 던졌다. 아내의 팔은 이미 후들후들 떨리고 있었다. 무심코 힘든데 뭐하러 무리하냐고 핀잔을 주려다 아내가 지금 최고조로 긴장한 상태란 걸 눈치채고 목을 가다듬어 그보다는 부드러운 말을 건넸다. 아내는 화분을 아멜리아에게 건네주었다. 시네스트로는 잠시 지금 반지를 줬다가 끼는 것도 아멜리아가 대신 해줄 가능성을 열심히 계산했다. 적어도 50퍼센트는 넘지 않을까. 그러고나니 괜스레 멋쩍어져 아내가 자기가 보낸 마차에 타려는 걸 막아세웠다.

왜? 아까 당신이 보낸 게 이 마차아냐?

안 온다길래 짐을 좀 실었다. 

멍청하긴, 애초에 짐마차와 사람이 타는 마차는 생김새부터 다르다. 게다가 이 마차에 타지 않으면 자신과 같은 마차에 타야했다. 지금이라도 짐을 빼줄테니 기다리면서 숨이라도 고르라고 수습해야하나? 아내가 대답하길 기다리는 3초동안 시네스트로는 지옥문을 세 번 두드렸다.

그럼 날 짐마차에 태울 생각이었던 거야?

아내가 팔짱을 꼈다. 그럴리가 있겠냐며 큰소리를 쳤지만 효과가 없었다. 아내는 더이상 항의하지 않고 그와 같은 마차에 올라탔으나 그날 묵을 숙소에 도착할 때까지 시네스트로에게 눈길조차 주지 않았다. 아니다, 그가 뭐라 말을 걸어본 적이 있긴 있었으나 대답하기는 커녕 상당히 떫어하는 눈빛으로 그를 위아래로 훑어보는 통에 다음 말을 도저히 꺼낼 수가 없었다. 그는 아내가 이렇게 무서운 오메가인줄 처음 알았다. 저택에서 늘 주눅들어 있던 모습은 대체 뭐였는지 이해할 수가 없었다. 프론트에서 방마저 하나밖에 예약되어 있지 않다는 걸 확인한 아내는 방 하나로는 짐을 놓기에 부족하다며 그 맞은편 방을 즉석에서 예약했다. 당연한 태도로 돈은 그이에게 청구하라고 하니 얌전히 내는 수밖에 더 있었겠냐마는, 말실수한 대가로는 지나친 것 같아 따라가봤으나 아내의 방엔 들어가보지도 못하고 쫒겨났다. 시네스트로의 청혼 계획은 한참 뒤로 밀려났다. 그는 밤새 뭐라고 말했어야 했는지 곱씹고 또 곱씹었다. 

 

2

 

할이 겨우 그정도에 화났을 거라고 생각한다면 그건 아직 할을 한참 모르고 하는 처사였다. 할은 순간 당황해 쏘아붙였을 뿐, 전혀 화가 나지 않았다. 오히려 내내 바짝 긴장해 있었다. 마차 문을 열려는 순간 안에서 확 풍겨오던 그 향은 도저히 모른척 지나칠 수가 없을 만큼 독했고 그만큼 익숙했으니까 말이다. 그건 알파가 오메가를 육체적으로 원할 때 쓰는 특별한 향이었다. 물론 단순히 성적 욕망을 위해서만 뿌리는 건 아니었고 중요한 의미가 담긴 기념일에도 종종 썼으나 어쨌든 알파와 오메가가 의미를 부여한 날이란 게 대개 정욕의 발산으로 이루어지지 않던가. 남편이 자신을 성적으로 바라보고 있다니. 십 년이나 부부였으니 몰랐다고 하는 게 머저리같은 짓이었지만 할은 지난 일 년 간, 그리고 사랑받고 싶다며 --우여곡절 끝에-- 그를 향해 달려가던 그 순간까지도 육체의 문제같은 건 생각해본 적이 없었다. 저택에 있을 때는 그가 무심코 보내는 시선에도 마음이 오락가락했기 때문에 그 이상을 바랄 겨를이 없었고 저택을 나온 뒤로는 주교와 쭉 함께했기에 정념 자체가 죄악시되었다. 

그러고보면 할은 한번도 욕구를 느낀 적이 없었다. 그건 힡싸와 한데 묶여 절대로 바라서도 생각해서도 안되는 금단의 영역에 있었다. 남편에게 사랑받지 못하는 젊은 아내에게 구태여 그런 비밀스런 영역을 알려줄 사람도 없었다. 때문에 할은 육체의 작용에 대해 아는 거라곤 원론적인 것을 제외한다면 기껏해야 집에서 유일한 연애소설에서 나왔던 키스 뿐이었다. 그렇다면 남편은, 자신을 마차에 태워놓고 키스,할 생각이었을까? 할은 남편의 검붉은 입술을 떠올렸다. 그게 허공에 둥둥 떠다니다가 일순간 그의 입술에 쾅하고 달려들어 부딪치는 상상을 했다. 그 이상은 할의 머리론 그려볼 수도 없었다. 그것만으로도 머리가 어질어질했다. 할은 방문에 스르르 미끄러져 기대앉아 손가락으로 자신의 마른 입술을 쓸었다. 

육신의 대화라니, 하지만 자신은 더이상 오메가가 아니었다. 어떻게 알파의 육체적인 사랑을 받을 수 있단 말인가. 알파는, 오메가하고밖에 이어질 수 없는 걸. 그게 자연의 이치인걸. 자신이 섭리를 거스른 반병신이 되었으니 남편과 그걸--그게 뭐든-- 한다면 남편까지 욕보이는 것은 아닐까? 할은 관계란 씨를 받아내기 위함이 아닌 다른 목적으로도 얼마든지 이루어진다는 사실을 몰랐다. 그래서 그와 '키스'하고 싶다는 자신의 소망을 억눌렀으며 정작 남편의 사랑은 들어줄 수 없는 주제에 혼자서만 사랑받고 싶다며 돌아와버린 스스로의 이기적인 마음을 욕했다. 

 

3

 

새벽에, 시네스트로가 할을 찾아와 방문을 두드렸다. 못하겠다며 버티던 할은 더 소란을 피웠다간 이 층 모두가 깨버리고 말 거라는 시네스트로의 설득에 어쩔 수 없이 문을 열었다. 시네스트로는 아직 점심때의 복장을 갈아입지 않은 채로 들어와 대뜸 무릎을 꿇고 청혼했다. 낮에 오해하게 해서 미안하다는 뜻의 말을 멋들어진 수식어를 덧입혀 건네는 것도 잊지 않았다. 난감한 표정으로 시네스트로와 반지를 번갈아가며 쳐다보던 할은 결국 손가락으로 제 입술을 쥐어뜯었다.

하지만 신, 난, 난 더이상 오메가가 아닌걸? 사이클이 오지 않을 거야. 당신과 키스...할 수 없어.

키스라고? 

아이를....아이낳는....그런, 거 말이야. 난 다른 사람들처럼 아이를 낳아줄 수 없어. 내가 이기적이었어. 배까지 찔렀으니 돌아와선 안됐던 거야. 역시 당신 곁엔 내가 아니라 키스.....도 잘 하는 보통 오메가가 필요해. 그게 아니라면, 당신이 그걸..... 할 수 있게 정부를 두어야 할까? 

맙소사. 시네스트로는 어디서부터 정정해줘야 할 지 몰라 벙쪄있었다. 그동안 아내는 그의 표정을 살피다 당신이 그걸 하고 싶어하는 줄은 몰랐다며 끝내 울음을 터뜨렸다. 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨구며 몸도 바닥으로 무너지는 걸, 시네스트로는 덥썩 끌어안았다. 열두살 무렵의 아내와 처음 혼인하기로 했을 때 느꼈어야 할 무게가 비로소 어깨에 얹혀졌다. 아내는 몸만 컸지 아는 것 하나 없는 어린애였던 것이다. 그리고 그 원인은 아내를 홀로 내버려둔 자신에게 있었다. 

다시는 정부같은 험한 말을 입에 담지 말라고, 그는 부드럽게 질책했다. 그에게는 아내뿐이었다. 몸이 어떻든 아내만 있으면 좋았다. 아이나 정부같은 건 고려할 가치조차 없는 문제였다. 그런 게 필요했다면 마차를 보내는 대신 이별을 고하는 편지만 인편으로 전했을 것이었다. 마지막으로 그는 아내와 키스보다 더 한 걸 하고 싶다고 말하려다가, 눈앞이 까마득해져 말을 멈추었다. 이 세상에서 그보다 파렴치한 사람은 없는 것 같아 보였다. 성인이 되고도 몇 해를 넘기도록 아는 게 키스뿐이라니, 아내는 얼마나 순진한지! 문득 그 옛날 저택에서 열 올라 정신없어하던 아내의 입에 멋대로 키스한 기억이 떠올랐고 시네스트로는 아내에게 사과하고 싶어졌다. 

 

 

싫어.

아내가 코맹맹이 소리를 냈다. 한번 아이같다고 인지하고 나서 보니 눈물보다 그게 그렇게 신경쓰였다. 손수건이라도 꺼내 닦아주고 싶었는데 아내는 시네스트로의 손을 꼭 쥐고는 도무지 놔줄 생각을 하지 않았다. 하는 수 없이 아내의 코끝에서 애써 시선만 떼곤 물었다. 

뭐가. 

당신 말 못믿겠어. 정말로 좋아하는 게 맞아? 좋아한다면서 요점만 슥 피해가잖아. 

정말 오메가가 아니라서 '키스' 못한다고 생각해?

응. 

어디 입 대봐. 당신이 틀렸다는 거 당장이라도 증명할 수 었어. 

아내는 고개를 일미리 가량 위아래로 올렸다내리더니 대뜸 그의 가슴에 이마를 비볐다. 시네스트로는 아내의 머리통이 병아리같다는 생각을 했다. 슥슥 쓰다듬으려다가 그것도 아내의 말에 관두고야 말았다. 

싫어......무서워. 더이상 만지지 마.

말로도 행동으로도 안된다고 하면 당신을 어떻게 설득하지?

아, 훌쩍이는 소리가 참을 수 없이 거슬렸다. 시네스트로는 기어이 손을 비틀어 빼냈다. 손수건을 꺼내려면 반지를 주머니에 도로 넣어야 했다. 아내의 손이 다급하게 따라들어왔다. 자기도 깜짝 놀라 빠져나가려 버둥대다 그의 손과 뒤엉켰다. 그는 침착하게 아내의 손을 세게 꽉 쥐었다 펴고는 그래 싫다더니 이것까지 싫은 건 아니냐고 농을 던졌다. 가슴에서 슬쩍 떨어져 자신을 올려다보는 그 눈동자 한 쌍에 눈물이 그렁그렁 맺혀있는게, 귀여웠다. 정작 본인은 감정이 끓고 있는 모양새였지만 말이다. 

코부터 풀게 흥,해봐. 설마 코도 만지면 안되나?

그게 뭐라고, 정말 진지하게 고민하는지 아내는 눈동자를 여러번 굴렸다. 시선을 반쯤 떨구고선 얌전히 눈을 감았다. 눈물방울이 긴 눈썹을 잡았다가 곧 놓쳐버렸다. 그쪽은 엄지로 슥 닦아냈다. 별로 세게 누르지도 않았는데 아내가 코만 만지기로 하지 않았냐며 툴툴댔다. 못들은 척 나머지 손가락으로 코 반대편을 슬쩍 잡고선 신호를 줬다. 설마 코도 매번 시녀들이 대신 풀어주진 않았을텐데, 생각해보니 왜 이렇게 자연스럽게 코는 괜찮다고 내밀었는지 모를 일이었다. 손도 잡혀주고, 무엇보다 지금 당장 이렇게 안겨있지만 키스나 눈물을 닦아주는 건 무서워서 싫다라. 모순적이라고 생각하던 시네스트로는 이내 대답을 스스로 알아내곤 두번째로 지난 인생에 대한 회의감이 들었다. 아내는 정말로 성적인 텐션이나 스킨쉽에 대한 자각이 없었던 것이다. 친한 친구나 부모자식, 형제자매 간에도 흔히 하는 스킨쉽 정도는 그나마 겪어봤는지 거부감이 없었지만 그 이상은 덮어놓고 이상하다고 생각하는 모양이었다. 그런데 아내가 아는 그 이상이란 게 키스나 눈물닦아주기같은, 정숙한 오메가를 위한 순화된 로맨스 소설에나 나올 법한 것들밖에 없었다. 마침 집에는 누가 구해왔는지도 모를 구닥다리 소설이 한 권 있었고 그는 아내가 그 책을 닳도록 넘겨본다는 걸 알면서도 모른척 넘어갔었다. 

그는 시험삼아 실수인 척 다른쪽 손을 아내의 골반이 시작되는 지점까지 서서히 내리다 엄지와 검지만을 쭉 뻗어 엉덩이 윗부분을 톡톡 건드렸다. 분명 정색하는 반응이 나왔어야 하건만 그 어떤 제지도 돌아오지 않았다. 도리어 간지럽다고 콧소리를 내며 허리를 비틀다 그의 무릎에 하체를 비비기까지 하는 게 아닌가. 순식간에 아래로 피가 몰렸다. 순진한 사람이니 지금 당장 일을 치르더라도 어쨌거나 키스만 하지 않고 잘 둘러대면 모를 거라는 몹쓸 생각이 머리를 비집고 들어왔다. 아니, 들어왔다 정도도 아니고 아주 굴뚝같아서 본 적도 없는 아내의 하반신이 눈앞을 맴돌았다. 사이클이 오지 않았으니 털 한 올 나지 않았을테고 입구 자체도 좁고 부드러울 거였다. 흰 손을 닮은....희고 여린 분홍색...... 정신차리자, 시네스트로. 아내는 아무것도 모르는 어린애였다. 몸이 다 컸다고 법적인 아내라고 해서 그런 행위를 모르는 사람에게 알려주지도 않고 동의도 받지 않고 관계를 치를 수는 없었다. 도덕, 법률, 그는 믿지도 않는 주기도문을 외웠다. 효과가 없었다. 장난기가 돌았는지 아내도 그의 허리를 건드리기 시작했기 때문이다. 저를 시험에 들게 하지 마옵시고.....마음이 급해진 그는 손수건을 방바닥에 던지고는 더 큰 일이 일어나기 전에 아내의 손을 덥썩 움켜쥐었다. 

손 얌전히 해. 반지 끼워줄게.

어떻게 꺼냈는지도 모르게 케이스를 집어들어 뚜껑을 다시 열었다. 아내의 얼굴을 봤다간 당장이라도 어떻게 하지 않을 자신이 없어 아내의 손을 응시했다. 당장은 잘 모르겠지만 당신은 어떤 모습이든, 그러니까 불임이라 해도 사랑받을 자격이 충분한 사람이라는 걸 증명한다면 함께해줄거냐는 말을 설득력있게 해냈는지 자신이 없었다. 다행히 아내는 억눌린 목소리톤따위엔 관심이 없었던 모양이다. 그렇다는 대답이 돌아왔고 단숨에 반지가 끼워졌다. 일 년이나 보지 않았다해서 기억력이 아주 맛이 가진 않았는지 어림짐작으로 맞춘 반지가 꼭 들어맞았다. 증명이라, 그에게 아주 어려운 과제가 주어졌다. 

 

4

 

그걸로 일단락 된 줄 알았건만, 눈이 따가울테니 세수라도 하라고 화장실로 들여보냈더니 아내는 들어가자마자 다시 나와 아멜리아를 깨우긴 미안하니 당신이 대신 코르셋을 벗겨달라는 말로 그를 곤란하게 했다. 그동안 얼른 맞은편 방으로 뛰어들어가 급하게 욕구만 해소하고 올 작정이었던 그는 우뚝 멈춰섰다. 난처해하는 표정을 본 아내는 무릎을 굽혀 그의 얼굴을 밑에서 올려다보더니 뒤돌아 등을 그에게 내밀었다. 

하지만, 신, 이걸 끼고서 씻을 수는 없잖아?

그렇고말고. 물론 그렇지. 암. 당연하지. 그는 기계적으로 손을 움직였다. 신발끈 같은 거지. 푸르면 반대쪽 줄이 나오고 반대쪽을 푸르면 다시 왼쪽이 나오는 거야. 그걸 반복하는 거지. 이렇게 말이야. 아내의 허리가 생각보다도 더 가늘어 보인다는 생각은 애써 밀어넣었다. 이미 그의 것은 바지 위로 도드라져 보일 정도로 서 있었다. 아내가 부주의하기에 망정이었지 조금만 신경을 썼어도 이상하단 걸 눈치챘을 것이다. 하다못해 페로몬을 맡을 수만 있었어도 '지켜주겠다'던 사람 상태가 왜 이러냐며 핀잔을 줬을 것이었다. 전혀 이상할 것 없지. 아멜리아는 매일같이 아무렇지도 않게 하니까 말이지. 그의 번뇌를 전혀 모르는 아내는 코르셋이 벗겨지자 마자 나머지 옷을 그의 눈앞에서 훌렁훌렁 벗어던져 또 한 번 시험에 들게 했다. 아래 속옷마저 일말의 시각적 배려 없이 단번에 끌어내린 아내는 나신이 되기가 무섭게 작게 환호성을 지르며 화장실로 뛰어들어갔다. 시네스트로는 2차성징이 올 기회를 잃어 아직도 소년같이 근육 없이 맑고 가는 아내의 몸을 뚫어져라 바라봤다. 오메가치고 넓은 어깨에서 시작한 상반신라인이 어떻게 좁은 골반에 이르는지 똑똑히 뇌에 새겼으며 중간에 보기 좋게 들어간 허리라인에 눈으로 도장을 찍었다. 그리고 올라붙은, 작은, 엉덩이가-

미안. 옷은 잘 개고 나서 들어갔었어야 하는데......자 됐어? 신, 안색이 안좋은데 화가 난 건 아니지? 

뱀허물처럼 벗어던진 옷을 치운답시고 오르락내리락 하는 광경을 보며 허벅지를 찔렀다.

둘이 씻기엔 물이 부족할테니 난 저쪽 방에서 씻고 올게. 서운해하지 말고 일단 씻고 있어. 알겠어?

 

그는 멀쩡한 아내를 놔두고, 손도 대보지 못하고 화장실에 틀어박혀 수음을 했다. 이미 한계였기 때문에 손을 오래 쓸 필요도 없었다. 저런 몸을 어떻게 십 년이나 무지하도록 내버려뒀는지 과거의 자신을 탓했다. 육체의 문제든 심적인 문제든 저런 몸과 정신을 순결한 아이의 상태로 남긴 건 죄악이었다. 미쳤었던 게 틀림없었다. 어련히 알아서 성징이 오겠거니,라고만 여기고서 마냥 등한시할 문제가 아니었다. 손을 대지 않더라도 적어도 교육은 시켰어야 했다. 현자의 상태로 그는 제 씨를 받은 손을 물에 씻었다. 내친김에 다른 대야에 미리 하인이 받아둔 물로 목욕까지 하고선 심호흡을 하고선 화장실 문을 여니 아내가 잔뜩 겁먹은 표정으로 얇은 원피스형 잠옷 하나만 걸치고선 서있었다. 

신, 정말 괜찮은 거지? 왜냐면, 아까, 너무 급하게 가버려서, 혹시 싫다는 말도 괜히 한 건가 싶어서, 몸도 멀쩡하지 않은데 내 주제에.....당신이 쓰고 싶은 대로 써도 좋아. 이제 몸도 마음도 당신 소유물인걸? 그럴 가치가 있는지 모르겠지만, 사랑해주기만 한다면 내가 용기내볼게. 응? 화내지 마, 무서워. 

화 안났어.

정말?

그래. 아까 반지 끼워주면서 해줬던 말 기억나? 내가 증명하기 전까진, 잠깐잠깐씩 떨어져 있어야 해.

자주?

아마도.

그럼 싫어. 증명같은 거 안 들어도 좋아. 어차피 어려운 문자도 모르는 걸. 철학할 것도 아니니까 그런 거 필요없어. 떨어지지 마.

하지만 청혼을 하면서 당신과 반지를 놓고 다짐하지 않았냐며, 시네스트로는 아내를 부드럽게 타일렀다. 어깨를 마사지하듯 두어 번 주물러주고는 피곤할테니 잠깐이라도 누우라고 했다. 아내는 얌전히 눕고선 그도 같이 눕길 원하는 눈치로 힐끔힐끔 쳐다봤다. 옆에 나란히 누워 어떤 자세를 취해야 하는지 고민했다. 아내가 꿈틀꿈틀 다가와 그에게 달라붙었다. 정말로 화 안났으면 안아줘. 어른의 대화를 나누자는 뜻이었으면 얼마나 좋을까, 생각하며 아내를 끌어안았다. 성징이 오지 않은 몸에도 옅게 페로몬은 났다. 아내에게선 달큰한 꿀냄새가 났다. 숨결이 닿는 게 간지러웠는지 아내가 잘게 떨었다. 묻지도 않았는데 아내가 설명을 덧붙였다. 예전에, 아주 오래 전에, 엄마가 그랬는데, 첫날밤엔 남편한테 안아달라고 하랬어. 그는 고양이에게 하듯 아내의 턱을 쓰다듬었다. 이렇게? 

응. 이렇게. 이상하지? 

아내가 왜인지 모르겠다는 듯 꺄르르 웃었다. 문득 짖궂은 생각이 들었다. 

그럼 언제부터 안기고 싶었던 거야? 

응......처음부터.....?

바보같긴. 그렇게 생각하며 그는 아내의 귀에 거슬리지 않을 정도로 코웃음을 쳤다.


	2. Chapter 2

\---16---

5

주인은 일부러 기차를 타지 않고 돌아가는 옛길을 선택했다. 대부분의 짐은 이미 기차편으로 보내 대리인을 선임했고 사람만 천천히 경치좋은 곳을 둘러보다 오기만 하면 되었다. 며칠간 완벽한 하루하루가 흘러갔다. 저택에서의 일은 잠시 잊는다면, 여주인은 태어나서 지금처럼 주인의 관심사 한가운데에 선 적이 없었다. 무슨 행동을 하든 그가 귀기울여 들어주고 하다못해 눈길로라도 여주인을 좆는 경험은 여주인에겐 새로웠다. 꿈꿔오던 생활이었다 해도 좋으리라. 여주인은 언제 다시 올지 모르는 기회를 한껏 만끽했다. 들판을 지나다 마차를 세우게 해 근처에 자리를 깔게 하는가하면 개울가에 뛰어들어가 옷 밑단을 온통 적시도록 혼자 뛰어놀다 주인을 억지로 끌고 들어가 그가 아침에 공들여 손질한 머리에 물을 튀겼다. 아차싶어 강아지마냥 그의 눈치를 살살 보다가, 그가 적당히 타이르기만 하고 넘어가면 금세 기가 살아나 낄낄대며 그의 주위를 맴돌았다. 강에 들어가더니 잠깐 모두가 신경을 끈 사이에 머리가 보이지 않길래 다들 소스라치게 놀라 이름을 부르며 온갖 요란법썩을 떨었는데, 위에서 일어난 소동 따윈 모른다는 듯 강바닥에서 고대 금화 하나와 금팔찌를 손에 꽉 쥐고 웃으며 흔들었던 적도 있었다. 아멜리아는 그때 가슴을 부여잡으며 마차 발판에 주저앉듯 걸터앉았다. 주인은 그 일로 엄청난 각오를 한 모양이었다. 최대한 맞춰주며 유하게 대하던 것을 멈추고 도로 엄해졌다. 

하지만 신, 다시 돌아왔잖아? 목숨이 위험하지도 않았잖아? 그냥 잠수를 잠깐 했을 뿐인걸. 이거 봐. 자기가 좋아하는 것도 두 개나 찾아왔어.

여주인은 아멜리아를 따라 마차에 들어가 그 안에서 옷을 갈아입으며 굳이 머리통을 밖으로 내어 나름대로 협상을 시도했다. 주인의 목소리는 상당히 가라앉아있었다. 여주인을 놀라게 하지 않도록 말을 고르는 게 분명했다. 그가 그렇게 조심했는데도 여주인은 기어이 심기가 상해 잔뜩 토라진 얼굴로 머리를 도로 안으로 밀어넣었다. 아멜리아가 시키는 대로 얌전히 수건으로 머리를 비벼 말리며 툴툴댔다. 

물살이 센 곳도 아니었는걸? 깊이도 3미터 정도밖에 안돼보이던데. 아멜리아는 알지? 그정도는 끄떡없는 거 말이야. 

주인님께선 마님을 걱정하시는 거죠. 

날 못믿는 건 아닐까? 얌전히 옆에 붙어있기만 하라는데 어떻게 하루종일 엉덩이를 붙이고 앉아있을 수 있단 거야? 그랬다간 지루해 죽어버릴 거야.

여주인은 정말로 심통이 났는지 그날 오후 내내 굳이 아멜리아와 같은 하인용 마차를 탔다. 아멜리아는 여주인의 기분을 맞춰주기 위해 온 신경을 다 쓴 탓에 밤이 되기도 전에 녹초가 됐다. 여행을 다니며 몸에 햇볕을 받으니 점점 저택에선 모자랐던 에너지가 충전이라도 되는지 여주인은 점점 활달해져갔다. 그녀 혼자선 감당할 수도 없었다. 그러니 여주인의 화가 얼마 못가고 풀려 그날 저녁부터 도로 주인과 같은 마차를 썼다는 건 큰 행운이었다. 주인님은 알파시니 좀 낫겠지 싶은 게 그녀의 개인적인 소망이었다. 

여주인이 그 넘치는 에너지를 주인에게 치대는 데에 썼다는 건 조금 나중에 알게되었다. 그 옆에 있기만 하면 마냥 좋아서 웃음이 비어져 나오는데, 마차 흔들림이 심하니 책을 읽어달랄 수도 없고 그렇다고 그를 앞에 두고 쳐다만 보기도 싫어서 창을 보며 생각에 잠긴 그의 손가락을 땡겨와 손장난을 치거나 아예 주인이 앉은 반대편 의자로 건너가 굳이 무릎을 베고 몸을 최대한 접어 누웠다는 것이다. 하도 불편해 얼마 못가 도로 일어나 그의 곁에 딱 달라붙어서 검지로 그의 셔츠 단추를 만지작거리며--이부분은 어떠한 성적 뉘앙스도 없이 흘러갔다. 이유를 물었더니 심심해서 손장난을 치고 싶었다고 했다-- 주워온 고대 금화나 한번 봐달라고 얘기했다고 한다. 주인은 여주인의 자세를 힐끔 보더니 일미리가량 떨어져앉고는 부탁대로 동전을 살펴보았다. 여주인은 그거 설명하는 얘기를 한마디도 알아들을 수 없었지만 미치광이 왕 아몬이 즉위하던 해에 만든 주화라는 건 용케 뇌에 입력해 자꾸 캐물었다. --여주인은 이 대목에서 중요하다는 듯 얕은 한숨을 쉬었다-- 얘기가 재밌고, 집중하다보니 그가 그은 선을 잊고 자꾸만 달라붙게 되었다. 그러다보니 별 생각없이 그의 허벅지 깊은 곳에 엉덩이를 딱 붙이고 앉아 그의 콧수염을 만지작거렸는데, 한참 만지던 셔츠 단추가 풀린 순간 그가 기어이 화를 냈다는 거였다. 

정말 실수였단 말이야. 누가 본 것도 아니고 우리 둘밖에 없었는데 그게 그렇게 체면상하고 화를 낼 일이야? 다시는 그렇게 가까이 앉지 말라는데 어떻게 그런 말을 할 수가 있지? 난 신의 모든 부분이 좋은걸? 그이 옆에 있으면 공기마저도 다른 것 같아. 그러니까 어렸을 때 엄마한테 했던 것처럼 자꾸 안아달라고 하는 거란 말이야. 강바닥도 왜 들어갔는지 아니? 멱을 감는데 반짝이는 게 보여서, 신이 좋아할만한 물건인 것 같아서 선물해주고 싶었어. 지금까지는 쭉 받기만 했으니까 나도 뭔가 작은 거라도 되돌려주고 싶었단 말이야. 근데 그이는 아닌가봐. 내가 잘못 생각하고 있나봐. 실수였는데도 매섭게 쏘아붙이고는 정숙한 오메가답게 한 사람이 들어가 앉을 만한 정도는 떼어두고 옆에 앉으라잖아. 그이는 내 어떤 면은 마음에 들지 않는 걸까? 

아멜리아는 딴소리라는 걸 알면서도 굳이 캐물었다.

안아달라고 하신다고요?

응, 밤에. 맞아, 첫날부터 쭉 이렇게--여주인은 난데없이 자리에서 일어나 아멜리아의 목을 끌어안았다-- 안아달라고 했는데 전엔 맨날이고 해주겠다더니 그 일이 있고나서는 안아주다가도 내가 잠드는 것 같으면 일어나 화장실에 들어가버리잖아....내가, 너무 좋아서 내 생각만 한 걸까? 그러고보면 첫날에도 옷을 아무데나 벗어던지고 화장실로 뛰어들어가니까 화를 내면서 방을 나가버렸어. 끝까지 화가 안 났다고 했지만 얼굴에 피가 몰려서 인상을 잔뜩 찡그린게 그거 아니면 뭐란 말이야? 이제 밤마다 날 보면서 그런 표정을 짓는데 난 뭘 하면 좋지? 

혹시, 그날, 제 앞에서 하시는 것처럼 알몸을 보여주셨어요?

당연한 거 아냐? 아멜리아한테도 맨날 그러잖아? 그리고 밖에서 옷을 벗지 않으면 화장실에 들어갈 수도 없잖아. 코르셋 풀어줄 때까지도 멀쩡해 보였는데......

아이고 시어머니야, 아멜리아는 속으로 중얼거렸다. 순간적으로 주인을 동정하기까지 했다. 불쌍한 주인님, 점잖으신 분이라 말꺼내기도 부담스러우실텐데 얼마나 고민이 많으실까. 한편으론 여주인이 준비가 될 때까지 순수함을 지켜주려고 하는 점이 흐뭇하기 그지없었다. 만일 주인이 아무것도 모르는 여주인을 이용해 홀라당 벗겨먹었다면 쫒겨날 작정을 하고 프라이팬이라도 들고 가 당신이 짐승새끼지 사람이냐며 마구 휘두를 생각이었던 것이다. 저택에 있던 시절처럼 자기가 알지도 못하는 걸 잘못해서 자꾸만 다시 멀어지면 어떡하냐며 점점 안색이 어두워지는 여주인의 손을 지그시 잡고서, 아멜리아는 여주인을 안심시켰다.

어머나, 마님. 그게 주인님께서 마님을 좋아해주시는 방식인걸요.

그런 거 싫어, 나랑 하루종일 붙어있어줬으면 좋겠어.

하지만 주인님께선 마님이 스스로 수수께끼를 풀기 전까진 절대 마님이 원하시는 만큼 만져주시지 않을 걸요?

그런 게 어디 있어? 멋대로 사람 불안하게 만들고선 오는 것도 나더러 하라는 게 어디 있느냔 말이야.

어디 주인님께서 한 번에 뜻을 전달하신 적이 있었나요?

아멜리아는 여주인을 끌어다 자기 옆에 앉히고는 손을 잡았다. 여주인은 식식대면서도 순순히 손을 내밀었다. 마음껏 기대게 내버려두고선, 적당히 시간이 흘렀을 때 물었다.

자, 제가 도와드릴게요. 제가 이렇게 해드리면 기분이 어떠신가요?

좋아.

주인님께서 해주시면요?

좋아.

이 차이를 깨달으셔야 하는 거에요.

여주인은 아멜리아도 한통속이라며 뿌리치고 일어났다. 나만 모르는 걸로 놀려먹는 거라며, 좋은 게 좋은 거지 그거에 구분이 어디 있냐며 화를 냈다. 그러나 그녀의 말이 일리있게 들리긴 했는지 아멜리아가 쥐었던 손을 한참이나 노려보고는 별안간 방을 뛰쳐나갔다. 주인을 부르는 소리가 들렸다. 손을 잡아달라고 하는 소리는 아멜리아가 있는 곳까지 쩌렁쩌렁 울렸다. 아멜리아는 못들은 척 방을 나가 그쪽을 슥 훑어봤다. 주인이 다시 혼을 냈는지 조신하게 옆에 앉아 상당히 심각한 표정으로 인상을 쓰고 있었다. 주인은 마님이 이상해보였는지 신문을 읽다가도 힐끔힐끔 쳐다봤다. 

왜 인상을 쓰고 그래, 더 못생겨보이게.

신, 신도 나랑 이렇게 있으면 기분이 좋아?

싫지는 않지. 

주인은 이상한 낌새를 눈치챘는지 신문을 식탁에 내려놓았다. 여주인은 도술사라도 된 것처럼 손을 노려보았다. 하나론 모자랐는지 손을 포개어 잡아달라고 했다. 아침부터 꼴이 이상해져간다는 표정을 하고서, 주인이 또 맞잡은 손에 나머지 손도 얹어주었다. 여주인은 그걸 자유로운 손으로 툭툭 건드렸다. 주인은 얼마 버티지 못하고 땀이 나겠다며 손을 도로 거둬갔다. 여주인은 주인의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보며 물었다. 

좋다고 한 거지?

음.

정말이지? 막 이상하고 그렇진 않지? 아멜리아는 순 엉터리야! 신도 좋다고만 하잖아? 

주인은 대체 애한테 무슨 바람을 불어넣었냐는 듯 책망하는 눈치로 아멜리아를 바라보았다. 그녀는, 뻔뻔한 태도를 고수했다. 태연하게 뒤돌아서서 일꾼들이 짐을 제대로 실었는지 확인하러 나갔다. 밖에 나가자 희미하게 여주인이 여기도, 저기도 한번만 만져보라고 하는 소리가 열린 창을 넘어 귀에 들어왔다.

\---17---

 

체크아웃을 하기 직전 주인은 항상 그날의 동선을 계획했다. 마지막으로 짐을 확인하다 지도와 미리 가져온 여행책자를 대조하는 주인을 오며가며 보다가, 아멜리아는 넌지시 말을 건넸다. 

마님이 잠수를 좋아하시나봐요.

흠.

아버님께서 해군이셨었잖아요. 그 피를 물려받으신 모양이더라구요. 어려서는 그분을 따라 뱃사람이 되고 싶으셨대요.

고향이 여기서 하루 거리라고 했나? 하루 휴가를 주지. 짐은 호텔에 맡겨놓고 캠핑을 다녀와야겠어.

아멜리아는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱했다. 역시 이 말을 꺼내면 하루정도는 자유시간이 날 거라는 걸 알았다. 이 근방에는 수상레포츠의 명소인 호수가 있었다. 잠수건이 있고나서 주인이 그런 걸 하게 두진 않을테지만 경치도 좋으니 유람선만 타도 그럭저럭 기분이 날 거였다. 아멜리아는 빠질 타이밍을 잘 아는 사람이었다. 부부를 위해서라도 때로는 여주인과 떨어지는 게 나은 법이다. 역시 호수의 명물인 반딧불이가 가장 잘 보이는 장소가 어딘지 슬쩍 팁을 건넸다. 산의 어느 능선을 올라야 편하게 오르면서도 호수가 발밑으로 내려다보이는지 설명했다. 주인은 짧게 메모를 했다. 한참 그러고 있으려니 먼저 마차에 가있던 여주인이 몸이 달아 무슨 일 있냐며 보러 내려왔다. 주인이 여주인의 차림새를 보고는 아직 프론트로 넘기지 않은 키를 건네주며 말했다.

당장 움직이기 편한 옷으로 갈아입어. 호수에 갈 거야.

얼떨떨해하던 여주인은 반박자 늦게 환하게 웃었다. 잽싸게 키를 낚아채고는 트렁크에서 옷을 꺼내려 달려갔다. 기껏 개놓은 옷들이 흐트러지지 않도록 아멜리아도 종종걸음으로 여주인을 따라갔다. 여주인은 신이 난 걸 감추지 못했다. 목소리가 잔뜩 상기되어 있었다. 들었어, 아멜리아? 호수에 간대! 아멜리아도 보러 갈거지? 아멜리아는 여주인이 건네는 옷들을 받아들었다. 아뇨, 마님. 전 휴가를 얻었어요. 여주인이 부츠를 꺼내다 말고 뒤돌았다. 순수하게 걱정하는 눈치였다. 우리 둘만 경치구경을 해서 어쩌지? 

걱정마셔요, 전 어렸을 때부터 질리도록 봤었답니다.

그래도 어렸을 때 본 거랑 지금 보는 건 느낌이 다르다고들 하잖아? 

아멜리아는 작게 웃었다.

상냥하기도 하셔라.

 

6

 

할은 금세 아멜리아가 오지 못한다는 아쉬움을 털어냈다. 매일같이 지루한 마차만 하루종일 타는 일과에서 벗어나 드디어 재미난 걸 한다는 생각이 들자 엉덩이가 들썩였다. 일단 코르셋부터 벗어던지니 얼마나 숨쉬기 편한지 몰랐다. 아직 도착하려면 한참 멀었는데도 할은 가슴 깊이 공기를 들이마시며 산기슭이라 공기 질도 다르다며 호들갑을 떨었다. 시네스트로는 적당히 무시하고 호텔에서 받은 호수 상세 지도를 눈으로 익혔다. 할은 혼자 떠들다 가끔 그의 팔 사이에 낑겨앉아 생각을 방해했다. 여긴 어디야? 여기도 갈 거야? 나 여기 가고 싶어! 그때마다 그는 시시각각 달라지는 일정계획표를 침착하게 공지했다. 산에 올라가 경치를 훑어보고 유람선을 탈 작정이었다가, 아예 산은 포기하고 호수나 한적하게 거닐 생각이었다가, 내친김에 배를 빌려 호수 위를 떠돌 계획을 짰다. 할은 모든 걸 하고 싶어했다. 일정을 삼박사일로 늘릴 기세였다. 시네스트로가 차근차근 어떻게 그 계획이 말도 안되는지, 특히 식사에 중점을 둬 설명해주지 않았다면 정말로 의욕만 넘쳐 고삐풀린 망아지처럼 사방팔방을 떠돌았을 것이다. 

밥은 먹어야해! 난 하나도 모르니까 신 맘대로 해!

그 뒤 할은 기대섞인 시선으로 시네스트로를 부담스럽게 했다. 입을 열라치면 대단한 연설이 나오기 직전인 것마냥 눈이 반짝였고 자세가 정갈해졌다. 말을 듣기도 전에 박수부터 치려고 벌써 손을 비볐다. 아마 이대로 돌아갈 거라고 말했더라도 0.5초간 반사적으로 기뻐했을 것이다. 

자기는 세상에서 제일 똑똑한 사람이야!

마침내 최종 일정이 나오자 할은 시네스트로를 꽉 끌어안았고 새삼스럽게 낯간지러워진 시네스트로는 눈을 끔뻑이며 엉거주춤 할을 끌어안았다. 할이 볼에 사심없는 뽀뽀를 하자 눈썹을 꿈틀대며 조용히 도로 밀어냈다. 그의 불편한 기색을 읽지 못한 할은 지도를 빼앗아가 자기 나름대로 골똘히 생각에 잠겼다. 시네스트로는 아내가 그쯤에서 조용해져서 다행이라 생각했다. 도착하기 전까지 둘은 말없이 자기만의 세상을 즐겼다.

호수에 도착하니 봄이 한창이었다. 조팝이 덤불을 이루며 곳곳에서 피어나 땅에 쌀알같은 꽃을 피워냈고 데이지와 마가렛이 군데군데 포인트를 주었다. 나무들도 새 잎을 피워내며 연두빛으로 자라났다. 할은 그런것들보다도 눈 앞을 가득 메우는 산능선을 더 좋아했다. 측량사라도 된 것마냥 손가락을 산정상에 대고 콕 찍었다가 돌아서서 저긴 안가나며 서운한 눈치로 바라봤다. 오메가의 체력으론 부족하다는 답을 듣자 입을 내밀고 슬퍼했다. 아내를 달래기 위해 시네스트로는 하지만 올라가지 않고도 정상에 올려줄 수 있다는 말을 꺼냈고 아내는 못미더워하면서도 그를 따라왔다. 시네스트로는 쪽배를 빌려 아내를 태우고 자기는 노를 저었다. 물그림자 위에 세워두고 팔짱을 꼈다. 물에 비친 산과 배를 둘러보던 할은 늘 그렇듯 뒤늦게 그의 말뜻을 알아채곤 어이없다는 몸짓을 했다. 

똑똑하다는 말은 취소야.

노를 안전하게 고정시킨 시네스트로는 할더러 이쪽으로 건너오게 시켰다. 살이 탈 거 아니겠냐며 우산을 씌워주겠다는 구실을 대고서였다. 배가 기울어진다며 망설이던 할은 벌써부터 그럴 기미가 보인다는 미끼를 던지자 해를 무찌를 기세로 손으로 양 팔을 비비곤 엉금엉금 기어와 그의 무릎 사이에 앉았다. 달라붙는 흰 바지를 입은 탓에 엉덩이가 도드라졌다. 시네스트로는 헛기침을 했다. 균형을 맞춘다는 구실로 자꾸 멀어지는 아내를, 평소와는 반대로 자기가 끌어와 품에 가두고선 아내의 귀에다 대고 속삭였다.

해마다 이맘때쯤이 되면 호수에서 반딧불이가 나온다더군.

아내가 간지럽다며 귀를 비볐다. 

호수에서?

그래. 꽁무니에 불을 달고 물 깊은 곳을 헤엄치다가 저녁 무렵이 되면 짝짓기를 위해 일제히 물밖으로 날아오른다는 거야. 

그때까지 여기 있을 거야? 이러고서?

그래, 이렇게 꼭 끌어안고서.

 

7

 

처음에 할은 경치에 잠겨 있었다. 하늘을 빙글 도는 매며 물새들을 눈으로 쫒으며 새들이 수직낙하하는 광경에 감탄했으며 산 위에서 보는 호수는 어떻게 생겼을지 나름대로 머리를 짜내 그에게 재잘재잘 말을 걸었다. 땅 위의 경치가 싫증나자 호수엔 뭐가 사냐며 캐물었다. 동전에 관해 남편이 긴 이야기를 들려준 뒤로 할은 그의 직업을 옛날이야기 들려주는 것쯤으로 취급하고 있었다. 시네스트로는 불쾌해하지 않고 할의 귀를 만지작거리며 신의 사랑을 바란 죄로 온 몸이 수천마리의 반딧불이로 갈라져 호수로 떨어졌다는 어느 비운의 요정 이야기를 꺼냈다. 아름답던 목소리도 몸을 떠나 산기슭에 숨어 메아리로만 남고 말았다는 이야기에 할은 눈물을 찔끔 흘렸다. 이야기까지 다 듣고나니 할도 할 말이 떨어져 잠잠해졌다. 상황이 이상하게 되어간다는 인식은 한참 후에나 찾아왔다. 물살이 이끄는 대로 조금씩 흔들리는 배에 그와 단 둘이 있으려니 그것때문인가 점점 기분이 이상해져만 갔다. 어쩌면 더이상 볼 것도 할 것도 없어 그이 자체에 관심을 두게 되어서 일지도 몰랐다. 남편은 여전히 할의 귓바퀴를 엄지로 쓸어내리고 있었고 아주 잘 들으면 그의 숨소리가 들렸다. 그야, 살아있으니 당연히 숨도 들락날락하고 손도 움직이는 거겠고, 자신도 마음껏 만지는데다 그이가 부탁하기도 전에 먼저 안아주는 일은 앞으로도 잘 없을테니 좋아해야 하겠지만, 마냥 좋아할 수가 없었다.

그의 존재를 의식하면 의식할수록 가슴이 간질간질해졌다. 심장이 콕콕 쑤셨고 몸에 살짝, 아주 살짝 내려앉는 그의 숨이 천근만근 무겁게만 느껴졌다. 숨을 고르려 가슴에 손을 얹자 그가 자연스럽게 따라와 손깍지를 꼈는데, 맥락도 없이 그의 손이 얼마나 크고 두껍고 뜨거운지 느끼고나니 정말로 기분이 묘해졌다. 울고 싶고, 도망가고 싶어졌다. 할은 배고프다는 핑계로 몸을 비틀었다. 그이는 지금 먹으면 나중에 다시 배고파질테니 참으라는 지극히 합당한 말로 할을 가로막고는 언젠가 할이 했던 대로 가슴팍의 단추를 만지작거렸다. 

하, 하지, 마.

목소리가 떨렸다. 시네스트로는 부드럽게 웃었다. 손을 거뒀다. 한 자세로 오래 있으니 다리가 아프지 않냐며 그를 도로 저쪽편으로 떠밀었다. 밀려나며 할은 영문모를 아쉬움을 느꼈다. 몇시간만에 남편의 얼굴을 다시 보았다. 저녁노을을 받아 보기좋게 물들었다. 코루가인 특유의 눈이 빛을 반사해 맹수처럼 번득였다. 할은 남편의 야릇한 웃음을 해독할 수가 없었다. 나신을 보여줄 때조차도 아무렇지 않았는데 지금은 낯을 보여주는 것만으로도 부끄러웠다. 물고기로 변해 차라리 호수로 뛰어들었으면 좋겠다는 생각을 했다. 그런데 동시에 그에게 다가가고 싶다는 생각을 했고 도무지 용기가 나지 않아 오그라드는 심장을 부여잡았다. 

나 쳐다보지 마.

남편은 말을 듣기는 커녕 무슨 일이냐며 태연하게 말을 걸어왔다.

입도 열지 마.

할은 쪽배 위라는 것도 잊고 반쯤 일어났고 배가 뒤집어질듯 흔들렸다. 남편이 대처를 잘 한 덕분에 아예 넘어가지는 않았지만 사람이 엎어졌다. 할은 바닥에 귀를 댄 채 잠시 가만히 있었다. 손이 까져 아픈데도 그것보다 남편에게로 쏠리는 생각이 더 강하게 밀고들어와 멈출 수가 없었다. 어깻죽지를 잡고 끌어올리는 손길은 몸을 녹여버릴듯 강렬해서 도리어 피하게 되었다. 할이 몸을 뒤로 당겨 일어나자 그는 이리 오라며 손을 내밀었다. 아직도 아까처럼 뜨거울까? 상상하니 아랫배가 당겨왔고 몸이 배배꼬이는 기분이었다. 할은 손을 잡았다. 아멜리아가 옳았다. 그녀의 손을 잡는 것과 남편의 손을 잡는 것은 전혀 다른 감각이었다. 다른사람과는 이런 생경한 감각을 느껴본 적이 없었다.

신, 기분이, 이상해. 울렁거려. 돌아가고 싶어.

남편은 그런 할을 끌어다 가뒀다. 그의 품은 넓고 단단했다. 외투는 벗어놓고 가벼운 옷만 걸치고 있었기 때문에 그 안이 어떤지 질감이 대강 느껴졌다. 몸단련을 게을리 하지 않기 때문에 아직도 군살없이 근육이 잡혔다. 근육이, 할은 마르고 밋밋하기만 한 자신의 몸을 떠올렸고 참을 수 없이 민망해졌다. 할은 앓는 소리를 내며 이제 그만 딴 걸 하자고 졸랐다. 숨이 거칠어졌다. 해일주의보가 내린 그의 맘을 아는지 모르는지, 남편은 할의 턱을 잡고 살짝 끌어올려 왼편을 보여주었다.

할, 반딧불이가 날아오르는 게 보여?

그 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 사방에서 반딧불이가 물을 박차고 솟아나왔다. 귓가가 날갯짓소리로 멍해졌다. 어쩌면 그냥 속이 안좋아서 귀가 먹먹해진 걸지도 모르겠다. 할은 몸을 비틀어 남편의 얼굴을 올려다봤다. 눈이 마주치자 그가 희미하게 미소를 지었다. 남편이 그렇게 잘생겨보인 건 처음이었다. 본래도 못생긴 얼굴은 아니었지만 굳이 외모를 훑어본 적은 없었다. 할은 손을 들어 홀린듯 그의 입술을 따라 손끝을 더듬었다. 

잘 모르겠어, 신. 정말로 모르겠어. 하나도 눈에 안 들어와.


	3. Chapter 3

\---18---

할이 눈을 감고 앞으로 일어날 일들에 대해 각오하려던 찰나, 방향을 잘못 잡은 반딧불이 한 마리가 할의 셔츠 속으로 들어갔다. 할은 도저히 인간의 소리라고 봐줄 수 없는 비명을 지르며 떨어져나왔다. 정신이 번쩍 들어 셔츠 속에서 윙윙대는 벌레를 어떻게든 내보내려고 손을 허우적대다가 시네스트로를 바라보며 어떻게 좀 해달라고 도움을 청했다. 남편은 상의를 벗겼다. 약간 급하게 움직이는 통에 단추가 셔츠와 분리되어 배 바닥에 후두둑 떨어졌다. 마침내 자유를 되찾은 곤충은 눈치없게 사과의 말 한마디도 없이 날아가 광란의 파티를 즐겼다. 할은 거친 숨을 고르며 가슴을 쓸어내렸다. 이미 강렬한 느낌같은 건 벌레가 몸을 기어다니는 감각 쯤으로 요약된 뒤였다. 당황한 기색이 엿보이는 남편을 슬쩍 무시하고 그의 외투를 끌어다 상반신을 가리며, 할은 투덜댔다.

가자, 신. 재미없어졌어. 배도 무진장 고프단 멀이야.

남편은 그러고서도 이 시끄러운 곤충떼가 좋은 건지 더 있자고 할을 설득했으나 이내 포기하곤 작은 한숨과 함께 노를 젓기 시작했다. 운없는 몇 마리가 노와 충돌해 터져나갔다. 그녀석들의 몸이 박살나는 소리를 들으며 할은 이렇게 시끄러운 소리를 아까는 듣지 못했다니 이상하다고 여겼다. 그에게서 몸을 돌려 육지쪽을 바라보았다. 마차를 발견하자 저 멀리서부터 손을 흔들곤 뒤도 안 돌아보고 달려가 올라탔다. 남편은 그때부터 날아다니는 초록 반짝이라면 이를 갈았다. 

그 녀석이 일부러 들어갔겠어? 용서해줘. 왜 애를 미워하고 그래?

할이 어른스럽게 한 마디 해주려고 해도 절대 듣지 않았다. 되려 분통터진다는 눈치로 그를 쳐다보는 게 아닌가. 뭐, 살다보면 싫어하는 게 하나쯤은 생기는 법이다. 저택이 떠올랐고 할은 억지로 대화를 다른 방향으로 돌렸다. 그들보다 먼저 돌아와 숙소에서 기다리고 있던 아멜리아는 할의 차림새를 보더니 무슨 일인지 묻지도 않고 눈물을 훔쳤다. 내 옷 속에 벌레가 들어간 게 그렇게 큰 일이냐고 묻고 싶었지만 분위기상 도저히 말을 꺼낼 수가 없었다. 한편으론 프라이팬을 중얼거리길래, 계란 프라이를 만들어달라고 했다가 그녀에게 와락 끌어안겨져 한참을 붙잡혀 있어야 했다. 아멜리아는 아픈 곳은 없냐고 마침내 이야기를 던졌고 할은 드디어 올 것이 왔다는 기분에 몸이 아직도 근질근질해! 무릎도 까진 것 같아, 이거 봐 쓸려서 상처도 났는데....라며 다친 곳을 줄줄 불었다. 아멜리아는 처음부터 몸에 상처까지 내시다니 몹쓸 분이라며 다시 프라이팬을 찾았고 할은 내 부주의였다며 쾌활하게 넘기곤 밤에 출발하기 전에 뭐라도 먹고 가게 음식을 시켜달라 부탁했다. 아멜리아는 그제서야 멀어졌다. 마차에 앉아 기다릴 요량으로 몸을 돌린 할은 남편을 보았고 살짝 스치듯 눈에 담은 것만으로도 호수에서의 기묘한 감각이 되살아나 울렁임을 못참고 도망쳤다.

아멜리아, 기다려! 나 음료수도 시키고 싶어!

그의 시선이 따라붙는 게 느껴졌다. 닿는 자리자리가 근질근질했다. 할은 유별난 자세로 달리다가 문에 닿자 일단 닫아버렸다. 끈덕진 눈빛이 꿀처럼 몸을 타고 흘러내리는 것만 같았다. 중력을 따라 아래로, 아래로, 향하다 배꼽에 고였다. 남편이 엉덩이를 건드렸던 기억이 났다. 톡, 톡, 제법 간지러웠었다. 그때는 마냥 우스워보였던 것이 실은 호수에서의 기분과 다르지 않았다는 데에까지 생각이 닿자 할은 얼굴이 달아올라 의식의 흐름을 막으려 달렸다.

아멜리아, 시키고 있는 거지?

 

8

 

최초의 각성 이후 할은 미친듯이 남편을 피해다녔다. 고집을 부려 각방을 썼고 다른 마차에 탔고 식사시간에도 그와 손이나 눈빛이 닿으면 소스라치게 놀라 음식을 입에 밀어넣지 못했다. 잠깐 다리운동을 하러 마차를 세우면 남편이 어느 방향으로 가는지 잘 봐뒀다가 그 반대로 뛰쳐나갔다. 아멜리아는 무슨 생각을 하는 건지 남편이 혹시 그날 못되게 굴었냐고 물었고, 할은 자기 기분을 설명했다.

있지, 그이 손길만 생각하면 벌레 백 마리가 몸을 기어다니는 것만 같아!

그이 머리털만 봐도 부끄러워져서 어쩔 줄 모르겠다는 뜻이 잘 전달된 것인지는 알 수 없었다. 아멜리아는 그뒤로 쭉 할을 걱정했다. 할은 정말 큰일이 난 줄로만 알았다. 

하긴, 큰일은 큰일이었다. 전엔 아무 생각 없이 마냥 좋아서 그에게 안기고 어리광을 부렸다니 머리가 돌았었던 것만 같았다. 저택에서 아팠던 기운이 아직도 남은 것은 아닐지 진지하게 고민했다. 그이 주위에만 가도 뇌가 익어버리고 주위의 공기가 사라지는 것만 같은데 이 말랑말랑한 기분을 전혀 모르고 있었다니. 손을 잡고, 체온을 느끼고 숨결을 간접적으로 섞으면서도 태연했다니 믿기지가 않았다. 왜 이제서야 알았을까. 아니면 왜 지금에서야 이런 느낌이 아랫배에서부터 고여 온 몸으로 퍼져나가는 걸까. 평생 알아선 안되었던 금단의 감각인 것만 같았다. 그런 것 없이도 행복하게 잘 살아왔는데, 이제 남편의 얼굴을 보는 것조차 어마무지한 용기가 필요했다. 게다가 그의 앞에 서면 바보가 된 것처럼 머리가 하얗게 익어 하려고 했던 말도 기억이 나질 않아서 전혀 상관 없는 멍청한 소리나 늘어놓게 되었다. 앞뒤도 없는 헛소리를, 그나마 몇 마디 하지도 못하고 얼굴만 달아오르다니 얼마나 형편없어보일까. 어딜가나 그이의 가슴팍이 빨판처럼 달라붙었고 할은 정말로 몸이 가려워져 벅벅 긁어대다 작게 비병을 지르며 제자리에서 뛰었다. 

흐으으....

바보같아. 할은 제풀에 지쳐 스르르 주저앉았고 무릎에 얼굴을 묻었다. 남편이 심각한 표정으로 그를 찾은 건 얼마 뒤의 일이었다. 혹시 그날 호수에서 뭔가 마음에 들지 않았던 게 있는지? 기분 나빴던 일이 있지는 않았는지? 할이 도망가지 못하도록 숙소 문에 기대고 선 그는 인상을 잔뜩 쓰고선 물었다. 

어? 아냐! 나 멀쩡해! 

할은 소매끝을 만지작거리며 그의 시선을 피했다. 지금도 귀끝이 살짝 달아올랐다. 할이 도망가지 못하도록 문을 걸어잠근 그는 다가와 곁에 앉았다. 일전에 말했던 대로 정숙한 오메가 하나가 들어와 앉을 만큼의 공간이 비었다. 오메가, 할은 숨을 들이켰다. 목에 걸린듯 뱉어낼 수가 없었다. 답답해, 속이 불편한데 분명 저택에서의 그런 기분나쁜 느낌이 아니었다. 그렇다면 대체 뭐란 말인가. 그냥 얼굴일 뿐인데, 몸뚱이일 뿐인데, 이렇게, 머리가 멍해지고 마는지.

산에 가지 않아서 그래?

맙소사 그는 숨결조차 머스크향같았다. 할은 눈을 찔끔 들어 그의 입에 시선을 맞추었다. 정갈한 콧수염이 잘생겼다고 문득 속으로 내뱉었다가 제가 화들짝 놀라 움찔 멀어졌다. 

아니야.

호수에 너무 오래 있어서?

진득하니 몇 시간 길게 머무는 동안 마법에라도 걸린 걸까? 그럴지도 몰랐다. 그런 게 아니라면 곁에서 십 년을 살도록 몰랐던 감각이 새로이 깨어날 리가 없었다. 하지만 할은 본능적으로 그게 근본적인 이유가 아님을 알았다. 고개를 저었다. 그가 손을 뻗다가 아슬아슬하게 닿지 않는 거리에서 멈추었다. 그는 기분이 나쁘냐고 물었다. 이런 게 싫었다. 불현듯 부끄러워 다가갈 용기조차 낼 수 없는 자신이, 그렇지만 여전히 그만큼은 자신을 전처럼 만져줬으면 하고 바라는 자신이 모순적인 것만 같고 우스워서, 그이의 비웃음을 살까봐서 숨을 뱉을 수 없었다.

싫다고 말하는 걸 두려워하지마. 그래야 합의점을 찾지.

싫은 게 아니야!

생각보다 거칠게 나오자 할은 약간 당황했다. 횡설수설 덧붙였다.

그냥......벌레가 기어가는 것 같았어.

내가 만졌을 때?

당신이 끌어안아줬을 때.

그의 표정은 더더욱 심각해졌다. 손을 쭉 거두더니 아예 일어나 할과 제법 거리를 뒀다. 가지 않았으면 좋겠다. 할은 자기도 일어났다. 그가 한 발짝 뒤로 물러났다. 

계속 그랬어?

호수에서부터.

왜 진작 말하지 않았어?

말했어야 했어?

당신이 내 스킨쉽을 바라지 않는다는 걸 알았다면 하지 않았을 거야.

그러니까 싫은 게 아니라고 했잖아?

그럼 뭐냐는 듯 그는 할을 집요하게 노려봤다. 눈길에 몸이 타들어가는 것만 같았다. 계속 뒤로 밀린 그는 어느새 코너에 몰려 있었다. 뒤로는 갈 곳이 없다. 앞으로 걸어오는 일만 남았다. 할은 멈춰섰다. 

간지러웠어.

간지러웠다고?

몸이, 그날부터, 당신을 보면 심장이 간질간질하고 폐가 오그라들어서 숨을 쉴 수가 없었어. 손끝이 마비되는 기분이었어. 내가 아닌 것 같았어. 아멜리아가 손을 잡아줘도 기분이 이렇게 이상하진 않아. 당신이 그날 안아줬을 때는 달랐어. 바보같이 들리겠지만......좋았어. 생전 처음 느껴보는 방식으로 좋아서, 겁이났어, 부끄러웠어, 이상하게 된 걸까봐. 

숨을 몰아쉬었다. 심장이 쿵쾅댔다. 열기가 귀끝을 넘어 온 얼굴로 퍼졌다. 점으로 오그라들어 세상에서 지워지고 싶었다. 

당신도, 이런 기분이었어? 

한발짝 다가갈 때마다 그는 두 걸음씩 다가왔다. 한 발자국을 남겨두고서 둘은 서로를 마주보았다. 그는 더이상 움직이지 않았다. 호수에서의 일 이후 처음으로 의지가 부끄러움을 압도했다. 할은 그의 가슴에 손을 얹었다. 그의 심장이 쿵쾅대고 있었다. 귀를 대고서 그 소리를 직접 들었다. 그가 천천히 손을 올려 할을 끌어안았다. 

날 떠올리면 두려운 기분따윈 잊을 정도로 힘이 났어?

그는 대답대신 할의 등을 쓸어내렸다. 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 등골을 타고 뭔가가 내달렸다. 

내가 좋아서?

그래.

키스해줘.

그는 호수에서 하려했던 대로 할의 아랫턱을 살짝 쥐고서 입술에 키스했다. 소설에서 나왔던 대로 할은 눈을 감았다. 아찔했다. 

 

\---19---

 

할의 이야기는 여기서 끝났다. 할은 키스 이상이 있다는 사실 자체를 몰랐다. 그 너머는 모두 뭉뚱그려 힡싸였는데 제 영역이 아니었다. 시네스트로가 오메가가 아니어도 상관없다고 말했을 때, 할에게 그 이야기는 키스 이상을 하지 않아도 괜찮다는 이야기로 들렸다. 그러니 할은 가질 수 있고 감히 바랄 수 있는 모든 걸 이룬 셈이었다. 소설이었다면 아마 대단원의 마지막 페이지 쯤이었다. 행복해야만 했는데, 아쉬웠다. 그 이상을 탐낼 수가 없으며 평생 모르고 살아가야만 한다는 사실이 잊었다고 생각했던 옛 감정들을 부추겼다. 갑갑함이 스멀스멀 끓어올라 조금 전의 흥분과 섞였다. 시네스트로는 할의 가슴을 더듬었다. 입이 떨어지자 할은 그의 손을 잡아 손깍지를 끼고는 고개를 그의 어깨에 묻었다. 할은 끝을 모르는 갈망을 찍어눌렀다. 역시 욕심이 지나쳤다. 그가 어리광을 마냥 받아주는 것만으로도 감지덕지할 노릇이었다. 허락된 선은 여기까지인데. 그의 다른 손이 몸을 더듬게 내버려두며 웅얼거렸다.

평생 키스도 못해보고 죽을 줄 알았어.

그가 허리를 만졌다. 할은 몸을 비틀었다. 작은 탄식이 흘러나왔다. 할은 고개를 옆으로 돌려 그의 목덜미 근처에서 숨을 쉬었다. 그가 말했다. 

바보 같은 소리.

다시는 누굴 좋아하는 일 같은 거 못 할 줄 알았어. 이런, 이런 것도 얼마 전에 처음 느껴본 주제에 무슨 말이냐고 하겠지만 난 분명 당신을 사랑하고 있었어. 처음부터, 쭉. 다만 방식이 달랐을 뿐이야. 지금도 그렇지만 신, 당신은 내 우주였어. 내 아버지였고 기준점이었고 존재의 근원이었어. 난 평생 당신을 바라봤어. 당신이 있는 자리에 내가 있었으면 했어. 어차피 바보같고 둔하고 글도 모르니까 도움도 안됐겠지만 당신이 보는 걸 같이 보고 싶었어. 그 세계를 조금이라도 공유하고 싶었어. 뭘 좋아하는지, 어떤 사람인지, 그런 걸 말이야. 

당신은 내게 바라는 게 없었어. 당신이 원하는 건 이미 사라진 사람의 흔적 뿐이었어. 난 그사람처럼 당신에게 의미있는 사람이 되어 주고 싶었는데 아무리 발버둥쳐도 근처조차 갈 수 없었어. 그런 내게 마지막 남은 패가 자궁이었어. 당신은 그것조차 가치없어하는 것처럼 보였지만, 글쎄 결국 모든 알파가 원하는 건 그거라고 넘겨짚었어. 짐작이 가, 신? 그러니까 난 십 년 동안 죽 아기집으로 살아왔던 거야. 그런 내게 당신은 내가 아기집으로마저 필요없는 사람이라고 했어. 지금은 아니란 거 알지만 그때는 정말로 자기가 내가 죽길 바라는 줄 알았어. 배를 찌르면서 사랑하지 않는다고 말했을 때 난 딱 내 배를 찌른 만큼 진심이었어. 절망에 빠져서, 내 마지막 존재 이유를 끊으려고 했으니까.

멍청한 짓이었단 건 주교관에 가고나서야 알았어. 내 마지막 패나 존재 이유는 처음부터 장기 따위가 아니었던 거야. 당신의 곁에서 허울뿐인 아내자리나마 유지하고 있으면 난 가치없는 것이나마 소망할 수 있고 미래라고 그려볼 수 있었는데, 그 경건한 곳에선 아무것도 바랄 수 없었어. 난 아무도 아니었어. 아무리 비참하다고 하더라도 결국 내 자리는 당신 곁이었어. 하지만 난 이혼으로 내 작은 세계에서 뜯겨져나왔고 어떤 모습을 취했든 그건 결국 내가 아닌 당신의 결정이었어. 그래서, 일년 내내 줄곧 이런 게 사랑이라면 다시는 당신을 사랑했듯 다른 사람을 사랑할 수 없다고 생각했어. 그럴 엄두가 나지 않았어. 내가 그정도로 용감한 사람이라고 생각하지도 않았어.

그러다 당신이 날 불렀어. 우습겠지? 내게서 의지를 앗아간 사람도 당신이었는데 두려움을 극복하고 다시한 번 사랑해볼 의지를 불어넣어준 사람도 당신이었어. 당신은 심지어 당신이 날 좋아해왔던 방식까지 깨닫게 해줬어. 그러니까 말해줘, 신. 정말로 내가 아기집이 아니고서도 당신 곁에 남을 자격이 있다는 걸 증명할 수 있어? 

그는 이제 자신을 만지고 있지 않았다. 여느 때보다 진지한 표정으로 인상을 썼다. 할은 고개를 똑바로 했다. 안팎으로 찍어눌려져서 으깨질 것만 같았다. 키스를 하고 나서야 알았다. 현실은 소설이 아니었다. 잠시 소설 주인공인 것처럼 마냥 기분에 휩싸여 뒤를 모르는 사람처럼 행동했지만 그는 이제 막 남편을 만난 철부지 오메가가 아니고 지칠대로 지친데다 버림받기까지 했던 몸병신이었다. 할이 바라는 건 단순한 알파-오메가적 애정관계나 그와 스치기만 해도 터질듯한 가슴이 아니라 그걸 포함한 모든 사랑의 근원이었다. 한 번의 입맞춤으론 부족했다. 더 가까이 닿고 싶었다. 그와 하나가 되고 싶었다. 몸도 마음도 그에게 들러붙어 예전에 할 조던이었던 독립적인 존재가 아니라 그의 눈으로 세상을 바라보고 그의 품 안에서만 심장이 뛰는 지독하게 의존적인 다른 무엇이 되고 싶었다. 할에게는 본딩의 원천인 자궁이 없었다. 시네스트로는 그에게 오직 키스까지만 허락했다. 

할,

아냐, 지금은 이걸로 충분해. 다시 키스해줘. 

말은 그렇게 했지만 그가 다가오기 전에 먼저 입술을 부딪쳤다. 하는 법도 모르면서 무작정 입술을 물고빨았다. 그의 절박함을 읽어낸듯 그이가 침착하게 할의 입을 열게 하고선 주도권을 가져갔다. 할은 헐떡였다. 밀리고 밀려서 침대로 쓰러져 자신을 침대와 몸 사이에 가둔 채 내려다보기만 하는 그의 시선을 고스란히 받아내며 입맞춤을 졸라댔다. 처음 두어 번은 입술에 해주던 그는 어느 순간부터 입이 아닌 다른 곳을 건드렸다. 이마에, 코에 입술을 부드럽게 눌러찍었다. 그가 목을 건드렸을 때 할은 이대로 온몸의 피가 뽑혀 죽어도 상관없다고 생각했다. 그 비슷한 기분이 들었다. 그가 사랑해줄 때마다 온 몸에서 기운이 뽑혀나가 나른해졌다. 감각이 그의 온기를 느끼는 부위로만 몰리는 것 같았다. 그가 아프지 않게 귓바퀴를 깨물며 속삭였다.

정말 이걸로 충분해?

할은 움츠러들며 고개만 끄덕였다. 그가 몸을 겹쳤다. 허벅지가 닿았다. 단추가 하나씩 풀릴 때마다 할은 떨었다. 그는 옷을 절반만 벗겼다. 제 옷으로 느슨하게 결박된 할은 가슴으로 쏟아지는 그의 키스를 받아냈다. 쓸모없어진 유두를 빨렸을 때 애처럼 끙끙 앓았다. 혹시 젖을 원하는 거냐고 부끄러움도 없이 물었다. 그는 모양이 예뻐서 그렇다고 대답했다. 얼굴이 그제서야 달아올랐다. 자기도 모르게 탄식같은 것이 입에서 흘러나왔다. 옷을 스스로 벗으려 낑낑대며 그의 손을 찾아댔다. 그는 양손을 잡아주었다. 양쪽을 번갈아가며 한 번씩 만져주던 그의 입술은 점점 아래로 내려갔다. 그가 배꼽 어귀의 흉터에 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 가쁘게 오르락내리락 하는 배를 따라 점점이 마른 입술을 찍었다. 더 아래를 탐하려던 찰나, 그 이상은 그가 바라서는 안되는 영역임을 기억해낸 할은 다급히 그를 찾았다. 

얼굴에 해줘.

그가 눈만 조금 들어 그와 시선을 맞추었다. 호수에서도 이런 날카로운 표정을 지었었다. 감정이 자꾸 덧입혀져서 할은 제가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지조차 파악할 수가 없었다. 어쨌거나 그날 이후로 쭉 그런 식이었다. 그에 대한 생각이었다는 대주제밖에 남는 게 없었다, 그리고, 그를 좋아한다는 사실 하고. 그가 움직일 기색이 없자 할은 그의 가슴에 제 다리를 휘어감고는 그가 당황한 찰나 몸을 뒤집었다. 그는 순순히 뒤집혀줬다. 의아함이 섞인 얼굴에 그가 했던 대로 입을 맞추었다. 양쪽 눈꺼풀에 입술을 댔고 매끈하게 뻗은 콧날을 따라 내려와 그의 아랫입술을 한 번 깨물었다. 그가 불편한 듯 움찔거렸다. 

사랑해, 신. 

할은 그의 목을 끌어안았다. 그도 할을 으스러져라 껴안았다. 그가 할의 허리를 잡고 조금 끌어내려 적당히 높이를 맞추었다. 진득하니 유륜과 유두를 물고 늘어지자 할은 버텨낼 재간이 없었다. 그의 뒷머리를 정신없이 쓸어내리며 입에서 나오는 대로 무작정 말을 뱉었다. 좋아, 야릇한데 좋아, 당신이 좋아해줘서 나도 좋아, 더, 더 좋아해줘. 할은 자기도 모르게 본능적으로 그의 배에 엉덩이를 비볐다. 힘이 자꾸 풀려서 몸이 슬금슬금 아래로 내려갔다. 그의 골반께에 간신히 걸쳐졌다. 그의 것은 옷 위로도 느껴졌다. 순간 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 

아,

안된다고 말하려던 찰나 머리가 하얘졌다. 끝내 힘이 풀린 할은 그의 몸 위로 축 늘어졌다. 간신히 존재를 인지할 정도로 짧은 생각들이 머리를 몇 번 스치더니, 이내 노곤노곤해져 잠이 들었다. 

 

9

 

그 날 이후 아내는 부쩍 조신해졌다. 예전처럼 그의 옷깃만 봐도 달아나기부터 하는 건 여전했지만 사라졌다가도 얼마 못 가 도로 그의 앞에 나타났다. 말을 걸면 귀끝이 익었고 눈이 마주치려고 하면 움찔움찔댔으나 시선 자체를 피하지는 않았다. 기다리면 짧게나마 되돌려주기도 했다. 마차나 호텔 같이 어쩔 수 없이 붙어있어야만 하는 곳이면 그의 세 발자국 뒤에서 조용히 따라오다 그가 고개를 돌리면 용케 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다. 한번은 아침식사시간에 남편이 장난삼아 억지로 무릎에 앉혀놓고 아이에게 하듯 먹여주려고 한 일이 있었는데, 아내는 그날 정해진 식사량을 넘겼는데도 기계적으로 받아먹다 기어코 체해 하루를 꼬박 날렸다. 그가 왜 미련하게 싫다고 하지 않았냐고 타박하자 아내는 억울하다는 듯 대답했다.

그야, 당신도 용기내서 건네줬을텐데 내가 싫다고 하면 속상해할까봐 그랬지.

시네스트로는 아내에게 거절하는 법을 가르쳤다. 아내는 그걸 밤에 쏠쏠하게 써먹었다. 그가 가슴 밑으로 내려가려고 치면 낮에는 없던 의지가 귀신같이 솟아나 그건 싫다고 무섭다고 그를 말렸다. 그는 무척 아쉬워하며 떨어졌으나 굳이 아내의 의사를 무시하진 않았다. 대신 그는 억눌린 욕구를 가슴에다 풀었다. 아내의 유두는 그때문에 나날이 개발되어 민감해져갔으나 아내는 왜 전에는 그가 입으로 어루만져줘야 좋았던 것이 이제는 손이 '실수로' 스치기만 해도 몸이 아찔해지는지 그 이유를 정말로 몰랐다. 애초에 입에다 키스하는 것과 몸에 애무하는 것의 차이도 모르는 아내였다. 시네스트로는 그것만큼은 아내에게 가르치지 않았다. 다만 코르셋을 벗고 나서 함께 할 때면 짖궂게 장난을 즐겼을 뿐이다. 눈시울이 발갛게 달아올라 애써 쾌감을 부정하는 아내는 그것대로 귀여웠다--신, 날이 갈수록 당신이 더 좋아지나봐. 여기가....점점....만져줄수록....이상해!--. 하루쯤은 더 아무일없이 넘겨도 좋을 만큼 말이다. 아내는 걱정스레 왜 이제 자신을 사랑하는 데도 화장실을 찾느냐고 물었지만 시네스트로는 적당히 말로 넘겼다. 인내심이 필요한 날이 얼마 남지 않았다는 게 눈에 뻔히 보였다. 

할이 진심을 고백한 뒤로 시네스트로는 굳이 진도를 서두르지 않았다. 쉽게 볼 일이 아니었다는 걸 깨달았다. 새 집에서, 만반의 준비를 갖춘 뒤 아내가 그렇게 바라던 대로 낭만을 듬뿍 담아 안심시켜줄 작정이었다. 아내가 그의 생각보다 더 다급했었다는 건 나중에나 알았다. 

 

10

 

남편은 점점 다정해졌고 그가 바라는 대로 애정표현을 해주었다. 애정이 뭔지도 모르고 살아온 할에겐 그정도로도 차고 넘칠 양이었다. 그랬어야만 했는데 할은 점점 욕심이 났다. 키스 이상으론 알지도 못했는데, 이젠 가슴만으론 모자랐다. 혼자 있을 때면 할은 옷 위로 제 가슴을 만져보다 점점 손을 내려 흉이 진 자리 근처를 더듬었다. 이게, 없었으면, 욕심을 드러내도 좋았을까. 한참을 고민하다보면 백주대낮부터 그런 생각을 한 자신이 망측하게만 느껴져 펄쩍 뛰듯 일어났고 꼭 그런 때만 남편과 눈이 마주쳐 비명을 삼키며 도망갔다. 도망가는게 더 이상하게 보일 것만 같아 쭈삣쭈삣 돌아오면 괜히 가슴이 의식되어 기분이 야릇해졌다. 음란한 생각만 하는 사람처럼 보일 것 같았다. 남편은 똑똑하니까 이런 제 마음까지 이미 알고 꿰뚫어보고 있을 것만 같았다. 그토록 원하던 대로 키스까지 했는데 그 이상을 바라다니, 질책했지만 소망 자체를 없앨 수는 없었다. 전엔 그의 존재 자체가 부담스러워 달아났다면, 할은 이제 그만 보면 대체 가슴 밑엔 무엇이 있는지, 힡싸로 제가 잃어버린 게 정확하게 무엇인지 알고 싶어져 머리를 비우려고 달아났다. 

게다가 남편이 계속해서 화장실을 찾는 문제도 있었다. 할은 남편이 혼자 있길 원하는 이유가 자신이 저택에서 그랬듯 물에 머리를 담그고 싶기 때문이라고 생각했다. 그게 아니라면 씻는 소리도 들리지 않는데 굳이 혼자 들어갈 이유가 없었다. 사랑한다고 했는데, 증명까지 받았는데, 그토록 다정한데 왜 아직도 남편은 자신을 만지고 나면 맹수의 표정으로 화장실을 찾는 걸까? 할은 남편의 진심이 진심이 아닐까봐 불안했다. 실은 자신이 싫은데도 꾹 참고 다시 받아준 거라면 제가 감히 진심을 알려 해도 되는 걸까 망설였다. 결국 호기심이 이긴 건 어느날 가슴을 빨리던 할이 좋아서 손을 허우적대다 그의 허벅지 안쪽을 쓸어내린 직후였다. 그때까지 여유롭던 그는 할의 손길에 정색을 하더니 몸을 일으켜 침대를 빠져나왔다. 

신 괜찮아? 미안해, 내가 뭐 잘못했어?

눈앞에서 화장실 문이 닫혔다. 두드리려던 그는 조금 절망했고, 망쳐버렸다는 기분에 한참을 그 앞에 쭈그려앉아있다가 혹시 그가 예전의 자신처럼 몹쓸 생각을 하면 구해줄 생각으로 열쇠구멍에 눈을 댔다. 그리고 할은 깜짝 놀랐다. 그는 자해를 하는 게 아니었다. 그러긴 커녕, 바지를 벗어던지고 나신이 되어 --가슴을 서로 키스하느라 상반신은 이미 벗은 채였다-- 그것을 주무르고 있었다. 알파라면 있는 게 당연한 그것 말이다. 할은 기절할 것만 같은 기분을 견뎌냈다. 입모양으로 보아 남편은 여기서 들리지 않는 아주 작은 목소리로 그의 이름을 부르고 있었다. 남편의 것은 손만큼이나 크고 두꺼웠다. 누군가의 성기를 본 것은 그게 처음이었다. 자신의 것조차 눈길을 준 적이 없었다. 속옷을 입을 때도 민망해서 최대한 빨리 가려버리는 부위였다. 그런 것을, 눈을 감고서, 꽉 쥐고, 앞뒤로 흔들면서, 

저 흉측한 방망이가 바로 키스 다음 단계였다. 사이클이 오면 알게 된다던 '절차'의 핵심이었다. 할은 처음으로 시선을 내리깔고 자신의 것을 보았다. 작았다. 문득 호기심에 그를 따라 만져보니 손에 들어오는 느낌이 말랑말랑했다. 다시 그의 것을 한 번 보고서 어림짐작으로 비교해봤다. 비교하는게 이상할 정도로 작고 보잘 것 없었다. 그의 크고 검붉은 것에서 흰 액체가 흘러나오자 할은 속으로 비명을 지르며 침대로 뛰어들어가 이불을 뒤집어썼다. 저런, 저런 핏발 선 것이, 사이클이 되면, 씨를 뿌려서, 하지만 어디로? 키스만으로 씨가 전달될 리 없었다. 아니면 저것과 '키스'해야만 하는 걸까? 입으로 삼키면 그게 아기집까지 가는 구조일지도 몰랐다. 어쨌거나 씨가 몸에 들어와야 아이가 생긴다는 것까진 할도 알았다. 무슨 망측한 생각이나며 할은 이불을 발로 차려다가, 팬티가 젖었다는 걸 깨달았다. 오줌을 싼 것도 아닌데 젖은 적은 처음이었다. 당황스러웠다. 팬티를 끌어내리고 그의 것과 똑같은 것이 있던 자리 아래를 더듬었다. 

거기에, 갈라진 틈이 있었다. 

문이 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 할은 발로 팬티를 정신없이 벗어던지고는 침대 밖으로 밀어내고서 자는 척 했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 드디어 슬슬 진도가...!


	4. Chapter 4

\---20---

 

 

시네스트로는 눕기 전에 그를 가볍게 흔들었다. 할은 눈을 더욱 꽉 감았다. 반응이 없자 그는 이마에 마른 키스만 해주고서 말없이 할을 끌어안았다. 이젠 붙어 자는 게 더 익숙해서 그나 자신이나 떨어져 자면 가슴이 허전했다. 뒤척이는 척 몸을 굴려 그가 제 얼굴을 보지 못하도록 그의 어깨에 이마를 딱 붙였다. 그러고 나서도 한참을 잠이 오지 않아 멍하니 잘 보이지도 않는 아래를 내려다보며 아까 보고 만졌던 것들에 대해 생각했다. 그러다 어느 시점에서 그에게 깨어있는 걸 들킨 모양이었다. 그는 몸을 약간 물려 할이 하는 수 없이 고개를 들게 했다. 할이 안아달라고 팔을 뻗자 모르는 척 손만 조용히 잡아줬다. 문득 그가 조금 전까지 자신의 손 대신 쥐고있던 것의 이미지가 생생하게 떠올랐다. 손가락을 타고 탁한 액체가 흘러내렸었다. 그것은 오줌이 나오는 곳과 같은 곳에서 튀어나왔다. 만져본 적도 없으면서 괜스레 묽은 잼을 만지는 듯한 느낌일 거라고 상상했다. 그러고나니 아직도 손에 액이 남아있는 것만 같았다. 신의 잘생긴 손에 그런 것이 묻어야만 한다는 게 더럽게 느껴지기도 하고 묘해서, 할은 손을 흔들어 빼냈다. 아쉬웠던지 그가 재차 잡으려 하자 할도 그처럼 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 할이 말했다. 

놀랐어. 

솔직히 첨언하자면 그의 것도 좀 징그러웠다. 도드라진 힘줄이며 피가 몰려 검붉게 달아오른 색상때문에 더욱 흉물스러워 보였다. 유일한 비교대상인 제 것은 전혀 그렇게 크거나 단단해보이지 않았기에 더더욱 이상하게만 생각되었다. 사랑하는 신의 몸에 그런 오점이 있다는 게 믿기지가 않았다. 그도 그렇게 생각했기에 키스 아래론 허락을 하지 않았던 것인지 할은 궁금해졌다. 

내가 그쪽을 만지는 게 싫어? 너무 싫어서 말도 안하고 매번 혼자 틀어박혀버리는 거야?

그렇지 않아.

그의 태도는 단호했다. 어두워서 표정이 잘 보이지 않았다. 할은 손으로 그의 얼굴을 더듬었다. 미간에 주름이 졌고 양 입꼬리가 쭉 쳐졌다. 저택에 있을 때 늘 보여주곤 하던, 익숙한 얼굴상을 머리속으로 덧입혔다. 무서웠다. 할은 손을 뗐다. 

그렇다면 왜, 나를 사랑한다고 말하고선 그런 순간만 오면 나와 떨어지려고 하는 거야?

당신이나 나나 아직 조금 더 인내심을 가져야 해. 

싫었다. 더이상 자신은 모르는 그이만의 세계를 마주하고 싶지 않았다. 그게 싫어 도망쳐나왔고 그걸 없앨 수 있다고 믿었기에 돌아왔다. 그이는 분명 제 것을 만지며 자신의 이름을 불렀었다. 그렇다면 그이도 어떤 식으로든 자신이 알길 원한다는 뜻일텐데 왜 지금 당장은 에둘러 밀어내는지 이유를 종잡을 수 없었다. 

언제까지? 무엇을 위해서? 이제 키스도 하는데 그래도 완벽하지가 않아?

키스만으론 부족해. 당신은 너무 어려.

어리지 않아.

할은 그의 가슴을 움켜쥐었다. 비밀을 알 자격이 충분함을 증명하기 위해 최선을 다해 물고 빨았다. 그가 그만 두라며 밀어냈다. 할은 악착같이 들러붙어 그가 기분좋은 소리를 냈던 모든 부위를 건드렸다. 그의 목소리는 점점 더 엄중해졌다. 이를 악물고서 한 자 한 자 또박또박 발음했다. 당장 멈추라는 말에 할은 날카롭게 소리쳤다. 싫어! 그가 마침내 예전의 버릇처럼 머리채를 휘어잡았을 때 할은 주눅들기는 커녕 아예 그의 몸 위에 올라탔다. 기어이 그것을 옷 위로 손에 쥐었다. 조금 전에 봤던 것처럼 단단해져 있었다. 

분명 싫다고 말했어.

좋으면서 그이는 끝까지 거짓말을 했다. 사랑에 거짓이 있으면 그건 더이상 사랑이 아니었다. 그는 홧김에 할을 내던지려다 아차 싶었는지 머리에서 손을 놨다. 한숨을 쉬곤 침대에서 일어나려 했다. 대체 이것에 무슨 의미가 있기에 닿는 것조차 허락이 되지 않는지 모를 일이었다. 분했다. 어떻게 이 징그럽게 생긴 살덩이 따위가 사랑보다 더 중요할 수 있단 말인가. 마지막 발악처럼 몸을 던져 그의 허리를 끌어안고 매달려 그곳을 더듬었다. 그는 아예 할의 손을 각각 잡고서 더이상 아래로 내려가지 못하도록 자기 배에 꽉 붙였다. 할은 손톱을 세워 판판한 배를 긁었다. 둘 다 잠시 숨을 골랐다. 그가 먼저 말을 꺼냈다. 여전히 화가 나 있었으나 아까보단 누그러졌다.

당신한테 몇 번이고 가르쳤지만 싫다고 하는 사람을 건드리는 건 비열한 짓이야.

미안해. 내가 못되게 굴었어. 앞으로는 꼬박꼬박 당신의 허락을 구할게.

할은 조금 용기를 냈다. 

실은, 당신이 갑자기 안으로 들어갔을 때 열쇠구멍으로 당신이 뭘 하는 중인지 지켜봤어. 내가 잘못한 게 있어 안에서 화를 삭히는 중인줄 알고 여차하면 구해줄 생각이었어. 하지만 당신은......전혀 다른 걸 하고 있었어. 싫을텐데 훔쳐봐서 그것도 미안해. 그리고 아까는 정말 놀라서, 궁금해져서 물어봤던 거야. 만약에 안에서 뭘 하고 있었냐고 다시 물으면 지금은 대답해줄 거야? 

그는 침대에 도로 앉았다. 할의 손을 놔주곤 심호흡을 했다. 그의 파자마는 위아래에 달린 단추 두 개로 잠그는 형식이었다. 그는 바지를 벗고 조금 전에 만지기까지 했던 그 끔찍한 걸 밖에 내놓았다. 할은 작게 히익댔다. 분명 징그러운데 이제껏 금단의 영역이었다고 생각하니 이상하게 호기심이 돋아 그의 눈치를 살살 보다 제지가 없자 손가락 끝으로 콕콕 찍어보았다. 감촉이 이상해 얼른 손을 뒤로 뺐다. 그의 얼굴을 좀 쳐다보다가 다시 건드려볼 엄두가 나 엄지와 검지로 끝을 조금 잡고선 쭉 잡아당겼다. 할의 움직임에 반응해 껄떡대며 일어나기 시작했다. 긴장이 풀려 이제 무섭다기보다 재밌어진 할은 대담하게 손으로 쥐어보았다. 커서 손에 다 들어오지도 않았다. 할을 적당히 방치하며 일단 이게 뭔지 아느냐고 그가 물었다. 

오줌싸는 데 필요한 거? 

여긴 알파가 아이를 만드는 데에 쓰는 곳이야.

그는 할에게 자신을 마주보고 앉으라고 명령했다. 할이 엉거주춤 무릎께에 걸터앉자 딱 붙을 때까지 계속 가까이 오라고 요구했다. 할에게도 있는 보잘것없게 생긴 것이 그의 것과 딱 붙었다. 느낌이 더더욱 이상했다. 할은 그의 어깨를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 그는 반대로 자신의 것을 살짝 그러쥐고서 크기 차이를 보게 했다.

2차 성징이 오면 오메가에게는 사이클이 오지만, 알파는 여기가 커지는 거야. 

그는 할의 것을 쥐었다폈다하며 할에게는 자신의 것을 만져보라고 했다. 할은 끝을 손으로 감싼 채 그만 쳐다보았다. 그는 엄지손가락으로 둥근 끝부분을 원그리듯 만져보라고 했다. 손을 위아래로 흔들라고도 했고 그 외에도 끊임없이 뭔가를 시키며 차근차근 단계를 밟아나갔다. 처음엔 시키는 대로 하던 할은 제대로 하고 있는지 자신이 없어 그가 자신을 만져주는 걸 그대로 흉내냈다. 점차 머리가 어질어질했고 가슴을 빨릴 때나 느껴지던 간질간질함이 저 깊은 곳에서부터 스멀스멀 피어올라 온 몸에 독약처럼 퍼졌다. 할은 어느새 본래 목적도 반쯤 잊고서 그의 손이 이끄는 대로 헐떡였다. 그럴수록 그는 할을 몰아붙였고 할은 그를 더이상 화나게 하지 않기 위해 약간 울먹이며 정신을 차리려 애썼다. 하지만 아무리 용을 써도 도저히 몸을 가눌 수가 없어 기어코 그의 어깨로 무너져내렸다. 그는 할의 몸에서 손을 떼고 가슴팍을 받쳐주며 꼿꼿이 서라고 했다. 그의 손이 사라지자 쾌감은 서서히 가라앉았다. 찰나의 아쉬움에 할은 엉덩이를 그의 허벅지에 문댔고 이내 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 잠시 잊고 있던 갈라진 틈에서 아까처럼 액이 나와 그의 살에 묻은 것이다. 민망해진 할은 닦아내려고 손을 아래로 가져갔다. 그러나 그건 닦는다고 닦이는 게 아니었다. 물은 아래를 만질수록 더욱 많아져 아래로 자꾸만 흘러내렸다. 기분은 점점 야릇해졌다. 한 손은 그의 것을 잡은 할과 겹쳐 쥐고서, 그는 다른 손을 제 아래를 만지는 할의 손등에 얹었다. 그는 할의 손을 어떤 돌기 위에 살포시 얹고서 침착하게 자신의 것을 쥔 손을 위아래로 움직였다. 그가 돌기를 꾹 누르자 앞부분이 만져졌을 때와는 비교도 되지 않는 쾌감이 내달렸다.

아흐.....

할은 울먹였다. 한 손은 뜨거웠고 다른 손은 축축했다. 점점 더 종잡을 수 없는 기분이 되어갔다. 이곳과 정신만 멀어지는 느낌이었다. 그가 침착하게 설명했다. 

좋아하는 사람이 만져주면 기분이 좋아지고 아이를 가질 준비를 하지.

하지만 신, 나에게는 아기집이 없는데 왜 몸이 이상해지지?

아이는 못가져도 사랑하는 사람은 있으니까. 그래서 아래를 만질 때에는 허락을 받으라고 했던 거야. 아무리 좋아하는 마음이 크다고 해도 서로가 동시에 사랑하지 않으면 흉내조차 낼 수 없고 내서도 안 돼. 

난 신을 누구보다 사랑해. 

그는 대답대신 입을 맞췄다. 혀가 섞일 무렵 할은 한 번 갔다. 그는 조금 나중에야 액을 토해냈다. 그는 이것이 알파의 씨이며 아래로 들어갔을 때 오메가의 자궁에 닿아 아이를 만든다고 설명하고는 할과 겹쳐잡은 손을 한 마디가량 아래에 찔러넣었다. 그것만으로 아파서 할은 비명을 질렀다.

말했잖아, 당신은 아직 준비가 되지 않았다고. 

사이클이 오지 않을테니 영원히 준비가 되지 않을까?

할의 걱정스런 질문에 그는 비릿한 미소를 지었다. 방법이 있다는 말에 할은 절대 숨기지 말고 알려달라고 했고 알고나서 후회했다. 

 

\---21---

 

11

 

어느새 여정은 막바지로 접어들어 새 집에 도착하기 전 마지막 대도시라는 곳에 잠시 머물게 되었다. 지난번 생명의 신비에 관해 할을 일깨워준 뒤 남편은 아예 성욕이 없는 사람처럼 행동했다. 할은 뒤늦게 배운 도둑질에 시간 가는 줄 몰랐다. 여전히 두려움이 앞서 대놓고 만지진 못하였으나 혼자 숙소에 있으면 몰래 책상 모서리에 아래를 비비적댔다. 어질어질한 쾌감이 좋았다. 간이 배밖으로 튀어나오는 날이면 제 가슴을 같이 만지며 그의 이름을 부르기도 했다. 그러나 관록의 차이가 있는 만큼 제가 혼자 용을 쓰는 것은 그이가 만져줬던 최초의 경험만 못했으며 아무리 낑낑대도 흥분이 얼핏얼핏 감질맛나게 몰려오는 것에 그칠 뿐 진득하니 이어지지 않았다. 자연히 날이 갈수록 할은 더 알려달라며 그를 졸라댔고 그는 할이 차마 그도 자신도 만지지 못한 채 혼자 몸이 달아 다리를 배배 꼬고 애처로운 표정을 짓는 때에야 마지못해서라는 듯 지극히 사무적인 태도로 할의 아래에 손을 댔다. 그의 뜨거운 손이 닿는 순간부터 할은 몸을 떨었다. 절대자이자 완전한 쾌락의 근원인 그의 손길을 각인하려 무던히 애를 썼다. 그는 늘 앞이 아닌 뒤에 있는 틈을 만졌다. 돌기를 비비다가 힘을 주어 꾹 누르기라도 하면 할은 숨넘어가는 비명을 질렀다. 엉덩이의 가장 뒤에 있는 구멍까지 절로 움찔움찔댔다. 

신, 나도 신 거 만지게 해줘. 열오른 눈으로 할은 그를 쳐다보며 보채곤 했다. 그는 여유롭게 바지를 벗어 할의 얼굴에 제 것을 댔다. 할은 그의 것을 입에 무는 법을 스스로 깨우쳤다. 끄트머리를 입에 물고 사탕 빨듯 굴리다 혀끝으로 요도구를 만지면 그가 좋아했다. 여전히 그의 것은 징그럽기 짝이 없었으나 사랑하는 그가 좋아하는 것에 기꺼이 봉사해야한다는 생각에 그것을 열정적으로 탐구했다. 그는 할의 아래도 만져주다가 할이 열중하는 무렵이면 손을 슥 뗐다. 할은 그가 봉사를 받고만 있다는 것도 몰랐다. 그의 손이 어디에 있는지도 모르는데도 몸이 달아올랐으니 그럴 만했다. 할은 점차 아래가 만져지지 않고 그의 것을 입에 대기만 해도 조건반사적으로 쾌감에 젖어 흐물흐물해졌다. 그러나 이것 역시 절정에 달할 정도로 쾌감을 이어주진 못했으며 다만 힘에 부쳐 나가떨어질 뿐이었다. 할은 항상 그보다 두 발짝 먼저 지쳤다. 그는 침대에 누운 할을 보며 제 것을 흔들다 할의 얼굴에 씨를 뿌렸다. 처음엔 싫다며 저항하던 할도 제가 얌전히 눈을 감고 받아주면 그가 더욱 기뻐한다는 걸 알고나서는 조용해졌다. 최근에는 그가 얼굴에 묻은 씨를 손으로 쓸어 입에 넣어주면 손가락을 그의 물건인 양 빨다가 액을 삼킬 정도로 그것에 적응했다. 맛은 없었지만, 사랑을 받기 위해서라면 무엇이든 할 수 있었으니까. 그런 할의 요즘 유일한 불만은 왜 아래로 그를 기쁘게 하는 법은 알려주지 않느냐는 거였다. 

나 같은 건 아파도 상관없어, 날 더욱 사랑해줘, 응? 

분명 그가 재미보는 법을 알려준 첫 날 할의 몸이 준비가 되도록 도와주겠다고 한 것 같은데 그는 항상 못들은 척했다. 건성으로 당신이 아파하는 모습을 보기 싫다고 댜답하며 밀어내는 게 반응의 전부였다. 절정에 달할 수도 없고 남편이 그의 사랑을 의심하는 게 아닌가 싶을 정도로 사랑의 증명을 회피하니 할의 불만과 욕구는 쌓여만 갔다. 밤에 끌어안는 것도 미워질 지경이었다. 

대도시에 도착한 날 밤, 그는 마침내 할의 요구를 들어주었다. 그는 할을 데리고 으슥한 곳에 있는 상점으로 갔다. 할은 뭔지도 모르면서 무작정 신이 나 그를 뒤따라갔다. 세 발짝 뒤가 아니라 한 발짝 뒤에서 손을 덥썩 움켜쥔 채 걸을 정도로 용기가 났다. 그러나 막상 상점 안에 들어선 순간 할은 진열장의 차림새에 놀랐으며 벌써부터 돌아가고 싶어졌다. 상점 안에는 그의 것과 비슷하게 생긴 모형들이 크기별로 줄지어 늘어서있는가 하면 채찍과 패들을 비롯해 어디에 쓰이는지 알고 싶지도 않을 정도로 흉측한 물건들이 즐비했다. 할이 따라오지 않자 그는 뒤돌았다. 금세 울상이 되어버린 할의 표정을 보고서 괜찮으냐고 물었다. 무섭다고 솔직하게 말하자 그는 뭐가 가장 무섭냐고 재차 물었다. 형틀처럼 생긴 구속도구를 고르자 그는 주인을 불렀다.

아, 신! 정말 무섭단 말이야, 저런 거 싫어, 저런 거에 묶일 정도로 당신을 사랑하지는 않아, 신?

할은 다급하게 발을 굴렀다. 그는 할을 끌어안고서 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 혼자서만 심각해지는 바보같은 기분에 할은 심통이 나 검지로 그의 가슴을 꾹 눌렀다. 그러는 사이 주인이 나왔고 남편은 할의 걱정했던 형틀을 고르는 게 아닌 비단 끈을 찾았다. 비단 끈? 의아했으나 어찌됐든 저것보단 낫다는 생각에 할은 안도했다. 주인은 쾌활한 미소로 두사람을 끈쪽으로 안내했다. 그이는 할이 보기에 거기서 거기인 끈들을 할의 손에 들려주며 무엇이 가장 마음에 드냐고 물었다. 어떤 건 부들부들했고 어떤 건 까슬까슬했다. 부드러운 게 좋다. 할은 그가 들려준 것 중에서 가장 질감이 좋은 것을 골랐다. 그는 그걸 샀고 뒤이어 모형 물건 몇 개와 허리에 두르게 생긴 철로 된 뭔가를 또 샀다. 안목이 좋으시군요. 새로나온 정조대랍니다. 그걸 드릴까요? 점원의 말을 들으면서도 할은 그게 뭔지 몰랐다. 얼른 나가고만 싶었을 뿐이다. 그가 몇 번 할의 의사를 물었고 할은 고개를 끄덕이기만 했다. 다시 생각해보면 바보같은 짓이었다.

쇼핑을 끝낸 후 그는 곧장 숙소로 돌아와 할에게 씻으라고 명령했다. 할이 알몸으로 욕실 밖을 나오자 그가 들어갔는데 그는 옷을 다 갖춰입고 나왔다. 다시 나갈 거야? 할이 묻자 그는 말없이 넥타이까진 필요없겠다는 듯 벗었다. 손목 대. 그가 요구한 대로 할은 양 손목을 모아 그 앞에 내밀었다. 그가 손목을 넥타이로 부드럽게 결박했다. 신, 이렇게까지 해야 해? 힘으로 얼마든지 풀고 나올 수 있을 정도였으나 여전히 안심이 되지 않은 할을 보며 쉿, 소리를 냈다. 다리를 접어 벌리라는 말에 할은 손목을 움찔움찔대면서도 순순히 벌렸다. 아무리 그이의 앞이라지만 밝은 빛 아래에서 속살을 보여주는 건 민망하기 그지없었다. 할은 묶인 손으로 얼굴을 가리곤 신음했다.

흐으으......부끄러워.

그는 말없이 밑에 뭔가를 댔다. 길고 가는 게 아까 만졌던 끈이라는 걸 금세 깨달았다. 할은 얼굴에서 손을 떼곤 버둥대며 상체를 일으켰다. 그가 태연하게 갈라진 틈을 따라 끈을 대보더니 앞뒤로 꽉 잡고 강하게 문댔다. 손으로 만질 땐 부드럽다고 생각했는데 예민한 곳에 대려니 조금 따가웠다. 아, 아흣! 할은 제 손을 깨물었다. 

싫어! 아파! 

그는 즉시 손을 떼곤 할을 쳐다봤다. 할은 허공에 발길질을 하다 멈추곤 그와 시선을 부딪쳤다.

내가 싫다고 말하면 안하는 거야?

당연하지. 당신이 싫은 건 절대 하지 않아.

안하면 당신 것을 받을 수 없는 거야?

애석하게도, 그렇겠지.

그 말에 할은 정말 진지하게 고민했다. 따가움을 조금 견디고 그와 하나가 될 수 있다면 그게 정말 그만한 가치가 있을지 따져봤다. 

그럼 당신은 또 혼자 틀어박혀 당신만의 세계를 만들 거야? 화장실에서?

당신이 싫다면 그렇게 해야겠지.

그건 싫어! 이것도 싫지만 그건 더 싫어!

그는 그정도로는 해 줄 수 없다고 했다. 모든 일은 다급함이 아니라 사랑으로 돌아가야만 했다. 할은 엉덩이를 시트에 비볐다.

당신을, 사랑해서 하는 거야. 끈으로 내 거길 묶어줘.

정말이야?

정말로 사랑해. 당신도 날 사랑해서 그러는 거지?

물론.

그는 주인이 정조대라고 불렀던 걸 가져와 할에게 입혔다. 앞성기를 구속하는 부분은 떼어버리고 혁대처럼 매는 부분에 할의 여성기를 가로질러 비단 끈을 맸다. 특수 처리가 되어 천은 거친 질감이 나면서도 한편으론 미끌미끌했다, 토란 줄기처럼. 한마디로 할이 질감이 간지러워 몸을 배배 꼬면 집으로 몸을 밀어넣는 달팽이처럼 안쪽으로 파고들었다. 으응.....할은 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그는 할이 얼마나 불편한지 면밀히 묻고 나서 차가운 액체를 서너 방울 뿌렸다. 할은 발가락으로 침대 시트를 만지작댔다. 

정말 이걸 하면 당신이 더 사랑해줄 수 있어?

그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 

키스해줘. 

할이 보채자 그는 할의 아랫배에 입을 댔다 떼고는 수사라도 되는 양 아래쪽의 축복을 기원했다. 거기 말고......할의 목소리는 부끄러움으로 기어들어갔다. 말을 그렇게 하는데 어떻게 어딘지 알아듣냐는 식으로 그가 타박했다. 입술에......한 번.......가슴에.......정말 못알아듣는 거야, 신? 그런다고 또 정말로 대답하다가 할은 어딘가 진 기분이 들어 그를 노려보았고 그는 껄껄 웃으며 할의 소원대로 해주었다. 그가 만져줄수록 기분이 좋아져 어래에서 액이 나왔다. 액이 나오면 끈은 더욱 안쪽으로 파고들었고 여린 돌기를 강하게 압박했다. 할은 숨을 얕게 들이마셨다 내쉬며 엉덩이를 바닥에 문댔다. 끈이 앞뒤양옆으로 조금씩 움직이며 미미하게 다른 각도에서 질구를 자극했다. 눈물이 질끈 비어져나왔다. 그가 액체를 흘려넣은 뒤로 한층 더 예민해진 것 같았다.

언제까지 이러고 있어야 해?

다음 단계를 당신이 받아들일 수 있을 때까지.

할은 견딜 자신이 없어 정말로 울었다. 그가 눈물을 닦아주며 싫은 걸 억지로 할 필요는 없다고 말렸다. 

아냐, 신이 좋아. 신이 좋은 게 좋아. 사랑하니까 참을 수 있어.

울먹이는 사이사이 더듬대자 그가 흐뭇한 표정으로 입을 맞췄다. 코는 막힌지 오래라 입으로 숨을 쉬고 있던 찰나였다. 호흡은 금세 곤란해졌다. 그만해달라고 하고 싶은데 아래를 움직이면 끈이 압박해왔고 손은 묶여 있었고 입은 틀어막혀 있었다. 몸이 긴장으로 빳빳하게 굳었다. 아래가 움찔움찔댔다. 죽을 것만 같은데, 답답한 느낌은 예전부터 익숙했던지라 싫다기보다는 안심이 되었다. 아래로 생각이 몰렸고 의식의 저항을 뚫은 쾌락이 한겹 더 가까이 몸의 표면으로 올라왔다. 끈에서부터 꽃이 피어나는 것만 같았다. 키스가 끝날 무렵 할은 그날 이후 처음으로 갔다. 할은 결박을 풀어내고 그의 목에 매달렸다.

사랑해줬으니까 이제 이거 풀어줄 거야?

할, 이건 대소변을 볼 때 빼고 항상 차고 있어야 해.

그는 심각한 표정으로 말했다. 할은 놀라 그를 도로 밀어냈다. 

왜?

당신의 몸을 억지로 열려면 열리는 느낌에 익숙해지는 수밖에 없어. 

진담인지 옳은 말인지도 분간할 수가 없었다. 그가 그렇다니 그런가보다 싶었다. 그러게 바보같이 쭉 오메가로 남을 것을, 할은 엄두가 나지 않아 다시 눈물을 찔끔 흘렸다. 그가 다정하게 용기를 북돋아줬다. 자길 위해 용기를 내줘서 고맙다고 했다. 그거면, 충분했다. 몇 번이고 고생해도 좋았다. 그는 제 지아비였다. 그가 신사처럼 굴 때부터 쭉 큰 그림을 그려왔고 할에게 성에 관한 걸 알려준 순간부터, 본격적으로 자신의 어떤 면을 싹틔우려고 하고 있었다는 걸 할은 몰랐다. 할의 사랑은 맹목적이었다. 설령 알았다 하더라도 그는 기꺼이 남편에게 복종했을 것이다, 그게 침실에서만큼은 그의 아내가 아니라 암캐처럼 길들여지는 길이라고 하더라도.


	5. Chapter 5

\---22---

 

12

 

시네스트로는 영 불편한지 잠이 들 시간이 한참 지나서도 꼼지락대는 아내의 턱밑을 쓰다듬었다. 품에 더욱 달라붙는 모양새가 귀여웠다. 자기도 모르게 허벅지 안쪽 깊은 곳을 문지르다가 그의 손길에 이끌려 마지못해 올라오는 아내의 손에는 힘이 실려 있었다. 잘 때는 벗으면 안되냐고 칭얼대기에 그럴수록 당신만 힘들어질 뿐이라 타일렀더니 더이상 대꾸를 못하고 다리를 배배 꼬았다. 긁지 않기가 힘들면 팔다리를 묶어줄 수도 있다고 농을 던지니 어둠속에서도 아내의 얼굴이 하얗게 질리는 게 눈에 보이는 듯했다. 싫어! 콧구멍은 벌름대는 것 같고, 아래턱에는 힘이 잔뜩 들어갔을테고. 지난 일 년간 시네스트로는 고고학 유적지를 발굴하듯 아내를 탐구했다. 잿더미를 솔로 뒤지고 희미한 제 기억을 더듬어가며 어떻게 하면 덜 무지해질 수 있는지 관념이 된 아내에게 묻고 또 물었다. 성과가 있었냐고 묻는다면, 만족할 정도는 아니었으나 아내의 특질을 깨달을 정도는 되었다고 대답할 수 있겠다. 아내는 흥미로웠다. 

정말 혼자서 견딜 수 있겠어?

아내는 열심히 고개를 끄덕이는 듯싶었다. 달빛정도는 들어왔기에 희미하게나마 표정이며 동작이 눈에 보이는데도 그는 부러 말로 하지 않으면 모르겠다고 짐짓 다정하게 말했고 아내가 기어들어가는 목소리를 던졌다. 응.....

힘들면 아멜리아에게 부탁을 해두지.

아멜리아?

목소리 세기가 갑자기 커졌다. 아내가 그를 밀어눕히고 상반신만 그의 위에 올라탔다. 그의 어깨를 꽉 쥐는 손이 다급했다. 몇 번 흔들더니 그의 볼을 꽉 쥐고선 양옆으로 잡아당겼다. 쳐다만 보자 불길함의 징조임을 알아챈 듯 그의 가슴을 향해 아프지 않은 주먹을 날렸다. 그는 아래를 진득하니 만져줄 때마냥 아내의 입술을 엄지로 쓸었다. 여린 몸이 흠칫 떨렸다. 비어져 나오는 숨길이 조금 더웠다. 그대로 정신을 못차리나 싶었더니 어느새 눈빛이 돌아와 그를 확 밀치고서 멀리 떨어졌다. 접었다 펴졌다 하는 발가락이 희고 작았다. 

당신 아멜리아한테 이야기 할 거야?

내가 말하지 않아도 당신을 씻겨주거나 옷입혀줄 때 어차피 보게 될 텐데. 

안돼....... 민망해!

속옷을 한 겹 더 입은 것뿐인걸.

정말 이것도 속옷이라고 봐줄까?

내가 말을 잘 해두지.

흐으으...... 그래도 부끄러워!

아멜리아는 별 생각 없을 걸. 그게 그 사람 일이잖아, 안 그래?

오히려 부끄러워 하는 게 더 이상하게 보일지도 모르겠다는 말을 덧붙이자 아내는 어쩔 줄 몰라했다. 작은 머리통이 열심히 굴러가는 소리가 들려왔다. 아빈의 말이 옳았다. 아내는 공포를 이겨내는 매우 긍정적인 속성을 타고났다. 그러나 십 년 간의 고초 동안 제게 짓눌린 탓에 굳건한 밑바탕으로는 자라나지 못했다. 볕조차 제대로 들지 않는 음지에서 힘겹게 웃자라가며 지금껏 버텨온 아내의 의지는 항상 간신히 꺾이는 걸 면할 만큼 아슬아슬하게 살아남았다. 거기서 어떤 공식을 도출해낼 수 있는지 그 무한한 잠재력을 인정한 뒤로 시네스트로는 종종 희열에 몸을 떨곤 했다. 그는 아내의 몸에서 진흙을 털어줄 작정이었다. 조심스럽게 물로 닦고 먼지를 털어 본래 모습을 드러내게 한 뒤 아내에게 아내의 가치를 직접 보여주려 했다. 아내를 사랑하냐고? 모든 계획은 사랑에서 비롯되었으며 책임감으로 돌아갔다. 자신이 어떤 사람인지 알지 못한 채 생을 마감하는 것보다 비참한 일은 없을 게 아닌가? 게다가 아내는 본인과 시네스트로를 알지 못함을 늘 개탄했었다. 그는 자신이 없다며 몸을 웅크리는 아내를 진심으로 독려했다. 자신감이 있으면 무엇이든 할 수 있다. 마지막엔 스스로에게 당당한 자만이 행복을 쟁취하는 법이다. 

자신을 사랑해야지. 뭐가 그리 부끄럽지? 

이런 건 처음이니까.......

그럼 며칠만 버티면 처음이 아니니까 괜찮아지겠군. 아멜리아에겐 당신이 불편하지 않도록 조치를 취해놓을게. 걱정하지 마, 그 외에 다른 사람은 절대 알지 못할테니.

아내는 달아오르는 몸을 버텨낼 용기를 냈다. 아내가 마침내 잠이 들자 그는 아내의 은밀한 곳에 최음성분이 들어간 약을 두어 방울 흘려넣었다. 성분은 미약하지만 효과만큼은 오래 갔다. 아마 두 방울이면 다음날 이 시간까지 몸이 멀쩡하지 않을 터였다. 아내는 자면서 앓는 소리를 냈다. 

 

13

 

할은 꿈을 꾸었다. 오천육백스물한 개나 되는 빨판을 가진 문어가 제 안으로 파고드는 꿈이었다. 그것은 여덟 개의 다리로 할의 온 몸을 틀어쥐고서 머리를 비부에 쑤셔넣었다. 아파......하지 마.......제발......싫어.......애원했지만 소용이 없었다. 남편은 사랑이 아니면 안을 허락해선 안된다고 했다. 할은 두려웠다. 아직 남편과 합을 맞춰보지도 못했는데, 사람도 아닌 것이 먼저 속을 파고든다는 게 끔찍하기 짝이 없었다. 남편이 알게 되면 제가 아무리 해명해도 문어를 사랑해서 내어줬다고 믿을 것만 같았다. 그가 사실 당신은 나보다 이 흉측한 녀석을 아낀 거라고 설득하면 믿어버릴지도 몰랐다. 그는 똑똑하니까, 할 자신보다 내면을 속속들이 알고 있을 테니까. 하지만 할이 문어를 사랑하지 않는 건 진심이었다. 때문에 할은 녀석이 끝까지 들어가기 전에 팔다리를 허우적대며 발버둥쳤다. 허리를 굽히고 녀석의 살점을 물어뜯었으며 다리를 꼬아 틈을 내어주지 않으려 했다. 살점이 뜯겨나갔다. 녀석은 화가 났다. 단번에 머리의 가장 지름이 큰 부분까지 밀어넣은 녀석은 격통에 눈물을 흘리는 할의 사정따위는 봐주지 않은 채 꾸역꾸역 안으로, 안으로 들어갔다. 배가 가득 차는 것만 같았다. 눈물콧물을 쏙 빼는 통에 흐릿한 시야로 보니 정말로 모양을 따라 배가 부풀었다. 토기운이 밀려왔다. 헛구역질을 했다. 다리 하나가 입으로 들어와 입 안에서 똬리를 틀었다. 머리를 어지럽도록 흔들자 슥 빠져나가더니 몸체에 가까운 부위로 할의 목을 단단히 틀어쥐고 반대쪽 끝을 목구멍으로 집어넣었다. 예민한 부위가 빨판에 들러붙었다. 힉, 흣, 응, 할은 신음했다. 남편을 애타게 찾았다. 

싫어, 당신이 아닌 것과 사랑을 나누고 싶지 않아, 신, 어디있어? 

그때 몸 안에서 그의 목소리가 들렸다. 

이게 나라고 한다면 문어의 아내가 되어도 좋아?

할은 멈칫했다. 그가 그렇게 속이 시커멓고 흉할 리 없는데 그순간엔 정말로 문어가 그이인 것만 같았다. 그이를 배반할 수는 없었다. 이미 한 번 그의 신뢰를 깨버렸었고 그 결과는 비참했다. 이게 당신이라면, 좋아지도록 노력해볼게. 할은 그렇게 생각했고 산채로 속살부터 갉아먹혔다. 문어 머리에 내장이 찢겨 아래로 피를 줄줄 흘리다가 잠에서 깨어났다. 아멜리아가 걱정스레 할의 몸을 흔들고 있었다. 마님, 괜찮으세요? 할은 짧은 시간 동안 아멜리아를 알아보지 못했다. 그녀의 손길에 닿은 부위가 지져지는 것만 같았다. 비명을 질렀고 그녀가 떨어졌다. 

무서웠어. 

할은 웅얼대며 그녀에게 안아달라고 졸랐다. 온기에 점점 정신이 돌아왔다. 마음이 가라앉았다. 깨어나셨으니 잊혀질 거에요, 아멜리아가 대답했다. 삼십분 뒤 할은 꿈의 가장 대략적인 내용만 기억했으며 그가 음흉한 사람이었다는 막연한 느낌만을 제법 오래 간직하다가 그럴 리가 없다며 부정했다. 악몽은 그렇게 잊혀졌다. 그렇다고 현실이 악몽같이 않았던 것은 아니었다. 

아멜리아는 할을 달래 화장실로 데리고 왔다. 그제서야 할은 간밤의 일이 어렴풋이 기억났다. 그가 정말로 아멜리아에게 그들 사이의 일을 말했을까? 할은 혼자 씻고 싶다고 이야기하고 싶었으나 멀쩡하지 않게 행동할수록 의심할 거라는 그의 말 때문에 도저히 입밖에 낼 수가 없었다. 머뭇대는 사이 속옷이 끌어내려졌고 할이 앞으로 입어야만 하는 것이 드러났다. 할은 수도 없이 변명거리를 찾았으나 아멜리아는 눈빛하나 바뀌지 않았다. 남편의 말대로 팬티를 한 겹 더 입은 것마냥 어떤 말도 없이 열쇠로 앞에 작은 자물쇠를 풀어 마지막 옷을 벗겼다. 그제서야, 할은 아멜리아가 이게 무슨 일이냐며 호들갑을 떠는 것보다 멀쩡한 척하는 편이 더 수치스럽다는 사실을 깨달았다. 둘이 그러고 앉아있으면 적어도 동지애라도 느끼지, 혼자서만 전전긍긍하고 있으니 바보가 된 기분이었다. 십 년을 아무렇지도 않게 보여준 아랫부분이 갑작스레 의식이 되어서, 할은 얼굴을 조금 붉혔다. 아멜리아는 그것마저 보지 못한 체했다. 여느 때처럼 미리 온도를 조절해둔 물에 할을 앉혀놓고 부드러운 천을 물에 한 번 담갔다가 할의 몸을 닦아내렸다. 

아무렇지도 않은 척해야 한다고 생각하니 오히려 더 이상해졌다. 할은 제가 전엔 어떻게 행동했었는지 기억이 나질 않았다. 일종의 루틴이어서 의식이 끼어들 틈따윈 없었는데 일단 금이 가니 꼴이 우스워졌다. 물이 따뜻해서 그런지, 아멜리아의 손길이 오늘따라 유난히 꼼꼼한 건지 할은 천이 몸을 쓸고 가는 느낌이 유독 생생했다. 몸이 금세 야릇해졌다. 그녀가 팔을 들게 시켜 겨드랑이를 닦아줬을 때에는 도저히 팔을 똑바로 들고 있을 수가 없어 몇 번을 움찔움찔했다. 간지러웠다. 그가 만져줬을 때처럼? 스쳐간 생각에 할은 충격을 받았고 자괴감을 느꼈다. 그가 아닌 다른 사람에게서, 그것도 아멜리아에게서, 그런 기분을 느끼다니 자신은 상종도 못할 더러운 녀석이었다. 믿기지가 않았다. 그러거나 말거나 아멜리아는 여전히 충실하게 맡은 바를 수행했으며 손이 허벅지로 들어갔을 때 할은 기어이 입을 틀어막았다. 신음소리가 흘러나올 것만 같았다. 중요한 부분 근처론 가지도 않는데 희미한 쾌감이 올라올듯 말듯 했다. 

엉덩이를 닦게 잠시 들어보셔요.

아멜리아의 손이 엉덩이로 돌아 들어가며 천 끄트머리가 민감한 곳 근처를 쓸고 지나갔다. 비단끈의 감각이 되살아났다. 남편은 몸이 열리는 감각을 기억해야 한다고 했다. 서로 깊이 사랑하는 사이에서만 일깨워져야 하는 감각이었다. 지금 할은 아멜리아와 같이 있었다. 신뢰하는 몇 안되는 사람이었다. 남편은 자리에 없었다. 할은 느끼고 있었다. 그에 대한 배신이었다. 할은 눈을 꽉 감았다. 쾌감을 잊으려 애썼다. 소용없었다. 지우려고 근처에 가면 오히려 더 증폭될 뿐이었다. 느껍다. 할은 손으로 아예 얼굴을 가렸다. 발가락이 곱아들어갔다. 

꿈이 그렇게 무서우셨어요? 기분이 안 좋아 보이셔요.

아멜리아가 걱정스레 말을 건넬 무렵 할은 기어코 한번 갔고 말로는 형용할 수 없는 죄책감을 느꼈다. 도저히 평소대로 행동할 수가 없었다. 

여운이, 남아서......

눈물이 터졌다. 아멜리아가 천조각을 놓고 할을 끌어안았다. 

나한테는, 신밖에 없는 거지?

그럼요, 주인님께서도 마님밖에 없죠. 

\---23---

 

14

 

아침을 먹으러 내려가던 할은 이걸 끼고서 멀쩡하게 걷는 건 거의 불가능하다는 사실을 깨달았다. 발을 번갈아 내딛으면 인체 구조상 어쩔 수 없이 엉덩이며 아래가 조금씩 움직였는데 그럴 때마다 아래가 감질맛나게 천에 비비젔다. 누워있을 때는 아주 자잘한 돌기 몇 개가 압박하기만 하는 느낌이었다면 이제는 신이 나서 앞뒤양옆으로 아래를 자극해왔다. 소름돋는 기분에 다섯 걸음을 걷고 멈춰서면 그것의 존재가 미친듯이 의식되었고 전엔 있는 줄도 모르고 지내왔던 사람들의 시선이 유독 진하게 피부에 와닿았다. 

다 날 보고 다니는 건 아닐 거라며 애써 마음을 다스렸으나 쓸데없이 친절했던 한 호텔 직원이 레이디, 불편해보이시는데 도와드릴까요? 라며 물어오자 뻔뻔한 척할 수도 없었다. 그가 뭐라고 생각했는지는 모르겠다. 얼굴이 하얗게 질린 할은 핏기가 가신 손으로 난간을 꽉 쥐고선 후들후들 떨리는 다리로 괜찮으니 가보시라고 단호하게 대답했다. 그가 재차 설득하자 약간 신경질적으로 자신의 건강함을 호소했고 그 직원은 가버리는 수밖에 없었다.

그를 보내고 두어 칸을 더 내려가던 할은 기어이 무너져 호텔 로비라는 것도 반쯤 잊은 채 계단에 걸터앉았다. 사람들이 수군수군대며 내려가다 할을 툭툭 건드리는가 하면 보지 못하고 발로 걷어찼다. 굴러떨어지는 것만은 간신히 면한 할은 모르는 사람에게 폭력적인 일을 당한 것이 불쾌하기는 커녕 은근한 자극으로 느껴진다는 걸 알아채고 엄청난 정신적 충격을 받았다. 성에 눈 뜨기 전의 자신과 후의 자신은 다른 사람 같았다. 조금 울고 싶어졌다.

모든 오메가들이 이런 아슬아슬한 기분을 견디며 살아온 걸까? 열기가 몸을 꽉 틀어쥐면 사시나무처럼 그 자리에 못박혀 서서 알파를 기다리다지쳐 대신 주어지는 같잖은 손길에 몸을 내맡길까? 하지만 모든 오메가들이 몸이 열리는 순간부터 쭉 그런 태도로 살아야 하고 또 그렇게 살아왔다면 지금 로비에서 알파와 오메가를 가릴 것 없이 수많은 사람들이 아무렇지도 않게 걸어다니며 아침인사를 건네고 또 받으며 하루를 시작할 리 없었다. 세상은 멀쩡했다. 오직 할 자신의 신음만 차마 입을 떠나지 못하고 안을 빙빙 맴돌았고 오직 할만이 남의 무심한 접촉에서 '사랑'을 느꼈다. 

내가 더이상 오메가도 아닌 반푼이이기 때문에, 생각이 거기까지 미쳤을 때 할은 목구멍을 잔뜩 조이고 배를 더듬어 있었어야 할 것이 없는 자리에 손을 얹었다. 그러고보면 주교관에서 시간을 보낼 때 쭉 남과 다르다는 것만 느껴왔더랬다. 그것도 안좋은 쪽으로만 말이다. 비록 지금은 아무도 할을 책망하지 않았지만, 그때 느낀 자괴감과 지금의 몸떨림은 본질적으로 다르지 않았다. 말도 안 되는 일이었지, 이런 몸뚱이로 사랑을 받을 수 있다고 믿었다니. 신은 자신의 절개를 믿었기에 기구를 써서라도 사랑을 알려주려 했을 것이다. 그러나 자신은 첫날부터, 심지어 수년만 믿고 의지해왔던 아멜리아에게서마저 사랑을 느끼는, 더러운, 오메가였다. 목욕을 더이상 지극히 일상적인 일과로만 여길 수 없었던 조금 전의 일이 떠올랐고 할은 약간의 죄책감에 빠졌다. 

신, 그의 이름을 주문처럼 불렀으나 입에 담을 자격조차 없다는 생각에 도로 다물고 말았다. 정말 신밖에 없는데, 그의 손길과 시선이 아니라면 그 누구에게서도 이런 모순된 감정을 느끼고 싶지 않은데 자신은 끊임없이 의심과 시험을 받고 있었다. 과연 정말 이게 시험일까? 욕구가 사랑의 상호동의하에서만 일어난다면, 남의 손길에 욕망이 타오르는 지금도 오직 그만을 사랑한다고 할 수 있을까? 이미 그를 배신하고 다른 이를 품은 것을 확인받는 과정은 아닌가? 모든 사람을? 아멜리아를? 아니다, 맹세코, 잃어버린 모든 것들에 걸고 신을 사랑하듯 아멜리아를 원한 적은 없었다, 몸이 열리기 전까진. 

손바닥에서 식은 땀이 났다. 주머니를 뒤져 손수건을 꺼내 문질러 닦았다. 울음이 비어져나올 것만 같은 눈에도 꾹 대려다가 고개를 조금 치켜드니 저 멀리서 그의 모습이 얼핏 보였다. 자신을 기다리는지 한 손을 호주머니에 찔러넣은 채 로비에 걸린 시계에 눈길을 보내고 있었다. 익숙한, 그리고 반가운 전율이 일었다. 할은 기로에 섰다. 

안심할 수 있도록, 체면이고 나발이고 죄다 벗어던지고 달려가 안기고 싶은 마음뿐이었으나 차마 다가갈 수가 없었다. 그를 쳐다보는 것만으로도 죄를 짓는 것 같았다. 당신을 배신하는 게 아니야, 몸은 좋은 것 같아도 사실은 싫기만 한 걸. 할은 변명을 마음속에서 굴려봤다. 말도 안 되는 이야기였다. 자신조차 납득할 수 없는 이야기를 그가 믿어줄 리 없었다. 실망하지나 않을까 겁이 났다. 할은 못 본 척 고개를 떨구고는 계단을 다시 올라 복도를 가로질러 종종걸음으로 뛰어갔다. 뒷문으로 난 좁은 계단을 두세 칸씩 뛰어넘다시피 내려갔다. 뒤에서 팔이 붙들린 건 그즈음이었다.

어딜 그렇게 급하게 가는 거야? 

신?

당황한 나머지 발이 미끄러졌다. 작은 비명이 튀어나왔다. 그가 양쪽 어깻죽지를 단단히 틀어쥐지 않았더라면 틀림없이 굴러 떨어졌을 것이다. 그에게 매달리듯 끌어안긴 꼴이 된 할은 기어이 눈물을 보이고 말았다. 민망해서라도 벗어나고 싶었으나 그는 놔줬다가 또 넘어질 거라고 여겼는지 꼼지락 댈수록 할을 보다 단단히 품에 가뒀다. 

무슨 일이야. 뒷문으로 나가서 무얼 하려고.

난, 신, 못하겠어. 자격이 없어. 몸이 이상해.

말이 두서없이 튀어나왔다. 그는 할이 부연설명을 하도록 끈기있게 기다렸다. 끝내 더이상의 말이 튀어나오지 않자 그는 몸을 돌려 할을 벽에 붙이고는 양 팔로 울타리를 쳤다. 할의 시선이 자꾸 내려가자 그는 똑바로 보고 얘기하라며 약간 세게 다그쳤다. 눈을 느리게 깜빡이자 눈물이 속눈썹에 붙었다가 금세 똑 떨어졌다. 

어디가, 어떻게 이상한데?

할은 벽이 갑자기 사라져 허공으로 추락하는 상상을 했다. 어떻게 그에게 배신을 털어놓을 수 있단 말인가? 차라리, 몹쓸생각이 튀어나올 뻔했고 할은 다리를 배배 꼬았다. 그가 재촉했다. 그는 남이 자신을 기다리게 하는 걸 좋아하지 않는다. 멀쩡한 벽이 난데없이 무너져내릴 일도 없었다. 할은 그의 기대를 져버렸다. 더이상 도망칠 수는 없다. 설령 다시 버림받고 후회하게 되더라도 사랑받고 싶다고 말은 해보고 싶었기에 그를 따라나섰다. 할은 어떤 벌이든 달게 받기로 결심했다. 가늘게 떨리는 손을 허벅지 안쪽 깊숙한 곳에 가져다댔다. 치마자락이 안으로 파고들어 허벅지 실루엣이 희미하게 나타났다.

여기가, 간지러워, 당신이 만져주지도 않았는데, 남들의 시선을 받으니까, 자꾸만.

올려다 본 그는 또다시 해독할 수 없는 표정을 짓고 있었다. 할은 물끄러미 그의 미간주름과 곧게 뻗은 콧날과 비틀려 올라간 입술을 쳐다보다가 또다시 여기서 말을 끊으면 그가 싫어할까 싶어 스스로 치마 앞자락을 들어올렸다. 그의 시선이 자연스레 아래로 향했다. 그것의 구조상 그 위에 팬티를 입을 수 없었기에 치마 아래론 맨살이었다. 그는 오른손으론 여전히 할을 가둔 채 왼손을 뻗어 끈을 살짝 옆으로 치우고 근처에 손끝을 댔다. 

여기가? 

아까전부터 아래에서 물이 흘러나오는 상태였기에 그의 손이 젖어들어가는 것이 느껴졌다. 

간지러워? 

그가 손톱을 세워 단 한 번 공알을 긁었다. 다리 힘이 풀려 반쯤 주저앉을 뻔했다가 가까스로 도로 몸을 일으켰다. 그는 지극히 무심한 표정으로 할의 아래를 건드렸고 할은 사람들을 끌어모으지 않기 위해 아랫입술을 꽉 깨물었다.

만져지지도 않았는데?

그래서 남들이 이렇게 해주길 원했냐는 말에 할은 고개를 세차게 흔들었다. 그가 알아듣지 못할까봐 다급하게 절대 아니라는 말을 몇 번이고 덧붙였다. 신을 사랑하는데, 당신을, 당신 앞에서만 이런 모습을 보여주고 싶은데,

당신, 의 기대를, 져버린, 걸까? 몸이, 힉, 열릴 자격이, 없는 게 아닐,ㄲ? 이렇게 음, 란한걸.

울음과 신음에 묻혀 발성이 엉망이었다. 그걸 또 어떻게 용케 알아들은 그는 손가락 하나를 두 마디가량 안에 집어넣었다. 둔통이 밀려왔다. 아으으, 할은 낮게 내뱉었다. 그가 드디어 오른팔을 풀고는 할의 뒷머리를 쓰다듬었다. 

남과 이런 일을 벌이고 싶지 않은 이상 그건 좋은 것도 나쁜 것도 아니야. 수치심일 뿐이지.

수치심?

그래. 당신의 표현을 빌리자면, 오메가는 본래 '음란해'. 몸이 열리는 때가 오면 아무하고나 사랑을 확인하고 싶은 열등한 욕구가 올라오지. 하지만 당신, 사랑하는 사람하고만 욕구를 풀어야 한다고 했던 말 기억하지? 당신의 도덕성이 그 말을 기억해내고 끊임없이 일깨우고자 당신을 매우 부끄럽게 만드는 거야. 그게 수치심이지.

그럼 나는, 남의 손이 닿으면, 야한 생각, 하게 되어 버려도, 그 사람을 사랑하지는 않는 거야?

그건 당신이 어떻게 받아들이냐에 따라 달렸지. 정말로 날 사랑해?

목숨보다도.

그렇다면 그게 답이 되겠군. 그러니까 할, 몸이 열리는 감각을 기억해야 한다고 말했던 건, 당신의 몸 뿐만 아니라 마음 역시 미숙하기 때문이야. 내 손길과 당신의 대답도 이 감각과 더불어 똑똑히 기억하도록 해. 당신이 몸으로나 마음으로나 이 안에 받아들이기를 허락한 상대가 바로 당신이 사랑하는 사람이니까. 

그는 할에게 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 잠시 누그러진듯 보였던 그는, 그러나 남편의 입장으로 다시 말하자면 역시 아내가 다른 사람을 보고 발정했다는 이야기는 듣기 좋지 않다며 입꼬리를 끌어내렸다. 할은 눈알을 이리저리 굴렸다. 몸은 쾌락을 무심코 원해버렸어도 마음으로 싫다 여기면 사랑이 아니라니 다행이었지만, 그이가 지적한 부분에 대해서만큼은 변명의 여지가 없었다. 예전에, 저택시절 잘못했을 때 교육받았던 대로 할은 죄송하다는 존대로 사과를 하곤 그가 체벌로 자신을 보다 좋은 방향으로 이끌기를 청했다. 그는 당신이 이곳으로 잘못을 했으니 잘못한 곳으로 혼이 나야 한다며 할의 아래를 손바닥으로 때렸다. 조금 전의 행위로 잔뜩 예민해져있던 부위에 둔통이 퍼져나갔다. 아파.....할은 낑낑대다 혼이 나는 중에는 뭐라고 말미를 다듬어야 할지 몰라 말을 되풀이했다. 

아파요.......

그는 대답을 하지 않고 다섯 번을 연거푸 때렸다. 그쯤되니 완전히 얼얼해져 떨어져 나갈 것만 같았다. 할의 얼굴은 눈물 범벅이 되어 있었다. 

다시는, 남을 보고 발정하지 않을 게요.

남편이 자신의 손수건으로 할의 얼굴을 닦아주었다. 

몸의 반응은--특히 당신이 오메가인 이상--당신이 의지로 조절할 수 있는 게 아니야. 미숙한 이상 더더욱 그렇지. 당신이 내게 지금 약속해줘야 할 것은 하나 뿐이야. 오늘 아침처럼 이상한 기분에 휩싸이거든 꼬박꼬박, 바로바로 내게 와서 자세하게 알려줘야 해, 알겠어?

지금처럼?

지금처럼.

할이 약속하자 그는 할에게서 완전히 떨어졌다. 할은 옷매무새를 가다듬었다. 각자 화장실에 들어가 손을 씻고 나온 둘은 로비에서 다시 만났다. 주위를 두리번거리던 할은 얼굴을 붉히며 다시 기분이 이상해졌다고 그의 귀에 대고 속삭였고 그러자 남편은 할을 마차로 보냈다. 얼마 뒤 아멜리아가 음식을 들고 나타났다. 답지 않게 할은 눈길조차 제대로 맞추지 못하고 허겁지겁 입안에 음식을 밀어넣었다. 괜찮으냐는 말에도 건성으로 대답하고선 억지로 보내버렸다. 혼자 남은 걸 확인한 할은 마차의 커튼을 치고서 치마를 들어올렸다. 남편은 반쯤 용서해줬지만, 그를 위해서라도 다시는 남의 손길로 쾌감을 느껴선 안된다고 몇 번이고 다짐하며 스스로의 성기를 내리쳤다. 질식할 것만 같은 고통이 안도감이고, 수치심이 도덕성의 발현이라면 아래가 찢어질 것 같은 아픔은 마땅히 견뎌야 할 종류의 것이었다. 

모든 것은 시네스트로를 위해서.


	6. Chapter 6

\---24---

 

15

 

오후 내내 여주인은 울적한 표정으로 마차에 앉아 창밖만 내다보며 시간을 때웠다. 똑바로 앉아있기 힘든지 자세가 약간씩 바뀌었으나 기본적으로 주눅들었다는 느낌을 주는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 손톱을 물어뜯을 것처럼 입에 댔다가 밀어넣지는 않고 제 입술만 만지작 거리다가 손을 비볐다. 강이 나와도, 만년설이 덮인 산이 저 멀리서 푸른 빛으로 다가와도 감탄하기는 커녕 연극에서 쓰는 배경판 정도밖에 되지 않는다는 듯 아침에 닦아 반질반질해진 유리창에 호, 입김을 불고서 의미없는 낙서를 했다. 풍경이 움직일 때마다 아무렇게나 가로로 죽 그은 선 세 개는 산을 자르는 기준이 되었다가 구름의 얼굴이 되었다가 했다. 심지어 잠깐 식사를 위해 멈춰섰을 때 밥을 먹으라고 불러도 시선을 회피한 채 불분명한 발음으로 생각 없다고만 하는 모습을, 아멜리아가 그냥 두고만 볼 수 있을 리가 없었다. 타고가는 마차부터가 다르니 앞서거니 뒤서거니 할 때마다 얼핏얼핏 두 겹 창 너머로 보는 모습이 다였지만 세상에 여주인이 미쳐서 자기가 못 볼 때마다 미리미리 웃어제끼는 게 아니라면 그렇게 꾸준히 속상해할 리가 없었다. 분명 뭔가가 잘못된 게 분명했다.

짐작이 안 가지는 않았다. 직접 두 귀로 들은 명령이 있었으니까. 주인은 야심찬 계획을 가지고 있었고, 그 방식이 어떻든 여주인을 아껴주는 마음에서 비롯된 이상 고용인인 아멜리아가 직접적으로 훼방을 놓을 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 몸이 자연적으로는 열리질 않으니 인위적인 방식으로라도 열어야겠다는 취지에 토를 달기도 뭐했다. 엄연히 음양의 조화라는 게 있는 법이고, 쥐꼬리만큼이나마 납득이 되었고, 본래 오메가 팔자란 알파의 의지에 종속되어 있는 법이었다. 하지만 아무리 그렇대도 저렇게 힘들어 하시는데 어쩜 한 번을 안찾아보실까. 아멜리아는 제가 다 속상했다. 근 십 년을 사랑 한번 안해보고 산 양반이라지만, 눈이 있으니 보이는 게 있을텐데. 제 조카 남편이기만 했더라면 등짝을 흠씬 두들겨줬을 것이다. 안쓰러운 마음에 아멜리아는 잠시 화장실을 위해 일행이 삼삼오오 모여 마차를 비웠을 때 주인과 다른 마차에 얌전히 앉아있기만 하는 여주인을 찾아갔다.

마님.

노크를 하자 문이 잠기는 소리가 들렸다. 물러날 생각은 없었다. 돌아가 여주인이 앉은 쪽 창문을 다시 두드리자 화들짝 놀라며 반사적으로 커튼을 확 치려다 손이 멈칫했다. 소 눈깔같은 눈동자가 등잔만하게 커졌다. 금방이라도 쏟아질듯 눈물이 고였는데 억지로 참는 기색이 역력했다.

마님, 여기서 일을 해결 안 하시면 앞으로 다섯 시간을 꼬박 참으셔야 해요. 아까 물도 조금 드시지 않았어요? 제가 도와드릴테니 같이 가보시는 게 어떠셔요? 

아, 안될 것 같아.

희미하게 소리가 새어나왔다. 

아침에 한 번 다녀오신 게 전부였잖아요. 

그래도.......

주인님도 용변 정도는 허락하신 걸요.

그게........

문이 벌컥 열렸다. 가느다란 손가락 두 개가 차문을 삐져나오더니 아멜리아의 옷소매 끝을 잡아당겼다. 워낙 힘이 빠져 있어 손짓을 눈으로 보지 않았더라면 잡고 있는 줄도 모를 뻔했다. 아멜리아는 주위를 둘러보고 마차에 올라탔다. 문을 다시 잠가달라는 부탁에 잠금장치를 채우고 커튼을 쳤다. 여주인은 우물쭈물 한참을 망설이더니 끝내 말을 하지 못하고 눈을 내리깔았다. 그걸 구속도구를 풀어달라는 뜻으로 이해한 아멜리아는 치마를 올려달라고 했고 여주인은 고개를 세차게 내저으며 멀어졌다.

미안해, 답답하게 굴어서.

사과하실 거 없어요. 부끄러워 하실 만두 하구요. 출발 시간까진 삼십 분이나 남았으니 편하신 때 말씀하셔요, 기다릴게요.

아멜리아는 여주인의 몸에 손도 대지 않고서 정말로 끈기있게 기다렸다. 천 년 같은 오 분이 지나자 주인이 달팽이집에서 더듬이 하나를 내밀었다.

저기, 실은 아파.......

아래가요?

절대 놀라거나 질책해서는 안 된다. 아멜리아는 침착한 태도를 유지하려고 노력했고 두 번째 더듬이가 주욱 뽑혔다.

응.

제가 볼 수 있을까요?

여주인은 그제서야 주섬주섬 치마를 끌어올렸다. 커튼이 두꺼워 볕이 상당히 가려진 통에 안이 잘 보이지 않았다. 아멜리아는 바닥에 놓인 등잔에 불을 붙여 살에 닿지 않을 정도의 거리만 유지한 채 가까이 댔다. 하얀 허벅지가 불기운에 예민하게 떨려왔다. 잘 보이지 않는다는 말에 여주인은 스스로 다리를 벌렸다. 부끄러운지 양손으로 얼굴을 가리고야 말았다. 

앞이에요, 뒤에요?

거기.......오줌 누는 데 말고.......으, 갈라진, 들어가는, 거기........

여성기 말씀하시는 거에요?

침착해질수록 더욱 곤란해진다는 생각은 하지 못했다. 여주인은 대답대신 히익, 바람 소리를 냈다. 더듬이가 반쯤 오그라들었다. 그러나 어쨌든 알아들을 만한 대답을 꺼내는 데에는 성공했다. 

맞아.

어떻게 아프신데요?

쓰라려. 보기에도 많이 이상해?

과연, 여성기가 부어 있었다. 끈에 조금 쓸려서 난 상처 정도가 아니었다. 어디서 얻어맞지 않고서야 이리 다칠 리가 없었다. 순진한 여주인이 제 아래를 스스로 건드렸을 것 같진 않아 순간 화가 치밀었으나 다시 생각해보니 독할 땐 제 배를 찌를 정도로 독한 성품었다. 아멜리아는 조금 누그러졌다. 그러나 누가 내몰지 않았다면 어떻게 또다시 자해를 했겠는가. 아니다, 자해가 맞긴 한가? 생각이 빙글 돌았다. 여주인이 침묵을 먼저 부수며 머리를 완전히 내밀었다.

그이는 손끝하나도 건드리지 않았어! 다 내 잘못이야, 내가 바보같이 굴었어.

여주인이 몸을 반쯤 일으켜 아멜리아의 등잔을 쥔 쪽 손을 덥썩 잡았다. 

믿어줄 거지? 응? 그이를 탓하지 않겠다고 약속해.

마님께서 그렇다면야 당연히 믿어드리죠. 하지만 마님 잘못이라니, 그게 대체 무슨 소리에요?

그게.......사과해야 될 일이 있어. 아멜리아가 분명, 그이를 사랑하려면 아멜리아가 잡아주는 손하고 그이가 잡아주는 손이 다르다는 걸 알아야 한다고 했는데, 이걸 끼고나선 구분할 수 없게 되어버렸어. 아침에, 씻겨줄 때, 아멜리아가 무심코 만져주는 거랑 그이가 밤에 해줬던 거랑도 차이가 없게 느껴진다는 걸 알고나서는, 자괴감이 들었어. 그래서 때렸어. 거기가 미웠어. 그러니까 이건 그이하고 아무 상관도 없어, 내가 나빴어. 내가 나빴던 거지?

대답하기에 앞서 아멜리아는 방해만 되는 정조대를 풀어버렸다. 저 멀리 던지듯 치워버리고 팔을 쫙 벌렸다. 여주인이 주섬주섬 다리를 오므리더니 그럴 순 없다는 식으로 고개를 저었다. 그러나 이내 얌전히 기어와 안겼다. 코를 훌쩍이는 소리가 들려왔다. 

아멜리아는 내가 멋대로 느껴버려서 미워?

천만에요. 누구도 몸이 열린 오메가를 탓할 수는 없어요, 누구도요.

하지만, 아멜리아의 손길에 발정나버렸는걸. 더럽지 않아? 

다시 말씀드리지만 전혀 화가 나지 않았어요. 더럽다고 생각하지도 않고요. 몸이 열린다는 건 밥을 먹는 것과 별다를 바 없답니다. 뭘 먹든 일단 입에 들어가면 배가 차듯이 열리는 날엔 뭔 접촉이든 일단 몸이 끓는 거에요. 그러니 중요한 건 배가 찼다는 게 아니라 누구와 식사를 함께했냐는 거지요. 제가 만지는 것과 주인님의 손길이 똑같았다고 하셨지만, 분명 잘 생각해보면 다를 거에요. 주인님을 좋아하는 방식과 절 아껴주시는 방식이 다르시잖아요?

여주인이 손가락으로 아멜리아의 심장부근을 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 

응, 그이는 조금 더, 간질간질하구.......정말로 아멜리아한테도, 다른 사람들한테도 미안해하지 않아도 되는 걸까?

암요. 이제 조금 괜찮아지셨어요? 자, 연고를 드릴테니 주인님께 발라달라고 청해보세요. 전 그부위만큼은 건드릴 수 없지만, 나리라면 아무 상관도 없고 무엇보다 출발시간을 결정하시는 분이 그분이시니까요. 일단 그걸 바르면 화장실정도는 쓰리지 않고 다녀오실 수 있을 거에요. 전 여기서 기다릴게요.

아멜리아는 정조대를 도로 채운 뒤 여주인의 손에 약병을 들려주었다. 문을 열고 먼저 나가시라는 신호를 보내니 여주인은 언제 울적했었냐는 듯 쏜살같이 뛰어 화장실쪽으로 사라졌다. 신! 신! 나 또 말 할 게 생겼어! 목소리가 쩌렁쩌렁 울렸다. 아멜리아는 가슴을 쓸어내리며 마차에서 내려와 기대섰다. 이렇게 해결될 일이라니 천만다행이었다.

 

 

15

 

남편은 막 화장실을 나오던 중이었다. 할은 자각도 없이 그를 알파용 오메가용 중 아무 화장실로나 끌고 들어가 칸에 가뒀다. 뜻밖의 상황에 그는 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 할은 남편을 문쪽에 세워두고는 뚜껑 닫은 변기에 앉아 수치심도 없이 다리를 벌렸다. 음식을 앞에 둔 개처럼 마냥 신이 나 위쪽으로 병을 치켜들었다. 오줌마려워, 연고 좀 발라줘. 뭐라고? 그는 황당한 눈치로 되물었다. 일단 병을 받아든 그는 그러나 아랫쪽의 상태를 보고 매섭게 굳었다. 어찌 된 일이냐는 날선 질문에 할은 아멜리아에게 했던 이야기를, 방금 전의 대화까지 포함해 모두 털어놓았다. 당신이 이런 일은 모두 털어놓으라고 해서 말하러 왔어! 그의 콧수염이 씰룩거렸다. 얼마간 할은 그가 또다시 혼을 낼 거라고 생각했다. 기우였다. 그는 무릎을 굽혔다. 할은 차가운 연고의 감촉 쯤을 기대했으나 웬걸, 아래에 와닿은 건 그의 혀였다. 

연고를 발라달라고 했잖아?! 

할은 숨죽여 속삭였다. 남편은 말없이 쓰라린 둔덕에 입을 맞추었다. 하으응? 까슬한 수염이 민감한 곳에 닿아 더 쓸리며 아팠다. 그런데, 입맞춤이 곧 사랑의 징표라는 생각이 번득 들자 이루 말 할 수 없는 기묘한 감정이 치솟았다. 자신은 치료를 해달라며 남편을 끌고 왔다. 그런데 남편은 자신이 아멜리아와 그의 손길조차 잠시 구분하지 못해 울적해했다는 이야기를 듣고서 무릎을 꿇고서 그의 아래에 정성스레 입을 맞추고 있었다. 그게 그의 대답이었다. 아멜리아와 그의 차이였다. 연고같은 건 필요 없었다. 그는 자신을 사랑하고, 할이 마음속 깊숙한 곳에서는 절개를 지키지 못했다며 스스로를 책망한 일을 사랑하고, 거리낌없이 고통에 몸을 던지는 자신의 모습을 사랑한다. 그는 또한 이 상처를 사랑했다. 그를 위해 낸 상처이니 이것은 치료하지 않을 때 더욱 값어치가 있었다. 할은 아멜리아를 사랑하지만, 그녀의 말대로 신은 다른 방식으로 사랑한다. 철저히 그에게 맞춰진 종속적인 삶을 사는 것, 그게 할이 신을 사랑하는 방식이었다. 신이 이런 방식을 원한다면, 아멜리아의 조언을 굳이 따를 필요는 없을 것이다. 그가 상처를 햝았다. 아픔에 발가락이 절로 접혔다. 그리고 희미하게 만족감이 피어올랐다. 사랑받고 있는 데서 나오는 고양감이었다. 모순적이라고만 생각했던 두 감각이 서서히 하나로 합쳐졌다. 할은 헐떡였다. 그의 머리카락을 잡았다. 그가 오직 그의 것만이 허락되는 내밀한 곳을 빨아들였다. 

흐, 아흐, 아읏, 으응, 

할은 허공에 발길질을 했다. 몸이 갈라졌다가 도로 붙는 것만 같았다. 아파서, 그를 위해 고통에 찬 비명을 지를 수 있어서 행복했다. 행복했기에 쾌감이 스멀스멀 기어올라 피부에 끈적이며 달라붙었다. 그 징그러운 감촉이 기분나빠서 아팠다. 이미 둘은 뗄 수 없는 지경에 이르렀다. 그가 할이 스스로에게 내린 벌을 상기시켜주겠다는 듯 아프지 않게 허벅지를 때렸다. 살이 발갛게 달아올랐다. 할은 제 가슴을 긁어댔다. 뇌가 한계치까지 구르다가 정보를 소화하기를 멈추었다. 그 순간 그가 얼굴을 뗐고 관상용 외에 아무런 기능도 없는 묽고 흰 액체가 튀어나왔다. 할은 완전히 무너졌다. 정신적인 사투에 지쳐 정신을 반쯤 놓은 할은 뒤이어 실금했다. 다리를 타고 오줌이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 일부 줄기는 회음부쪽으로도 굴러떨어졌다. 말도 못하게 고통스러웠다. 그러나 정신을 놓기 직전에, 할은 분명 희미하게 웃었다. 

 

\---25---

"그는 더욱 중요한 것도 깨닫지 못했다. 그녀가 이 사교계에 어울릴 수 없을 만큼 뛰어난 존재라면, 그녀에게 어울릴 사교계는 이 세상에 없고, 그녀를 만족시킬 것은 오직 개인적 관계뿐이라는 점이었다. 그녀는 반항적이었지만, 그것은 그가 이해하는 종류의 반항은 아니었다. 그녀의 반항은 더 넓은 삶의 공간을 원하는 게 아니라 사랑하는 남자와 평등을 이루고자 하는 반항이었다."  
E. M. 포스터, 전망 좋은 방

 

17

 

신?

할은 눈을 깜빡였다. 그가 할의 이마에 장난스레 점을 찍었다. 닿지 않는 팔을 허우적대니 그가 요령있게 슥슥 피하며 얼굴 여기저기를 건드렸다.

날 점박이로 만들 생각이야?

꼬리도 뽑아낼 생각이지.

그의 다른손이 엉덩이골을 쓸었다. 할은 한숨같은 신음을 흘리며 허리를 비틀었다. 꼬리뼈 근처가 꾹 눌리자 할은 발바닥으로 바닥을 긁었다.

달마시안이야?

할은 몸을 뒤집은 개처럼 혀를 쭉 빼고 헥헥대는 소리를 냈다. 사마귀처럼 팔을 접어 완전한 개 흉내를 냈다. 정말로 꼬리가 돋았다는 양 열심히 엉덩이를 흔드니 그가 웃었다. 입만 움찔댄 게 아니라 소리도 냈다. 크게 웃는 모습을 본 건 이번이 처음이었다. 고무된 할은 몸을 홱 뒤집어 그의 무릎에 올라타 가슴을 맞대는 자세로 끌어안았다. 앞발로 어깨를 긁으며 목을 정신없이 햝았다. 한 마리의 충실한 개가 되어 단단한 살에 아프지 않게 이를 박았다. 가볍게 시작한 장난이 끈적한 분위기로 흐른다는 걸 엉덩이를 그의 허벅지에 비비다가 눈치챘다. 여전히 속옷이 금지된 탓에 맨살을 부비고 있었는데, 덩달아 떨어진 액이 허벅지에 닿았던 것이다. 멍? 그와중에도 컨셉을 충실히 유지하던 할은 그러나 당황으로 몸을 굳혔고 그는 어깻죽지를 잡고 할의 상반신을 들어올렸다. 할은 당황한 기색이 역력하게 짖었다. 그가 몸을 만져주는 대로 자세를 잡다보니 어느새 맞은편 좌석에 앞다리를 대고 엉덩이만 쭉 뺀 자세가 되었다. 그가 치마를 걷어올렸다. 외음부에 상처를 입은 이후 할은 사실상 끈착용이 금지되었으나, 몇 시간 사이에 어느새 끈은 졸업한 것으로 말이 바뀌어 있었다. 그대신 그는 물흐르듯 진도를 뽑아 몸이 충분히 열렸으니 안을 넓혀야 한다며 할에게 아주 얇은 굵기의 모형 성기를 집어넣었다. 벌써 삼일째였고, 이물감에 몸부림치던 할도 점차 낯선 감각에 익숙해져 제 안에 그런 것이 있다는 사실조차 문득문득 잊고 지내다 화장실을 갈 때나 자세를 바꿀 때나 기억해냈다. 

음란한 암캐로군.

자세상 그의 얼굴을 볼 수가 없었다. 물론 그 역시 장난이겠지만 어떤 표정을 지을지 모른다고 생각하니 난데없는 수식이 더없이 부끄러웠다. 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 엉덩이 구멍이 오물오물댔다. 할은 이마를 시트에 댔다. 그가 두 손가락으로 모형을 끄트머리 직전까지 뽑아 얼마나 흥분했는지 체크했다. 아마 흥건하게 묻어나왔을 것이다. 그가 도로 꽂아넣을 때 척추로 차가운 긴장감이 내달렸다. 할은 이제 사람말을 해도 되는 것인지 고민했다. 오래 가지는 않았다. 그가 반쯤 밀어넣었나 싶더니 느긋하게 앞뒤로 움직이기 시작한 것이다. 

흐앙....

물어보기 위해 입을 열었으나 도리어 민망한 젖은 소리가 튀어나와 할은 허겁지겁 입을 틀어막았다. 마부도 귀머거리는 아니었다. 듣기라도 했다간 신의 명예에 누가 될 터였다. 자신의 평판따윈 먼지와 함께 굴러도 상관없었지만, 돌고 돌면 어느새 비난의 화살은 그이를 향했다. 신과 떨어져 있으며 보낸 지난 일 년의 세월동안의 경험으로 배운 인생의 교훈이었다. 아무리 발버둥을 쳐도 할은 소문 혹은 뭇사람들의 호기심 등으로 시네스트로가 지어준 개집 밖을 나갈 수 없는 존재였고 결국 남편도 마찬가지였다. 영원히 본딩같은 건 할 수 없겠지만, 그 전에 둘은 이미 이어져있었다. 할이 한쪽방향으로만 흐른다고 생각했던 때조차 그러했다. 당신을 사랑하지 않고 당신도 날 사랑하지 않는다며 극단적인 방법으로 관계를 끊어내려 했던 때에도 할은 시네스트로를 사랑했고, 시네스트로는 아직 싹이 트지 않은 강렬한 감정을 느꼈다. 아무것도 존재하지 않았더라면 둘은 서로를 철저한 무관심으로만 대했을 것이다.

저택시절 그토록 두려워했던 기억이 머리에 살포시 걸터앉아 두개골을 짓눌렀다. 자신이 문자를 잘 알지 못한다는 사실조차 깜빡 잊어 읽을 수도 없는 책을 건네던 그, 아파 신음할 때 죽음과도 같은 검은 관을 사왔던 그, 사랑하는 나의 시네스트로. 할은 가늘게 몸을 떨었다. 그는 아직 눈치를 채지 못한 듯 막대로 할을 희롱하고 있었다.

신...?

들릴락말락한, 가느다란 목소리로 할이 속삭였다. 그는 잡히지 않는 얼굴 대신 엉덩이 살을 톡톡 쳤다. 쉿소리를 내자 할은 도로 조용해졌다. 잠시 생각을 접어두고 그의 행위에만 집중했다. 쾌감을 느끼라고 종용하는 대로 헐떡이며 충견노릇을 했다. 그러자 두려움이 물러갔다. 과거의 일은 더이상 할의 마음을 동요하게 하지 않았다. 공포에 사로잡히기에 할은 상호동의하에서 벌어지는 육체의 소통에 대해 너무 많은 것을 알고 있었다. 그들을 잇는 끈은, 예전엔 증오로 먼지묻고 무관심에 땅에 파묻혔을지 몰라도 지금은 사랑과 애정으로 닦아 말려 팽팽하게 당겨졌고 반질반질 윤이 났다. 내밀한 곳에 막대와 더불어 손가락이 두 개 더 들어왔다. 손끝만 닿아도 몸이 갈라지는 듯 아프더니 이제는 이정도 굵기도 거뜬했다. 할은 몸이 완전히 준비되었다는 걸 깨달았다. 외음부의 상처만 나으면, 드디어 그와 하나가 될 수 있을 것이다. 시네스트로도 할과 동시에 같은 생각을 했다. 할은 몸을 돌려 그의 표정을 살폈다. 뭐라고 결론짓기도 전에 일어나 여전히 몸에 그의 손가락을 품은 채 그를 끌어안고 키스했다. 그는 당장 제 물건을 넣을 수 없는 아쉬움을 손가락으로 달랬다. 안이 제각기 다른 페이스로 움직이는 사물에게 쑤셔지며 할은 영혼이 떠오르는 기분을 맛보았다. 극상의 경험 후 순식간에 도로 지상으로 내려왔을 때 신이 명령했다.

바닥에 무릎을 꿇어봐.

할은 그가 입에 제 것을 물리려 한다고 생각했다. 군말없이 네 발을 바닥에 붙이고서 이로 그의 허리춤을 살짝 물었다. 그는 바지를 푸르는 대신, 손을 닦고 나서 할의 가방을 뒤져 아직도 마차 바람을 쏘이면 추울테니 목에 두르시라며 아멜리아가 챙겨준 스카프를 꺼내 할의 목을 꽉 동여맸다. 목이 졸릴 정도는 아니었다. 일반적으로 스카프를 매는 방식과 달라 쵸커마냥 목 중앙에 애매하게 달려있을 뿐이었다. 할은 신이 알파이기 때문에 오메가의 의류에 대해선 잘 모르는 거라고 생각했다. 물론 자신의 남편은 언제나 한발 앞서나갔다.

앞으로 이걸 이렇게 매면, 개가 되는 거야.

할은 룰도 잊은 채 벌떡 일어났다가 천장에 머리를 박았다. 아야야, 정수리를 비비며 엉거주춤 앉은 것도 선 것도 아닌 자세로 그의 눈치를 살폈다. 자신없는 목소리로 의사를 피력했다.

싫어.

개는 싫어?

그럼 고양이? 능청스레 남편이 말을 잇는 소리를 듣고서야 그가 자신을 놀려먹고 있다는 사실을 알았다. 그러나 불길한 예감에 긴장을 놓을 수가 없었다. 그는 농담으로러도 허튼 소리를 하는 법이 없었다. 개라니? 그이의 사랑을 누리는 영광을 드디어 육신에 새길 수 있게 된 이런 감격스러운 순간에? 

사람이 좋아! 

하긴, 개라고 하기에는 꼬리가 부족하군.

꼬리 얘긴 농담이 아니었던 거야?

음란한 암캐라고 부른 것까지도 진심이었지.

진담인지 농담인지 구분조차 안 가는 이야기에 안색이 바랬다. 그가 껄껄 웃으며 할을 끌어다 제 무릎에 앉혔다. 할의 목소리가 다급해졌다. 

신, 나도 진심인 걸? 사람이 좋아. 강아지는 싫어.

왜 그렇게 생각하셨을까.

응, 응, 왜냐면........처음은 사람으로......하고 싶어서......

그럼 두 번째부터는 상관 없나?

두 번 째도 싫어! 세 번 째도! 네 번 째도! 

하지만 당신은 매일 사람이잖아. 

마치 자신은 때로 필요에 의해 짐승이 된다는 투로, 그가 말했다. 그 의미심장함을 따라가기 버거워 머리가 삐걱였다. 그러나 알아들은 척하기 위해 할은 되는 대로 말을 내뱉었고 함정에 빠졌다.

개는 사랑한다고 말을 할 수가 없는 걸? 

당신을 위해 꼬리를 주문해놨어. 호르몬의 성분을 분석해 진짜 개의 것처럼 작동한다더군. 개 꼬리는 사람 입처럼 움직인다는 걸 알고 있지? 당신이 사랑한다고 말하고 싶을 때, 꼬리가 대신 움직일 거야.

개는 당신 얼굴을 볼 수가 없잖아, 네 발로 걸어다니니까.

당신 앞에 거울을 놓으면 내 모습이 보일까?

개는........개는..........왜 사람이면 안 되는 거야?

그러자 그의 표정이 진지하게 변했다. 그가 아랫배에 손을 올렸다. 정확하게 흉터가 있는 자리였다. 

당신이 여길 내게 보여주고 싶어하지 않을지도 모른다는 생각이 들었었지.

거긴........

첫날에도 그랬잖아? 오메가가 아니니까 함께 할 수 없다고. 

그건........

아닌가?

할은 그의 손 위에 제 손을 올려 깍지를 꼈다. 그가 자신을 배려해주는 줄은 생각도 못했지만, 지금까지 흉에 대해선 정말로 까맣게 잊고 있었다. 바보같긴, 둘 사이에서 일어났던 가장 큰 일인데 그게 그의 뇌에서 쉽게 잊혀졌을 리 없었다. 할은 입을 열지 못했다. 뒤늦게 휘몰아친 감정에 피가 식어 말이 되어 나오지 못했다. 끈, 이라고 표현했던 것으로든 정신으로든 육체적으로든 그 일을 되짚지 않고선 절대 그와 하나가 될 수 없었다. 그건 오메가의 가장 중요한 기관에 난 상처였다. 마치 지금의 열상과도 같았다. 치유할 수 없다는 점만이 달랐다. 

할, 난 당신이 사람이나 오메가, 그러니까 남들이 정상이라고 분류하는 범주에서 벗어났다고 하더라도 상관없어. 가령 이 상처만 해도 그렇지. 왜 당신이 몸에 칼을 댔어야만 했을지 지독하게 고민하던 시절도 있었지만, 나를 사랑하기 때문에 낸 상처니까 이제 나쁜 쪽으로는 신경쓰이지 않아. 당신이 이 표현을 허락해준다면, 오히려 내게 있어서 자아를 성찰할 기회였다고 할 수 있겠군. 당신에게 사랑을 증명해보이기 전까진 하나가 되지 않겠다고 약속한 적이 있었지, 그때부터 쭉 이 말을 하고 싶었어. 치료 되지 않는 '증상'을 달고 있어도, 당장은 이해가 되지 않더라도, 사랑을 주고 받으며 동행하는 한 당신은 언제나 내게 값어치 있는 오메가요 부인일 거야. 

신, 난, 두 번 째부터는 개가 아니라 고양이가 되어도 상관없어. 당신이 날 사랑해준다면 불 속에라도 몸을 던질 거야. 

그리고 할은 일전에 궁극적인 도착지라고 생각했던 때처럼 남편과 키스했다.


	7. Chapter 7

\---26---

 

18

 

날이 맑던 날 오전의 일이다. 시네스트로는 길가에 마차를 세우고서 함께 걷자고 제안했다. 할은 용무가 있는 게 아닌 이상 좀처럼 내리려는 법이 없었던 남편이 먼저 말을 꺼내자 뛸듯이 기뻐하며 자세히 파고들려 하지 않았다. 남편이 마차를 먼저 보낸 것도, 새 집에 가까워졌기에 굳이 더 타고 갈 필요가 없기 때문임도 알아채지 못했다. 길이 예뻤기 때문이다. 본래 초봄은 구근식물의 계절이라 길의 양 옆은 중앙부가 노랑 섞인 밝은 주황인 하얀 수선화가 밭을 이루며 피어나고 있었고 양귀비가 첨언처럼 군데군데 박혀 있었다. 아직은 꽃망울을 품고서 후일을 기약하는 겹벚나무들은 할의 팔로는 안을 수도 없을 만큼 크게 자라 그늘을 드리우며 길과 꽃밭의 경계를 그었다. 할은 뛰어다니며 그것들을 일일히 살펴보는 데에 정신이 팔렸다. 

신, 누가 이걸 다 심어놓았을까? 

남편은 엉뚱한 대답을 내놓았다.

자연스럽게 군락지를 형성한 것처럼 보이게 하기 위해 오랜 시간동안 공을 들여야 했겠지. 

그것도 대단한 걸? 그동안 아무도 저걸 캐가거나 하지 않았단 거잖아?

사유지라 들어갈 수 없었는지도.

그 말에 할은 괜히 양심에 찔려 꺾어들었던 반쯤 시든 양귀비꽃을 던졌다가 이내 돌로 땅을 조금 파서 바로 세워두었다. 헛기침을 하며 이리저리 눈치를 살피는 모습이 우스웠던 시네스트로는 자기도 성큼성큼 밭에 걸어들어가 가장 크고 싱싱하게 피어있는 새빨간 개양귀비 하나를 꺾어다 아내의 손에 쥐어주었다.

신, 주인이 있는 물건은 함부로 만져선 안 돼.

누가 주인일 거라고 생각하지?

그건......모르겠는 걸. 여기가 어딘지도 모르겠는데 뭐. 근처에 귀족의 후손이라도 사는 거 아냐? 어쨌든, 

여긴 당신 땅이야.

'내' 땅이라고?

마음에 들어? 별로라면 엎고 새 꽃을 심어주지.

시네스트로는 오직 아내의 행복과 집까지 들어가는 길의 미관을 위해 근처 농가를 헐값에 일괄로 사들인 뒤 하나도 남김없이 부수고 사람은 멀리 쫒아보낸 자리에 새로 길을 내어 가꾼 꽃길이라는 사실은 굳이 입밖에 내지 않았다. 의심할 줄 모르는 아내는 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. 경제관념이 없으니 크고 넓고 든 게 많으면 죄 비쌀 거라고 여겼다. 아내는 우뚝 멈춰서서 숫자가 금액과 비례한다는 듯 꽃을 헤아리다 손으로 눈을 가렸다.

신, 이런 건 받을 수 없어.

어차피 내 명의로 되어 있어도 내가 죽고 난 뒤에 당신이 물려받기로 되어 있었을 거야, 다른 모든 것들과 함께.

죽는다는 얘기 하지 마, 이런 거 주지도 말고. 

부담스러워 할 필요 없어.

마음을 털어놔주는 것만으로도 이미 분에 넘치게 받았는 걸? 

하여간 당신은 너무 겸손해서 탈이야.

할의 제법 심각한 불만을 겸손 쯤으로 일축한 시네스트로는 아내의 손을 잡고서 걷기 시작했다. 그깟 밭뙈기 조금이 뭐가 대수냐는 투였다. 실제로도 꽃밭정도는 그가 하고자 했던 일들의 아주 일부일 뿐이었다. 그러나 그가 간과한 것은 아내가 지난 십 년간 매우 제한적인 환경에서 생활해왔으며, 그 탓에 물질적으로나 감성적으로나 검소하게 사는 버릇이 들었다는 사실이었다. 시네스트로의 사랑으로 충분하다는 말은 절대 겸손이 아니었으며 감정의 축약은 더더욱 아니었다. 문자 그대로의 진실이었다. 아직 아래의 상처가 낫지 않은 것만큼이나 할은 물질적인 사랑을 받아들일 준비가 되어 있지 않았다. 남편의 갑작스러운 고백으로 할은 급하게 삼킨 음식에 목이 메인 듯 버거워졌다. 그의 명령이라면 기라면 기고 햝으라면 햝고 대로 한복판에서라도 치부를 드러내겠지만 좋아해주는 것만큼은 마음대로 되지 않았다. 

아마 첫경험은 사람으로 하고 싶다 했던 말과도 연관이 있을 것이다. 할에게는 할대로의 환상이 있었다. 키스만 하면 모든 게 끝날 것이라 생각했던 순진한 어린 시절의 얄팍한 소망이었지만 어쨌든 공들여 켜켜이 쌓아올린 모래탑이었다. 아침마다 남편을 키스로 배웅하는 아내, 남편을 기다리며 저녁 메뉴를 생각하고 잡일을 하는 아내, 남편이 빈 집에서 적막이 아니라 막간의 쉴 틈을 민끽하는 아내, 할은 새 집에서 살게 된다면 아마 2층짜리 시골집일 거라고 생각했다. 작은 마당 한켠에는 강아지가 살고-순간 할은 남편이 자신을 강아지 삼고 싶어하던 일을 떠올렸다- 닭장이 있고 침실 두세 개와 화장실 하나와 부엌과 거실과 다락방이 있는 흔하디 흔한 시골집 말이다. 

꽃밭이라니, 작은 화단도 아니고 몇 키로미터는 될 법한 길을 쭉 따라가는 어마어마한 군락지라니. 대체 무슨 반응을 보이길 원했을까?

겸손같은 게 아니야.

할은 남편의 팔을 뿌리쳤다. 

난 정말로 이런 거창한 거 필요없어. 당신하고 아멜리아만 있으면 다른 사람이야 아무래도 좋고, 침대하고 식탁하고 화장실만 있으면 다른 가구야 있든 없든 상관없어. 당신이 사랑을 증명해주겠다고 했을 때 기꺼이 받아들였지만 과시적인 걸로 돋보이게까지 해야한단 소리는 아니었어.

질책하는 뉘앙스의 말에 남편은 조금 화가 났다.

길거리에서 수작질이나 해대는 놈팽이들마냥 몇 푼의 값어치도 없는 말만으로 당신을 사랑해야 한다고? 당신은 '내' 오메가고 엄연한 내 '부인'이야. 내 둥지를 지킬 만해서 내가 직접 고른 사람이라고. 그런 아내를 위해 들어가는 돈은 한푼도 아깝지 않은데 왜 내가 당신에게 물질적인 것으로 마음을 표현해선 안 되지?

아예 싫다는 말은 아니었어. 당신이 날 위해 이렇게까지 해주다니 조금 기쁜 마음도 있어. 다만, 너무 지나치다고 생각하게 되니까 거절하게 되는 거야. 당신이 뒷마당에 수선화를 심어다 내게 보여줬다면 나도 군말없이 좋아했을 텐데. 

겨우 그 정도로?

그래. 겨우 그 정도로. 

시네스트로의 입장은 단호했다. 그런 한심한 수준으로는 자신이 만족할 수 없었다. 그가 생각하기에 검소함에서 오는 작은 행복같은 건 모조리 돈도 능력도 모자란 멍청이들이 오메가를 꾀어내기 위해 지어낸 개소리였다. 할은 비용을 모르기 때문에 말을 안하고 있겠지만 새 집에 가는 겸 몇 달 여행을 하는 비용만으로도 이미 가난한 집의 일 년치 식비가 들어갔다. 그렇게 좋아하던 말만 해도 유지비가 어마어마하게 들어갔다. 사랑이란 그런 거였다. 천박한 속물처럼 어떠한 내적 교감도 없이 다이아목걸이와 지폐다발만으로 억지 유혹할 필요는 없지만 사랑하는 사람에게는 다이아 목걸이든 지폐든 금액을 아까워해선 안 됐다. 아까웠던 적도 없었다, 젊어서 일찍 자수성가한 뒤로 돈이라면 썩어날 정도로 모아두었으니까. 

그는 아내가 지난 일 년간 주교관에 얹혀 살면서 주눅이 들었다고 생각했다. 친애하는 아빈이 설마 구박을 하진 않았겠으나 예민한 성미이니 분명 금전적인 문제를 생각하지 않을 수 없었을 것이고 세상물정도 모르는 주제에 뭐라도 해야 한다는 압박감을 저도 모르게 받았던 게 분명했다. 그래서 그는 아내를 달래기 위해 그런 말을 했다.

과시욕이 아니야. 뒷마당 화단을 가꾸는 정도밖에 돈이 들어가지 않았어.

집 뒤에 나무를 심어 숲을 만들었으니 틀린 말도 아니었다. 아내는 어이가 없다는 듯 웃었다. 부동산 증여 절차를 아직 완벽하게 밟은 것은 아니니 그럼 원하는 때에 언제든지 다시 받으라는 말로 작은 말다툼을 마무리짓고서, 시네스트로는 다시금 아내를 재촉했다. 여전히 꽁해있는 눈치였으나 알파가 두 번이나 가볍게 덮고 넘어간 일을 감히 오메가가 헤집을 수는 없는 노릇이었으므로 더이상 말을 꺼내지는 못했다. 할이 굳이 세 번째로 같은 일을 거론한다면 시네스트로는 진짜로 화를 낼 거였고 그랬다간 할이나 시네스트로나 가까스로 되찾은 행복을 잃어야만 했다. 팔짱을 낀 채 저벅저벅 걸어가면서, 할은 자기 소유라는 이 부담스럽기 짝이 없는 초지를 불편한 기색으로 눈에 담았고 둘 다 집이 보일 때까지 말이 없었다.

 

 

 

대문이 열리기 직전, 시네스트로는 농담삼아 말을 건넸다.

침대는 옆나라 최고 장인들에게 직접 주문했지. 침구에는 금실로 수를 놓았어. 응접실이 여러 개에 방을 모두 열려면 열쇠가 서른 한 개나 필요하지. 이것도 너무 많은가?

응. 나는, 시골 오두막일줄 알았어.

하늘이 무너져도 그런 허름한 곳에 당신을 둘 수는 없어.

내가 직접 비질을 하고 요리를 내와야 한다고 생각했어.

당신이 어떻게 그런 허드렛일을 해?

알아? 몇 달 전까지만해도, --주교님은 너무나 착한 분이셨지만-- 은혜를 받기만 하는 게 너무 미안해서 바느질을 하거나 군대에라도 갈 생각이었어. 그 전에는 저택에서 비단옷을 입어도 내 집에서 사는 것 같지가 않았고, 친정집에서 나온 건 너무 오래 전이라 어땠는지 기억조차 나지 않았어. 그러니까 당신이 다시 사랑해줘도 나무로 된 이층집 정도가 어울린다고 생각했어. 거기라면 정말로 내 집처럼 느껴질 것만 같았어.

하지만 당신은 그것보단 값진 사람이지.

할의 허리에 손을 두른 시네스트로는 자갈이 깔린 길을 걸어 아내를 집으로 데려갔다. 아내의 몸이 약간 굳었다. 긴장을 풀어줄 요량으로 그는 아내의 귀에 대고 속삭였다.

그럼, 첫경험은 사람으로 하고 싶다고 했을 때에도 싸구려 매트리스를 얹은 삐걱이는 나무침대와 일을 마치고 잠이 들면 벼룩이 기어나오는 침구를 상상했어?

아내가 눈을 질끈 감고서 고개를 절레절레 내저었다. 그것보란 듯 그는 승리의 미소를 지었다. 자기 모순에 빠진 아내가 허우적거렸다.

그건 경우가 다르지! 엄마가, 분명, 사향이 가득 깔린 방에서......최고의, 인생, 최고의 경험이, 될 거라고......당신이........

부끄러움을 못이긴 아내는 끝내 입을 다물었다. 그가 아내의 엉덩이를 쓰다듬으며 노골적으로 말했다.

참지 말고 말해봐. 내가 해주는 건 부담스러워서 싫다니, 처음만큼은 당신에게 맞춰주겠다고 한 말도 있고 해달라는 대로 다 해주지. 

여기서?

아내가 숨을 들이켰다. 아직 대낮이었다. 정원엔 큰 나무가 없어 둘의 모습이 저택 앞쪽 어디에서나 훤히 내려다보였다. 그는 애매한 표정으로 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그의 손은 점점 아래로 내려가 골을 타고 회음부가 있을 곳에 이르렀다. 아내의 허벅지 안쪽이 가늘게 경련하는 게 느껴졌다. 귀끝까지 새빨개진 아내는 정신을 못 차리고 당하기만 하다 퍼뜩 놀라 그를 뿌리치고서 달아났다.

이 변태!

오랫동안 꾹 눌러담았으나 차마 말은 못한 듯한, 그러나 그에게 별 타격은 없는 말 한마디만 툭 던지고서 말이다. 그는 느긋하게 뒤를 쫒았다. 오직 그의 명령으로만 문을 여닫게 되어 있어 아내가 두들겨봐야 열릴 리가 없었다. 사실 그도 체면이 있으니 정원에서 정사를 치르고 싶지는 않았다. 하지만 아내를 놀려먹는 건 언제나 재미있었다. 그는 허망한 표정으로 문간에 기대어 선 아내의 턱을 잡아 위로 약간 들어올리고 목덜미를 씹어 마킹했다. 고통섞인 신음소리가 들려왔다. 오갈데를 모르고 허공에 떠있던 아내의 손이 그의 목으로 올라와 그를 끌어안았다.

 

\---27---

 

19

 

진실이든 아니든 간에, 서로 원하지 않는다면 건드리지 않는다는 대전제아래 할은 조금씩 길들여져왔다. 십 년을 함께 했으나 아는 것 없는 그들 사이를 위한 남편의 배려라고 할은 믿었다. 내가 언제든 싫다고 말만 하면 그이는 당장 하던 일을 멈추고 날 끌어안아줄 것이다. 시네스트로가 공들여 할의 마음 깊숙한 곳에 박아둔 이 암시는 저택시절 어떠한 반항도 용납되지 않았던 경험과 맞물려 더욱 확고해졌다. 그이는 변했다. 이제는 아주 상냥하고 다정하고 나를 사랑해준다, 나를 위해 기다려주고 참아주니까. 아이러니하게도 할은 바로 그 믿음에 눈이 멀어 애써 찾았던 자유를 제 손으로 벗어던지고 있었다. 제게 거부할 수 있는 선택지가 있다고? 이렇게 날 사랑해주는 남편이 있으니 그이를 위해 무엇이든 할 수 있다고 덜컥 결심해버린 순간부터 거부권이란 허울좋은 구실에 불과했다. 남편이 정조대를 채웠을 때 할이 거부할 수 있었는가? 대놓고 개취급을 하고 싶다고 말했을 때 진심으로, 상황을 바꿀 만한 영향력이 있을 정도의 거부의사를 표시할 수 있었는가? 할이 싫다고 말하자 시네스트로는 어떻게 상황을 타개했는가? 설사 싫다고 말하고 도망을 간다 친들 마킹이 된 주제에 자궁까지 없고 알파는 잃은 듯한 오메가가 어디서 무엇을 할 수 있겠는가? 

그러나 할에게는 이 간단한 진리를 일깨워줄 사람이 없었다. 아빈이 주기적으로 보내오는 편지마저도 당신을 귀찮게 하지 않겠다는 명목아래 시네스트로가 대신 읽어주는 만큼만 듣고 있는 수준이었다. 아멜리아는, 분명 좋은 사람이지만 어쩔 수 없는 옛날 사람이라 할의 행복을 위해서라도 남편과 함께해야한다고 믿었다. 그 행복에는 시네스트로가 할을 길들이는 작업에 대한 암묵적 동의와 협조가 포함되어 있었다. 주인과 한통속이 아니었다면 애초에 그 먼 길을 따라오지 않았을 것이다. 물론 그렇다고 해서 그녀가 대단히 파렴치한 사람인 것은 아니었다. 알파란 본래 정복욕이 강한 생물이었다. 주인 정도의 표면적인 자상함을 표출하는 것만으로도 이미 공공연한 부러움의 대상이었다. 세상에는 그정도의 가장도 귀찮아 하는 알파들이 얼마든지 있었고, 심지어는 주인도 일년 여 전까지 그 흔해빠진 알파군상 중 하나였었다. 

 

그렇기에 할은, 시네스트로가 짐짓 고심 깨나 한 듯한 목소리를 꾸며내어 천천히 마음 내킬 때 집안을 조금씩 둘러보라고 말했을 때 그만큼 자신을 잘 배려해주는 이는 없다고 느꼈다. 할에게 집 안에 대한 통제권을 넘겨주겠다는 듯 서른한 개의 열쇠가 달린 무거운 꾸러미에 새빨간 리본을 달아 건네주자 한 층을 통째로 갈 수 없었던 옛날 생각에 눈물을 찔끔 흘리기까지 했다. 이제 이 집은 당신 거야. 어떤 스타일을 좋아할지 몰라 침실을 여러 개 만들었지. 지금 고르러 갈까? 남편의 제안은 하늘에서 내려온 계시나 다름없었다. 그가 이렇게까지 상냥하게 나온다면 할은 마땅히 순종해야 했다, 그럼 할도 기분이 좋고 좋은 게 좋은 거니까. 

난 전망이 탁 트인 곳이 좋아! 안에서 화분을 기르게 해도 잘 들었으면 좋겠어. 가구는 생각해본 적 없어. 그런 곳이 있어? 몇 층이지? 데려다줘!

종종걸음으로 복도를 내달리자 열쇠가 짤랑거렸다. 할은 자주 뒤를 돌아보았고 시네스트로는 느긋하게 따라오며 가끔 방향 지시를 했다. 방문은 하나같이 잠겨있었으며 긴 복도는 비슷한 스타일로 꾸며져 있었다. 때문에 할은 안내를 받지 않고서는 집 구조를 파악하기가 힘들었다. 위로 한 층을 올라가 오른쪽으로 좀 걷다가 막다른 계단을 오르고서야 간신히 멈추었다. 거기에 있는 문 세 개가 모두 할의 침실이었다. 왼쪽은 로코코 스타일로 화려하게 치장된 방이었으며 가운데는 분수가 정면으로 눈에 들어왔고 오른쪽은 검은색과 흰 색으로 가장 단순하게 꾸며진 가운데 한쪽 벽에 십자가에 매달린 그ㅡ리스도의 조각상이 걸려 있었다. 할은 한참을 번갈아가며 드나들다 끝내 오른쪽방 침대에 걸터앉았다.

내가 여길 골라도 괜찮은 거야?

그럼.

정말로?

시네스트로는 대답대신 할을 마주보고 서서 할의 가슴에 손을 올렸다. 가슴에 힘을 주니 할이 밀려 등을 침대에 대고 누웠다. 할은 눈을 한번 빙그르르 돌리고서 제 남편을 쳐다보았다. 얼굴 너머로 고통에 찬 예ㅔ수가 언뜻언뜻 보였다 말았다 했다. 신의 앞에 경건하지 못한 자세로 드러누워 있다는 생각에 얼굴이 조금 달아올랐다. 그제서야 남편이 일부러 저 자리에 신성한 물건을 가져다 두었다는 것을 깨달았다. 만일 이 방을 고른다면 밤마다 음란한 짓을 하고 있다는 죄책감에 성ㅔ경조차 들지 못할 것이다. 남편은 태연하게 상처를 확인할 시간이 되었으니 다리를 벌리라 명령했다. 한참을 머뭇대다 기어이 복종했다. 그가 무릎을 꿇고 앉자 십자가가 어떤 장애물도 없이 곧장 눈에 날아와 꽂혔다. 할은 남편을 허겁지겁 밀어내고서 방을 빠져나왔다.

음, 누워보니까 침대가 별로인 것 같아!

중간방은 침구가 다를뿐 오른쪽과 같은 침대를 쓰지. 

남편이 옷매무새를 가다듬었다. 그러고나니 남는 게 하나밖에 없었다. 어쩐지 말려든 듯한 기분으로 할은 왼쪽방에 들어가 섰다. 남편이 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 

화분을 놓고 싶다고 했나? 물받이만 있으면 창틀에 올려놓고 길러도 될 거야. 

다른 지시사항은 없냐는 투였다. 그가 빤히 쳐다보자 할은 시키지도 않았는데 몸을 한차례 가늘게 떨고는 침대로 가 누웠다. 그는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 할이 얌전히 다리를 벌리고 그에게 민감한 곳을 보이고나서야 어깨를 으쓱하며 다가와 좀전에 하던 일을 마저 했다. 십자가와 눈을 마주친 기억에 치마자락으로 얼굴을 조금 가린 할은 쭈삣대며 거기는 좀 어떠냐고 물었다.

완전히 나은 건 아니지만 지금 약을 바르면 저녁부터는 정사도 치를 수 있겠는데.

신 그럼, 이왕 이렇게 되어버린 거, 당신, 내가 하고 싶다는 대로 해주는 거지?

남편은 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 거냐는 눈빛을 보냈다.

하고, 싶어. 

그렇게 말 중간중간을 빼먹으면 알아듣기가 힘든데.

당신이 아까 정원에서 해달라는 대로 해주겠다고 했으니까 오늘 저녁에, 그거, 사랑.......나누고 싶어. 

키스라면 지금도 할 수 있는데 겨우 그런 걸 소원으로 쓸 생각이야?

아, 아니! 키스 말고! 

그럼?

얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아오른 할은 검지와 중지로 제 여성기 양 옆을 잡아벌렸다. 

여기에, 당신 걸 받고 싶어. 하고 싶어. 몸끝까지 당신과 이어지고 싶어. 있지, 새 집 새 방 새 침대에서 보내는 첫날밤의 기억이 당신과 하나가 되는 경험이었으면 좋겠어. 그게 내 소원이야. 

남편이 비릿한 웃음을 띠며 안에 들어 있는 모조 성기를 옆으로 밀어내고 제 손가락을 은밀한 곳에 집어넣었다. 이질적인 것 두 개가 동시에 몸 안이 존재하는 생경한 감각에 할은 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 여기에 내가 들어왔으면 좋겠어? 그가 굳이 확인차 물었다. 할은 그가 제 안을 마음껏 헤집고 돌아다니도록 내버려두었다. 응. 

그렇다면 왜 아까 정원에서는 안 된다고 했던 거지? 

할은 갑자기 얼굴을 굳혔다. 시네스트로는 불쾌해하는 아내의 표정을 본 지가 오래되었다. 순간 키를 잘못 눌렀던가, 하고 생각을 되짚는데 아내가 부루퉁한 얼굴로 그를 비난했다.

당연한 거 아냐? 그래도 첫날밤인데 정말로 당신이랑 처음 결혼한 것처럼 굴고 싶었단 말이야. 우선 제일 예쁜 옷으로 갈아입고서 근사한 나들이를 다녀온 뒤에 저녁부터 먹을 거라고! 양초도 백 개나 키고 테이블보도 하얗고 레이스 잔뜩 달린 예쁜 걸 깔아두고서 고기도 썰어야지! 저녁을 풀코스로 두 시간은 먹을 거야. 그러고나서 당신한테 번쩍 안겨서 단숨에 방으로 올라가 향유 발라가며 깨끗하게 씻은 다음에 사향이 진동하는 휘황찬란한 방에 누워 당신이 씻고 나오길 기다리며 설렐 거란 말이야!

'번쩍 안겨 올라가는' 부분에서 할은 몸소 공주처럼 들리는 자세를 취해보였다. 쓸데없이 구체적인 시나리오에 그는 심각하게 생각하던 것을 관두고 한바탕 크게 웃었다. 아내가 웃지 말라며 그의 등짝을 때렸다. 

그래 그거면 되겠어?

두 번째 정사부터는 봐주지 않겠다는 말이 농담조로 따라붙었다. 아내는 그 말을 듣고서 심각한 고민에 빠졌다. 

이따가 더 생각날지도 몰라.

그때 이야기하면 들어주지.

정말이지?

첫날밤은 당신한테 맞춰주겠다고 약속했으니까. 

당신은 세상에서 가장 멋있는 사람이야!

첫날밤만큼은 아내 소원을 들어주겠다는 말은 곧 그 다음부터는 당신 의사를 들어주지 않겠다는 말이나 다름없었다. 아내는 불나방처럼 눈앞의 일밖에 생각하지 못했다. 제가 쥐고 있는 패를 숨길줄 몰랐으며 숨겨야 하는 이유조차 알지 못했다. 시네스트로는 그런 아내가 사랑스러웠다. 이내 손안에 남은 한줌의 기회마저 몽땅 날리고서 한없이 그에게 의존할 모습이 상상되어 정성껏 아내의 안을 어루만졌다. 부끄러운 줄도 모르고 아내가 되는 대로 지껄였다.

어서 밤이 왔으면 좋겠어. 

나도 그렇군.

아내는 한숨같은 신음을 뱉으며 눈을 꾹 감았다.


	8. Chapter 8

\---28---

 

20

 

분위기를 제대로 내기 위해 준비를 하는 동안 할은 단꿈에 젖어있었다. 그 완고하던 남편이 제 뜻에 따라주겠다며 뜻을 굽힌 역사적인 날이었다. 동시에 결혼하고 나서부터 쭉, 근 십 년간 갈망해온 그이의 오메가가 되는 날이기도 했다. 할은 이 두 가지 경우의 수가 겹칠 줄을 차마 생각하지 못하고 있었다. 그러나 남편은 그만큼 할을, 할의 처음을 배려해주고 있었다. 사랑받고 있다는 만족감에 취해 할은 머리속에서 굴려본 것중 가장 완벽한 시나리오를 눈앞에 펼쳤다. 이미 겪어본듯 생생했다. 이루어질 일만 남았다. 말만 하면 뭐든 이루어지는 것이다. 비비디바비디부, 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 요정의 손짓에 변신하는 기분으로 남편이 미리 주문해 옷장에 채워둔 것들 중 가장 화려하고 아름다운 옷을 골라 입었다. 귀에는 무거운 귀걸이를 달고 한 시간이나 머리를 만졌다. 오전의 산책이 제법 버거웠던지라 중간에 꾸벅꾸벅 졸았으나 어쨌든 깨어났을 땐 단장을 마친 상태였다. 할이 얼마나 이 날을 기다렸는지 아는 아멜리아는 걱정을 해주는 대신 입에서 향내가 나게 하는 사탕을 물려주었다. 단걸 드시면 정신이 드실 거에요. 아니면 약을 좀 드려요? 아멜리아는 식후에 꼭 하나씩 드시라고 신신당부하며 얇은 종이로 싼 사탕을 주머니에 담아 손에 쥐어주었다. 할은 그걸 받아 파우치 안에 접어 넣고서 미소가 만연한 얼굴로 천진하게 웅얼웅얼댔다. 

신이 예쁘다고 해줄까?

암요.

아멜리아가 마지막으로 옷매무새를 손보는 동안 할은 편지지를 꺼내 공들여 한 줄을 적었다.

'어머니, 전 사랑받고 있어요.'

뭐라 말을 덧붙이기 전에 할을 찾는 노크소리가 들려왔고 할은 편지지를 대충 반 접어 책상에 날리듯 던지고는 종종걸음으로 방을 빠져나갔다. 

 

21

 

걱정했던 것이 무색하게, 시네스트로는 그 이상을 해주었다. --돌이켜 생각해보면 그것이 문제의 시발점이었다. 너무 오랫동안 스스로의 환상을 지키며 그것이 완벽하다 자부하고 살아왔기에, 막상 현실을 마주해 깨졌을 때 대처법을 생각해내지 못하고 침몰하고 만 것이다.--그는 할과 눈을 마주치자 부드럽게 웃었다. 무릎을 꿇더니 할의 손을 잡고서 결혼 반지에 입을 맞추었다. 할은 깜짝놀라 하마터면 손을 홱 잡아 뺄 뻔했다. 다행히 그러지 못한 것은 손을 그러쥔 남편의 악력이 강했기 때문이다. 그는 정중한 말씨로 할을 부인이라 불렀다. 입을 떼며 눈을 들어 슬쩍 할과 시선을 얽었다. 

어디로 모실까요?

말하는 투와는 달리 날카롭게 뻗은 눈매가 욕망으로 번들거리는 걸 읽고서 할은 어느 장단에 맞추어야 할지 자신이 없어져 뭐라 말을 잇지 못하고 그저 아랫입술만 짓씹었다. 자신만만한 미소가 지워졌다. 상상은 이렇게 시작하지 않는다. 남편은 농담처럼 가벼운 태도로 자신에게 존대를 하지도 않고 속내를 여과없이 비추지도 않는다. 심장이 쿵쾅댔다. 대체 왜 안 하던 짓을, 할은 생각을 하는 도중에 스스로 답을 깨우쳤다. 사람이 되고 싶다고 했기에, 첫경험만큼은 존중받고 싶다고 했기에 남편은 할에게 자신과 동등한 대우를 해주고 있었던 것이다. 왜냐면, 친절하고 상냥한 어투로 조곤조곤 봄소풍을 가자고 제안하는 건 어린아이를 안아드는 부모에게나 어울릴 태도였으니까. 오늘밤의 목적, 그러니까 본론을 반쯤 잊은 채 디저트를 포함한 오후시간의 전희에만 몰두하는 건 애같은 행동이었으니까. 하지만, 십 년을 애같은 생각에 매몰되어 살아왔다면 대체 지금 당장 어떻게 행동해야 하는지? 할은 이것조차 철없어 보일까봐 차마 점심 메뉴로 아까 말한 양송이 수프와 시저 샐러드가 나왔느냐는 말을 꺼낼 수가 없었다. 

머리가 어지러울 양의 생각과 경험이 의식의 지표면 위로 불쑥 솟아올랐다. 매몰차게 내치던 기억, 자신의 잘못인데도 당사자가 아닌 애먼 사람들을 질책해 죄책감에 끙끙 앓게 했던 기억, 자신은 글을 모른다는 간단한 사실관계마저 잊었는지 흉내나 겨우 낼 수 있는 책을 던져주며 소리내어 읽어달라 했던 기억, 아픈데도 끝끝내 자신이 원하던 만큼 모습을 비춰주지는 않았던 기억, 이제는 옛일이라고 하나 할은 늘 겁에 질린 채 한발 뒤에서 겨우겨우 그를 좆아가며 자라났다. 겨우 몇달의 다정함으로 뿌리깊은 공포가 씻겨내려갈 리 없었다. 그러니 그와 같은 위치에 서리라는 가정은 애초에 머리에 들어 있지도 않았다. 동일한 개체로서 존중받는 사람으로 행동하는 법을 이론적으로나 조금 알고 있을 뿐이었다. 

그런 만큼 유의미한 반응을 할 수 있을 리가 없었다. 수줍게 식사를 하러 가자고 말하면 될 일인데도 도저히 그 최상의 대우를 즐길 수가 없었다. 억지로라도 웃을 수가 없었다. 바보같았다. 그가 매일 이렇게 잘 해줄 것도 아니고, 반나절인데, 스스로 원했던 일이니 즐기기만 하면 되는데 묵은 감정이 무게추처럼 입꼬리를 끌어내리고 목구멍에 틀어박혀 모든 출입을 가로막았다. 겨우 두어 마디의 말과 약간의 몸동작만으로 할은 복에 겨워했다. 그럼에도 뭐라도, 지푸라기라도 던져볼 요량으로 어거지로 입을 벌렸을 때 말 대신 배에서 요란한 꼬르륵 소리가 울렸고 할의 입은 조개처럼 도로 다물렸다. 긴장에 당황까지 겹쳐져 얼굴이 시뻘개졌다. 시네스트로같은 수완가에게 그 뒷일을 주무르는 것은 생각할 필요도 없을 만큼 손쉬운 일이었다. 

그는 꼬르륵소리는 못들은 체했다. 갑작스럽게 주어진 자유를 소화하지 못하고 헐떡이는 할에게 자신의 팔을 잡게 하고는 태연히 식사가 차려진 곳으로 안내했다. 저녁식사를 위해 식당을 단장하고 있었기 때문에 점심은 부득이하게 야외에서 먹게 되었다. 마침 할도 집 뒤편의 정원은 본 적이 없고 하니 겸사겸사 알맞은 기회였다. 그런 설명을 듣고 나서 할은 조심스럽게 고개를 약간 끄덕였다. 오늘 오후 들어 남편에게 건넨 첫 피드백이었다. 남편은 파라솔 그늘이 짙게 드리운 쪽 의자를 골라 잡아 빼고는 할을 먼저 앉히는 매너를 발휘했다. 앉아서 두 손을 가지런하게 식탁에 올려놓고서야 할은 제가 여지껏 떨고 있었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 내내 이런 태도여서는 안 된다. 오늘이 어떤 날인데. 할은 어떻게든, 모래성의 붕괴를 막아보고자 상황을 제게 익숙한 양상으로 돌리려 노력했다. 

말은 굳이 안 높여도 돼, 낯간지럽기도 하고.....

부인에게 그런 무례를 저지를 수야 없지요.

어투는 부드러웠으나 태도는 단호했다. 

아 너무 힘들다 이 부분 진심 농담 안 하고 열 번은 썼다 지움 썼던 거 다 합치면 ㄹㅇ 만 자도 넘음 존나 압축해야지

아무튼 할은 안그래도 잔뜩 주눅들고 당황해있던 차였는데 시네가 정말로 내 도움 없이 혼자 서보라는 식으로 엄청 정중하게 나오니까 대처를 못함. 내가 하지 말라는 일은 신도 안 하겠다고 한 게 생각이 났지만, 이번 일은 내가 아니라 신의 태도가 맞는 거고 내가 바보같이 어른스럽게 굴 줄도 모르는 거니까 시네한테 따지지도 못함. 그런 식으로 패닉에 패닉이 겹치다보니 일이 제대로 흘러갈 리가 없지. 그래도 할이니까 나름대로 씩씩하게 굴어보려고 하는데 시네가 일부러 안 맞춰주고 할이 용쓰는 거 모르는 척, 계속 딱딱하게 아는 친척 부인 대하듯 대하기만 하니까 점점 자신감이 사라져서 누가봐도 실수인 거 연발하는 거. 그렇게 큰 일은 아니지만 할의 용기를 꺾기엔 충분했고 시네가 다정한 척 아내 실수 눈감아주는 위인인 척 할이 사고친 거 뒷수습 하니까 잘못하고서도 혼나지 않은 게 처음인 할은 크리티컬 히트맞고 그만 자기가 멍청하게 구는 바람에 인생에서 제일 중요한 날을 망쳤다는 자괴감에 빠져버리는 거. 속상하고 서러워서 막 눈물 나오려고 하는데 신의 탓도 아니고 죄다 자기 잘못이니까 누구한테 털어놓을 수도 없는 거지. 시네는 그제서야 할이 아는, 달라진 시네스트로의 모습으로 돌아와 막 멘탈 바스러지려고 하는 애 살살 달래고 구워 삶아서 산책이나 하자며 정원 뒤편에 난 숲으로 데리고 감.

할이 막 도중에 멈춰서고 자책하니까 손수건으로 눈물 닦아주다가 아예 애처럼 업어줘야지. 어른대접 받을 때보다 오히려 덜 자란 애취급 받을 때 편안한 할. 햇볕 받고 열오른 시네 등에 업혀서 체온 느끼고 있으려니 아주아주 조금씩 마음이 편해짐. 시네가 거기다가 이제 겨우 점심이 지났을 뿐인데, 첫경험을 망친 것도 아닌데 왜 벌써부터 그런 표정을 짓냐는 식으로 벤츠같은 위로 멘트 던지니까 마음 풀리는 동시에 한편으론 어렴풋이 시네가 그렇게 대접해줬는데도 받아먹지 못하다니 자기는 동등해질 자격이 없다고 생각해버리는 거. 그렇다고 해서 막 난 병신이야 엉엉 하는 그런 느낌은 아닌데 그냥 영원히 시네가 아버지 같기도 하고 동경할 수 있는 의뭉스러운 대상으로 남아줬으면 좋겠다 싶은 생각을 함. 그래서 아까전과는 다르게 솔직하게 그런 생각 털어놓겠지. 시네는 옳지 됐다 싶어서 적당히 다정한 멘트로 받아쳐주고, 쉽게 마음이 돌아선 할은 이제 슬슬 주위 풍경이 눈에 들어와서 이건 뭐고 저건 뭐냐는 질문을 막 함. 

그때 시네가 자기가 굳이 숲을 만든 이유를 설명해주는 거지. 

당신이 네 발로 걷더라도 밖에 있는 호기심 많은 사람들이 보지 못하도록 적당히 빽빽히 심어야 했지. 

내가?

할은 숨을 들이켰다. 남편이 개에게 하듯 할의 턱 아래쪽을 손톱을 세워 살살 긁었다. 

하인들이 집안에서 일을 하다가 창문을 내다보더라도 교묘하게 숨겨지도록 나무의 모양을 정교하게 다듬어야 했어. 수종 역시 당신의 맨살이 비벼지더라도 상하지 않도록 껍데기가 매끈하거나 부드러운 종류로 고르고 골랐지. 말했잖아, 정원은 당신의 땅이라고. 당신이 조금 더 용기 있어지면 오전에 봤던 곳으로도 산책을 나갈 수가 있겠지.

네 발로?

싫은가?

남편은 대답을 기다리는 대신 적당한 말로 대화를 끝맺었다.

하긴, 오늘의 당신은 사람이니까 자세히 알 필요가 없는 말이지.

진짜 딱 궁금해하도록 떡밥만 던지고 도망간 셈인데 할은 여기에 제대로 걸려드는 거. 전에는 개라니 마냥 싫다고만 생각했는데, 오늘 자기가 사람대접받는 건 어울리지 않는 사람이란 걸 깨닫고 나니 신이 사랑해주기만 한다면, 혹시라도 어쩌면 괜찮을지도 모르겠다고 덜컥 생각해버리는 거. 아직 일말의 자존감이 남아있으니 개가 되겠다고 완전 결심한 건 아니지만 자기도 모르게 그의 사람 아내로 사는 것과 예쁨받는 강아지처럼 사는 법을 저울질해보고 있는 거. 시네는 무겁다는 핑계로 할 나무 아래에 내려놓고서 맞은편에서 가벼운 스트레칭하던 중이라 할 표정 미묘하게 바뀌는 거 알아채고, 고기가 걸렸으니 낚싯줄을 당기기만 하면 된다고 생각하겠지. 근데 겉으로는 전혀 내색 안하고서 뭘 그렇게 열심히 생각하냐고 물어보겠지. 할은 막 당황해서 뭐라고 되는 대로 내뱉는데 말 꼬여서 이상한, bdsm적 섹드립처럼 돼버림. 할 본인은 그런 뜻인지 전혀 모르고 말실수이며 시네도 대충 걸러서 알아들었을 거라고 념겨짚는데 사실 그 말이 할이 앞으로 겪을 처지랑 엮인 말이어서 시네는 속으로 우습다고 생각하는 거. 

 

+

도저히 끼워넣을 틈을 못찾았는데  
할이 왜 자꾸 정신적으로 덜 자란 애처럼 구냐면 그 옛날, 첫경험에 잔뜩 의미부여하고서 환상 키워가며 엄마한테는 사랑받는다고 가짜 편지쓰던 그 십대 시절에 스스로 갇혀버려서. 시네한테서 벗어났을 땐 그래도 환상 스스로 깨부순 뒤라 좀 현실감각?이 되돌아왔었는데 시네랑 다시 합치고 나니 현실 시네가 너무 상상 속 시네처럼 굴어서 다시 거기 매몰되고 만 거. 그래서 절대로 시네가 사실은 다정한 사람이 아니고 다시 부른 것도 (물론 사랑에서 나온 일이지만) 나름의 목적이 있어서라는 거 절대 간파하지 못할 뿐더러 환상이 깨지는 순간을 용납하지 못하는 거. 왜냐면 시네스트로는 그런 사람이 아니니까. 사랑스러운 나의 신이어야만 하니까.

 

\---29---

 

21

 

북극곰은 사막에서 살 수 없어. 시네는 자신이 다정하게 나올수록 아내가 무너질 거라는 사실을 잘 알고 있었음. 아내는 아주 적은 양의 온기만으로 살아가도록 길들여진 짐승이었어. 갑자기 애정이 충만한 공간에 떨어진다면 그 볕을 소화해 새로운 형태로 진화하는 게 아니라 쪄죽어버리고 말겠지. 아내의 의지는 가냘프게 웃자란 새싹처럼 여렸으니까, 시네스트로는 아내가 완전히 말라비틀어져 모래밭에 힘없이 바스러지기 전에 잘 주워담아 수습하기만 하면 되는 일이었음. 자신의 아량과 배포를 보여주며 환경을 조절하겠지, 그나 아내 모두가 적당하다고 느낄 때까지. 때문에 그는 아내를 식당으로 데리고 들어가며 완벽한 식사를 위해 당신이 아끼던 소설책을 열 번이나 정독했다고 귀띔했어. 그 말처럼 식당은 모두 할의 취향으로 장식되어 있었음. 테이블보 문양이나, 하다못해 냅킨을 접어둔 방식까지 소설의 디테일을 살렸지. 아내의 표정이 마냥 좋아하는 것만은 아니란 걸 눈치 챘으면서도 그는 일부러 마음에 드냐고 물었어. 아내는 애써 웃어보였음.

고마워, 이렇게까지 해줘서.

별말씀을.

그걸 끝으로 한동안 대화가 끊겼지. 시네는 아내를 관찰하느라 바빴고 할은 그것조차 느끼지 못할 만큼 자기 생각에 빠져있었거든. 

오전에 땅 이야기를 들을 때까지만 해도 마냥 어렴풋이 부담스러운 느낌뿐었는데, 이제야 조금 그 거북함의 원인이 손에 잡히는 느낌이었음. 오전에 사고를 치고도 혼나지 않은 할은 그때의 여파로 아직도 조금 움츠러들어 있었어. 자기가 해달라고 했는데도 즐길 수가 없었지. 미안했거든. 내가 뭐라고, 이깟 몸뚱이 따위가 얼마나 중요하다고 사소한 것 하나하나까지 맞춰줄 정도로 아껴주는 걸까. 남편은 거듭해서 말했어, 사랑은 상호동의하에 서로 주고받는 과정이라고. 그러나 남편은 이렇게까지 해주는데도 할은 돌려줄 수 있는 게 없었음. 돌아온 처음부터 받기만 했어. 남편의 성적 욕구가 중요하다는 것도 몰라 풀어주지도 못하고 마냥 참게만 만들었고 아직까지도 제대로 된 방법으로 해소시켜주지 못했지. 몇 번이고 남편이 애정어린 말을 하게 만들었어, 자신은 낯 간지러워서 제대로 하지도 못하는 주제에. 할은 남편에게 미안했음. 쉬이 자책하는 편이었던지라 부채의식에 갈등했지. 오늘같은 중요한 날을 그이가 자신에게 맞춰주기만 하라고 부탁하다니, 그런 이기적인 사람이 어디 있을까. 그는 심지어 그들 사이의 첫경험마저 할의 취향에 따르겠다고 했어. 대체 어디서부터 갚아나가야 하는 거지? 보답이나 할 수 있을까? 

신이 싫은데 맞춰주는 걸까봐 덜컥 겁이 났어. 물론 겉과 속이 다른 사람이 아니니 다정하다면 정말로 다정한 거겠지만 나도 모르게 내 감정만 앞세워 행동했을까봐 겁이 났어. 어떻게 얻은 행복인데, 그이가 지치고 질려서 떠나가버린다면, 그때는. 그의 옆자리에 서고 싶다고 꾸준히 생각해왔었지만 그순간에조차 이런 대단한 대접은 바라선 안 되었는지도 몰라. 욕심이었던 거지. 그의 말마따나 애완견 정도만 되어도 감지덕지해야 했던 거야. 나는 이런 대접을 자격이 없어. 할은 자기가 신세를 지고 있다고만 생각했음. 새 집이고 내 집이었지만 자기가 이곳의 주인이 될 수 있을 것 같지가 않았어. 그의 곁에는, 첫번째 아내가 영원히 동상처럼 서있을테니까. 어딜 가든 그녀의 그림자가 그를 따라다닐테니까. 그가 자신에게 상냥하게 대접해준다고 해서 그 말이 그녀를 잊었다는 뜻은 아니겠지. 할은 시네스트로의 애정이 지극히 당연한, 최소한의 권리라고는 상상하지 못했음. 

책은 재밌었어?

본요리를 깨작거리던 할이 한참만에 말을 꺼냈지. 그즈음에야 남편이 자길 응시하고 있다는 걸 눈치챘거든. 뭐라도 뱉어야 할 것만 같았어. 남편은 정중한듯 무심한 투였지.

흠, 당신이 왜 좋아하는지 알 것 같았지.

나도 그렇게 깊게는 읽어본 적이 없는데...

이쯤에서 시네가 책 구절 인용했으면 좋겠다. 좀 낡은 감은 있어도 할이 듣기엔 제법 로맨틱한 부분이겠지. 하필 딱 그 페이지에만 다른 색의 책갈피가 꽂혀 있어서 제일 좋아하는 대목이었다는 거 다 티났을 거고ㅋㅋ 할은 그 대사를 실제로 듣다니 근데 그 말을 하는 게 사랑하는 나의 신이라니 싶어서 얼굴 확 붉어지고 뭐마려운 강아지마냥 끙끙대는데 시네가 아랑곳하지 않고 몇 마디 더 읊어주다 멈추니까 시네 한번 접시 한번 보고서 이어지는 대사(여주가 했던) 치면서 동작 대충 따라해봐라. 시네가 더 잘해주기 전에 멈춰야 한다는 생각이랑 어차피 아러나 저러나 갚을 수 없는 빚이라면 오늘이 끝나기 전까진 즐기고만 싶다는 생각이 충돌해서 처음엔 기어들어가는 목소리였다가 점점 분명해지겠지. 시네가 유려하게 받아쳐주는데 이번엔 완전 인용 아니고 자기가 심혈을 기울여 지어낸(사실 머리속으로 생각해보는 내내 낯간지럽다며 엄청 짜증냈던 부분ㅋㅋ) 자기랑 할 관계 비유하는 대사를 집어넣을 거야. 할 기대했던 거랑 다르니까 깜짝 놀라는데 그와중에도 입 충실하게 움직여서 대사치고 그렇게 주거니 받거니 하다가 결국 자낮한 부분이 이겨서 대뜸 미안하다고 사과해라.

대체 뭐가 그리 미안한 거야.

시네가 물으면 내가 너무 내 생각만 했다고, 나한테만 첫날밤인 게 아니고 당신한테도 나와의 첫경험인데 마냥 맞춰주는 게 싫지 않았냐고 할이 대답할듯.

시네는 사랑하는 사람을 위해 하는 일인데 싫을 리가 있겠냐는 식으로 나오겠지?

하지만 당신에게서 받은 만큼 돌려줘야 할텐데 나는 반의 반도 해줄 수 없어. 좋아하는 마음만 가득해서 어떻게 해야 좋을지도 모르겠어. 사랑받을 자격 미달이야.

시네는 이때 의미심장한 말을 던지겠지. 아내의 도리를 다하면 되는 거라는 평범한 말인데 잘 파고들어보면 앞에서 말한 개 취급과도 미묘하게 이어지면서 사실상 할한테 앞으로 가야 할 방향을 일러주는 그런 말임. 할은 그 내밀한 의미를 거의 본능적으로 깨닫지만 그게 남편이 자기에게 보답하라는 방식이라면 따르겠다고 생각함. 따지고 보면 (물론 아무래도 다정한 편이 좋지만) 오늘처럼 자기한테 무조건 상냥하기만 한 왕자님같은 남편보다는 좀 엄하면서 무뚝뚝한 면도 있는 남편이 조금 더 견딜만 한 거야. 남편이 그정도만 잘해준다면 나도 이 바다와 같은 사랑을 균형잡힌 정도로 표현할 수 있을 거라고 생각함. 다 좋은데, 할은 이 생각을 하느라 대답할 타이밍을 놓치고 시네는 혼자 흠, 하더니 그럼 다 먹었냐며 자리 물리고 일어섬. 

그 뒤로 어찌저찌 식사 다 끝나고 드디어 시네도 할도 바라 마지않던 그 순간이 왔으면 좋겠네. 다 씻고 서로 나란히 누웠는데 할은 긴장으로 심혈을 기울여 풀어놓은 안쪽조차 도로 오그라들 판이고 시네는 웃기만 할 뿐 미동도 안함. 할 막 엄청 부끄러워 하면서 왜 가만히 있냐고 핀잔주는데 시네는 여유롭게 명령이 떨어지지 않았으니 귀하신 몸에 감히 손가락 하나 댈 수 있겠냐고 그러는 거. 할 속으로 이게 아닌데, 이게 아닌데 싶은데 뭐 어떻게 반박도 못하겠고 손가락만 깨물다가 시네 물건만 만지작 거리는 거. 사실 이미 시네 건 발딱 서 있는 상태겠지. 할이 그 끝부분 쥐고 엄지로 쓸어보다가 자기가 그 위에 엉거주춤 올라앉는 시늉해라. 근데 첫 삽입만큼은 시네가 해줬으면 좋겠는 거. 

넣어줘.

하고 부탁하니까 시네가 머리만 겨우 집어넣고선 됐냐고 묻겠지. 아니 조금만 더, 더, 하다가 역시 아무리 풀렸어도 할 같은 미성숙한 성기엔 시네 건 좀 커서 아픈 소리 내니까 시네가 아프냐고 물어라. 

아파도 되니까 끝까지 넣어줘. 가득 채워줘. 숨이 안 쉬어질 때까지 끌어안고 몸이 녹아내려 당신과 하나가 될 때까지 엉망으로 만들어줘.

그럼 시네는 당신은 소중한데 어떻게 아프게 할 수 있겠냐고 입털면서도 밑은 적절히 아프게 쳐올리는 거. 미리 음약을 발라둬서 그와중에도 할은 착실하게 느끼고 그런 만큼 아래가 갈라질 것만 같아도 정신적인 고양감과 성적 쾌감이 앞서서 원래 이런 거라고 생각해버리는 거. 한편으론 아픈 만큼 덜 좋아한 거니까 갚아야 될 빚도 줄은 거라는 기적의 합리화도 해보고, 무튼 그래서 자기가 먼저 시네 끌어안고 매달려선 자기도 모르게 허리 바르작대면서 자꾸만 세게 쳐올려달라고 비는 거. 근데 어찌됐단 죄의식이 있으니 잠깐 좋을 순 있어도 완전히 편할 수가 없을 거 아냐. 그니까 절정까진 가지 못하고 그 어드메를 헤매다 아픈데 좋고 사랑하는데 덜 사랑받아야 할 것 같고 그렇지만 신이 조금만 더, 내일도 이렇게 상냥했으면 싶고 다음번엔 신을 위해 개가 되어야만 한다는 모순적인 생각들에 서러워져서 엉엉 목놓아 울어버리는 거. 근데 시네가 그만두려고 하면 계속 해달라고 하고. 시네가 애무도 공들여 해주고 말로도 엄청 달랬을 때에야 겨우 묻겠지.

정말 내가 좋아?

그럼.

아이도 낳아줄 수 없는데 그래도 좋아?

그래.

나랑 같이 살면 당신의 막대한 재산이 공중분해될텐데 나한테 그럴 만한 가치가 있어?

당연하지.

날 이렇게까지 아껴주는 이유가 뭐야?

시네가 그 말에 할 눈물에 입맞추고는 자기가 낼 수 있는 가장 열정적인 눈빛으로 심혈을 기울여 말하겠지.

기억안나? 결혼하던 날 서약했잖아, 아내는 남편에게 순종하고,

그러니까 할이 말 이어받아라.

당신은 날 사랑으로 용서하고 아껴주겠다고 했었어.

거기까지 말하고 나니까 할은 신이 그 오래 전, 무심하던 시절의 일을 기억하고 있다는 거에 감동받는 거. 그땐 그 서약을 지키지 않았을지 몰라도 어쨌든 최근의 이런 태도가 거기서부터 비롯되었다니 정말 후회하고 새로운 사람으로 돌아와준 것만 같아서 기쁨. 그에 비하면 자기는. 그래서 정말로 내가 당신의 애완견이 되면 이 빚을 갚을 수 있냐고 물어보고, 뭐든 할테니 날 계속 사랑해달라고 하는 거. 그러기만 한다면 이깟 몸뚱이 어떻게 되든 상관없다고 하는 거. 그러면서 다급하게 매달리면 시네는 그제서야 하반신도 덜 아프게, 할이 느끼는 부위만 골라가면서 건드려서 할이 한번은 가게 해주겠지. 그러고 나서는 안싸한다음에 어차피 임신할 것도 아니니 할 뒤집어서 정상위로 한번 더 하는 거. 어떻게 당신을 사랑하지 않을 수 있겠냐고, 어떤 모습이든 당신은 아름다울 거라는 말과 함께 말이지.

**Author's Note:**

> 시네스트로...파렴치...


End file.
